Adversaires pour toujours
by Pluriel
Summary: Lorsque Bella a besoin de cours particuliers pour ses études, des amis lui présentent Edward, un garçon qui est une réponse adéquate à son problème. Cependant, Bella se heurte à la méchanceté incessante d'Edward à son égard. Alors que la haine que Bella ressent envers lui s'accroit, Edward laisse échapper un geste totalement contradictoire à son comportement initial...
1. détestable

Assise près de mon appuie de fenêtre, je peux contempler la vue apaisante du parc aux couleurs d'automne. Alors que je suis supposée étudier pour le test de demain, je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser distraire par à peu prêt tout ce qui se trouve sous mon nez. Ici, cependant, dans la chambre de l'appartement que je partage avec ma meilleure amie, je ne cesse de lever les yeux vers ces feuilles qui sont pris dans une ultime danse avec le vent qui les emportent. Je m'imagine, assise contre un de ces arbres, lire un bon bouquin, m'évadant pour oublier la vie stressante de l'étudiante que je suis.

Je sais au fond de moi que j'aurais beau étudier de toutes mes forces, je n'y arriverai pas demain. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas penser ainsi, que je ne devrais pas partir perdante aussi vite. Cependant, je m'y suis prise trop tard pour étudier ce cours et connaissant mes difficultés pour apprendre une langue, je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est de trouver un professeur pour me donner des cours particuliers. Je le devrais même s'il serait dur pour moi de le payer. Il en va de ma réussite, donc ce serait un investissement sensé.

\- Bella, t'aurais pas vu mon sèche-cheveux par hasard?

Mélanie rentre en trombe dans ma chambre, les cheveux mouillés et totalement affolée. Elle sort depuis peu avec un certain Damien et même s'il est évident qu'il est déjà fou d'elle, elle n'arrive pas à se détendre lorsqu'il est présent. Elle a de la chance de vivre les premiers émois d'une relation qui est bien partie pour durer. Ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident.

Mélanie est une étudiante aussi mais elle est en Kiné' alors que son nouveau petit ami est en psycho'. De mon côté, je suis des études de communications. Pour plus de facilité et aussi parce que nous avions envie de vivre ensemble, nous avons décidé toutes les deux de louer un appartement à deux chambres pas loin de notre université. Notre cohabitation pose quelques soucis parfois mais dans l'ensemble, je suis plutôt satisfaite et je crois qu'elle aussi.

\- Ah le voilà! Merci pour le coup de main, rétorque-t-elle sarcastique puisque je n'ai pas daigné me lever pour l'aider. Il n'arrive pas avant une heure et elle est déjà dans tous ses états.

\- Mais de rien, plaisanté-je avant de retourner dans les nuages.

Une fois prête, j'aide Mélanie à se calmer avant son arrivée. Elle est si excitée qu'elle sautille dans tous les sens.

\- Tu crois que je lui plais vraiment?… Oh je ne suis pas sûre… J'ai hâte qu'il soit là, si tu savais, débite-t-elle sans interruption

Je souris face à son attitude. Je ne sais pas si j'agirais ainsi lorsque ce sera mon tour. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais connu ça. Malheureusement, les garçons ne se sont jamais vraiment intéressés à moi. Du moins, pas comme je l'aurais voulu. A croire que je n'ai jamais eu l'air d'être assez bien pour être « sortable » . Non. Lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon en secondaire, ce n'était pas réciproque. J'ai eu le courage de lui demander et il m'a fait sèchement comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque. Mon chagrin était telle que j'ai fini dans le lit de Manu. Le playboy de service qui me courait après juste pour m'ajouter sur son tableau de chasse. C'était ma première fois. Evidemment, cela s'est très mal passé. Je ne m'y connaissais pas mais j'étais sûre qu'il s'y était vraiment mal pris. Il devait avoir de l'expérience mais il m'a demandé de lui faire des choses dégoutantes et m'a ensuite sautée dessus sans préliminaire.

Si seulement, ça avait été le pire. Non, bien sûr. Lorsque ça s'est su, je suis devenue la risée de toute la classe. Je ne m'attendais pas qu'il aurait une langue si bien pendue. Je n'avais pas vraiment de statut particulier en secondaire mais je suis vite devenue la fille facile. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Pour moi, une femme devait être libre de vivre sa sexualité comme elle l'entendait sans jugement de ce type. Comme quoi, on a beau être au 21 ème siècle, les choses n'ont en rien changé. Etre une vierge est une vertu de la plus haute importance. L'avoir fait avec un « Manu » vous classifie comme la « pétasse » de service.

Lorsque Damien vient chercher Mélanie, je les salue et je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me préparer à manger. Une fois fait, je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre mon repas devant une série que je viens de découvrir. Je remarque que la question de la sexualité de la femme vient sur le tapis dans cet épisode. Ce qui me rappelle, Laurent, ma deuxième erreur lors de ma première année à l'université. Evidemment, il était du même genre que Manu et je le savais. Depuis, j'ai préféré prendre du recul sur ma vie sentimentale. Je n'ai plus eu personne. Alors que je m'entêtais à voir ces relations comme des passes-temps sans conséquence. Je finis par remarquer que ma réputation dépassait largement le cadre de ma classe de secondaire. Lorsque J'ai voulu sortir avec Nathan à l'université, il m'a avoué qu'il aurait trop honte d'être vu à mes côtés et que vu le nombre de mecs que j'étais « censée » m'être tapée, il préférait éviter tout rapport de peur d'attraper une MST!

Je suis tombée de si haut ce jour là, je n'en revenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu raconter sur mon compte pour que j'aie une telle réputation. Mes deux malheureuses aventures se sont apparemment transformées en une armée de garçons qui me seraient passés dessus. Même si je suis assez ouverte d'esprit, il y a une limite à tout.

C'est donc à cet instant que j'ai compris que je devais prendre du recul et arrêter ce genre d'aventures.

Le lendemain, je me réveille du mauvais pieds. Je stresse pour ce contrôle. Même si j'ai essayé d'étudier après avoir mangé, je dois avouer que ce fut insuffisant mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller.

Je traine les pieds pour me préparer. Mélanie est revenue tard dans la nuit et je la découvre toute souriante au petit-déjeuner.

\- Salut! La vie est belle, lance-t-elle toute guillerette

J'ai à peine la force de lui répondre. Une fois prête, je me rends au cours de Néerlandais. Oui, ce fichu cours qui me donne des cauchemars est Néerlandais. Je dois dire que malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à avoir des points corrects cette année.

Après que le professeur nous ait distribué les copies, je plonge dans un profond désarroi lorsque je vois les questions. Pas moyen de répondre à une seule d'entre elles ou à peine.

Le temps écoulé, le prof ramasse les copies. Je blêmis tellement, je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir su répondre. Pourtant, je devais m'en douter mais au fond de moi, j'espérais un miracle.

Lorsque je rentre à l'appart, je fonce dans ma chambre et je pleure à gros sanglots.

Je suppose que Mélanie m'a entendue car elle vient me voir pour savoir ce qu'il se passe:

\- Ton test s'est mal passé, c'est ça? M'interroge-t-elle

\- J'ai su répondre à aucune question, c'était humiliant, reniflé-je

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, m'assure-t-elle s'asseyant sur mon lit

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? demande Damien qui vient voir après Mélanie, je suppose

\- Elle a raté son contrôle de néerlandais, lui répond Mélanie

\- Je sais que je devrais prendre des cours particuliers, sangloté-je, mais j'ai déjà à peine de quoi payer tout ce qu'il me faut alors, je me vois mal débourser pour ça pour le moment.

\- Tu sais, tente Damien, je connais un flamand qui pourrait accepter de t'aider gratuitement, si tu veux mais faut que je vois avec lui d'abord, évidemment…

\- Ce serait super gentil, s'exclame Mélanie d'un ton admiratif

\- C'est normal. conclut-il fièrement

Je les entends s'embrasser comme si Damien venait de sauver le monde. Je roule des yeux dans mon coin. Cela dit, il est vrai que je suis assez contente de sa proposition. C'est vrai que c'est gentil de sa part mais faut voir si son ami serait d'accord.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment super de ta part, lui réponds-je, pourvu qu'il accepte alors.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, déclare Mélanie confiante. Demande-lui vite, s'il te plaît, le presse-t-elle

Je sèche doucement mes larmes, rassurée par leur soutien. Je me retourne et je le vois envoyer un message. Mélanie revient vers moi pour tendre un mouchoir que j'utilise pour essayer mes yeux. Damien reçoit une réponse positive de la part de son ami.

\- Voilà, il s'appelle Edward et il accepte de t'aider mais ce sera les dimanches après-midi durant deux heures seulement. Ce sera suffisant pour toi?

\- Largement! Merci milles fois, Damien. m'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme. Je n'en reviens pas de sa gentillesse. A lui comme à son ami.

\- Je peux lui donner ton nom pour qu'il t'accepte sur Facebook?

\- Pas de souci, c'est normal, acquiescé-je

Puisque nous sommes vendredi soir, Damien décide d'organiser une rencontre avec mon futur professeur particulier. Mélanie et moi, nous nous préparons donc pour sortir. Damien est parti faire une course. Mélanie est de nouveau toute excitée et je dois avouer que sa bonne humeur est communicative, cette fois. Cependant, je passe plus de temps à l'aider à se faire belle que moi. Je me maquille légèrement et je mets des vêtements plus confortables alors qu'elle, elle compte en mettre plein la vue à Damien, ce qui est logique.

\- Tu sais, me confie-t-elle, si cet Edward est celui que j'ai vu l'autre jour, tu devrais mettre une autre tenue

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

\- Il est vraiment pas mal du tout, tu verras tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas mon genre mais je peux largement imaginer qu'il plaît beaucoup.

\- Tu sais, ce sera juste un prof pour moi, je ne compte pas sortir avec.

\- Attends de le voir avant d'affirmer ce genre de chose.

Je hausse les épaules et je continue de l'aider à choisir sa tenue. Une fois prêtes, on descend rejoindre Damien et on monte dans sa voiture. Il nous conduit dans un bar cool et cosy que les jeunes de notre âge affectionnent.

On s'assied et on commande une boisson. Je prends un blanc passion alors qu'eux choisissent une bière. Son ami n'est pas encore arrivé mais il est en chemin.

Soudain, je vois un garçon entrer dans le bar, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un, je suppose. Sa beauté est indescriptible, il est juste à couper le souffle. Il est élancé, grand et mince, une chevelure blonde abondante encadrant son visage. Il porte un jean, un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir brun. Une peau légèrement bronzée qui rappelle les surfeurs australiens ou californiens. Une main dans poche, il passe l'autre dans ses cheveux, toujours en train de chercher quelque chose

\- Ah le voilà, déclare Damien, Edward, on est là!

Le garçon que j'ai remarqué se tourne vers nous et se dirige à notre table.

\- Désolé pour le retard, s'excuse-t-il dans un accent flamand que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être un accent à ce point sexy. Mais j'avais du travail à finir, continue-t-il.

\- Je te présente, Bella. déclare Damien. Bella voici, Edward.

Il pose enfin les yeux sur moi. Des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils tranchent merveillsement avec son bronzage. Mais son regard me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Alors que je viens de passer mon temps à confirmer sa beauté. Lui, me toise avec dédain, hésitant un instant à me tendre la main pour me saluer, comme s'il était face à une horreur ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Ah, je vois, souffle-t-il avant de me serrer la main.

Je suis rouge de honte, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas. Je ne connais pas ce type mais je le déteste déjà. Je ne suis plus du tout convaincue que ces cours vont si bien se passer que ça. Ils parlent tous les trois pendant un moment tandis que moi, je reste silencieuse.

Au bout d'un moment, Mélanie a besoin de se rendre aux toilettes, je saute sur l'occasion pour la suivre. Une fois devant les miroirs, Mélanie veut faire le point:

\- Alors comment le trouves-tu? S'enquiert-elle auprès de moi

\- Oui, il est bien…

\- Il est bien? Il est canon oui! Bon, j'ai Damien mais tu devrais pouvoir sortir avec

\- Je ne crois pas que je sois son genre…

\- Arrête un peu d'exagérer, t'es très bien aussi et puis tu es intelligente, tu le séduiras par ta personnalité également.

Je suis convaincue du contraire mais je ne veux pas la contrarier alors, je la laisse rêver.

Lorsqu'on remonte pour rejoindre notre table, Mélanie fonce vers le comptoir pour commander un autre verre alors que moi, je prends mon temps pour me rendre à notre table car je n'ai pas très envie de m'y asseoir sans elle.

A deux pas de nos places, je les surprends en plein commérage… sur ma personne:

\- Alors, elle est jolie, Bella, n'est-ce pas? s'enthousiasme Damien croyant avoir présenté une potentielle copine à son pote

\- Jolie? S'étonne-t-il. Je la trouve assez quelconque, moi. J'en ai vu des plus belles…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il lâche cette insulte sans sourciller. Je suis choquée par sa méchanceté gratuite. Des larmes me montent aux yeux et je sors en trombe du bar. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont vu mais, je m'en moque. La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de rentrer me réfugier à l'appartement. Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus jolie, certes mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un tel garçon, ça fait mal, très mal!

Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était le cas. D'ailleurs, mon prénom, Bella, que je tiens de ma grand-mère qui fut, très belle à son époque, a été pour moi plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. A part à l'adolescence où il m'arrivait parfois de recevoir quelques compliments, je ne me suis jamais considérée comme « belle ».

Je suis certaine désormais de le détester profondément et qu'importe ce qui va se passer pour mon cours de langue, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir!


	2. Mépris

Après avoir séché mes larmes, une colère monte en moi vis à vis de cet individu. Pour qui il se prend pour juger les autres de cette façon, d'abord? Il est prétentieux, malpoli, méprisant. A part son physique, il n'a rien pour lui!

Je décide de me lever de mon lit et de répondre aux multiples messages de Mélanie qui ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis partie subitement. Je prétexte des maux de têtes douloureux pour ne pas me plaindre auprès d'eux de son comportement. Je vais essayer d'annuler nos cours. Je ne veux pas lui être redevable de quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque je fais face au miroir, je me regarde attentivement pour jauger ce qui ne lui a pas plu. Même si je ne veux pas accorder trop d'importance à ce qu'il a dit, cependant, je tiens tout de même à me faire un bref récapitulatif de ce que j'aime et de ce que je n'aime pas chez moi.

A mon avantage, on ne peut pas dire que je sois en surpoids. Cependant, je n'ai pas la taille mannequin non plus. Je fais un peu moins d'un mètre 70, ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de ni trop grand ni trop petit et ma taille vacille entre le 40 et le 42, ce qui me donne quelques formes tout en restant mince. Cela peut être soit un défaut, soit une qualité, cela dépend de la préférence de chacun. Je suppose qu'Edward voit ça d'un mauvais oeil, privilégiant les filles dans le style de Gigi Hadid, par exemple.

Parce que moi, je n'ai évidemment pas une longue chevelure blonde, bien au contraire. Mes cheveux sont châtains foncés, mi-longs parce qu'ils sont si secs qu'ils se cassent trop vite pour avoir le temps de pousser vraiment.

Autre point positif, ce sont mes yeux qui oscillent entre la couleur noisette et le vert, ce qui donne comme impression que j'ai les yeux marrons très clairs, presque jaunes, comme ma mère. Ces yeux clairs tranchent avec ma couleur de peau mate que je tiens de mon père. Mes dents sont parfaitement alignées et j'ai des lèvres plutôt pulpeuses mais mon visage carré et la forme de mes yeux me donnent un air sévère, je trouve.

Ajouté à ça, des vêtements choisis plus pour être pas chers et pratiques et bien, cela donne une fille…quelconque!

Je râle en constatant que j'en arrive à la même conclusion que lui! Je sais que ça ne me tuerait pas de faire quelques efforts pour être un peu plus jolie mais me maquiller ne m'intéresse plus vraiment et je suis plus tracassée par mes études que par mon apparence. Même si j'avoue que je rêve parfois de pouvoir faire du shopping à volonté, je sais que je ne peux malheureusement pas me le permettre.

Cela dit, il est vrai qu'il existe des choses belles et pas chers mais depuis ma résolution de ne plus fréquenter personne pour le moment, je dois avouer que cela me passe totalement au dessus de la tête. Je m'en fous complètement de plaire aux lourdauds du coin!

Lorsque Mélanie finit par rentrer, elle vient voir comment je vais. Je la rassure en lui affirmant avoir pris des médicaments et m'être reposée.

Le lendemain, je constate une demande d'ajout dans mes amis Facebook. C'est Edward, bien sûr. Je l'accepte malgré moi et je me ballade sur son profil. Je vois des photos de lui avec des potes en soirée, dans des concerts, en vacances. Avec des personnes plus âgées qui lui ressemblent, sûrement ses parents. Je remarque que ses photos ont souvent au moins une centaine de j'aime et une vingtaine de commentaires. Surtout des filles en pâmoison devant lui. Parce qu'évidement, il est photogénique avec ça.

Je peste contre ce bon à rien avant de retourner sur ma page d'accueil du site.

Alors que je lance de la musique via Youtube, je reçois un message de quelqu'un. Je vais voir qui c'est et je découvre que c'est lui. Il me dit qu'il est disponible ce dimanche à partir de 13h jusque 15h.

J'hésite un moment avant de lui répondre. Ayant pris un peu de recul sur cette histoire, je me dis qu'après tout ce n'est pas pour mon physique qu'il est venu mais pour m'aider. Et même si j'avoue que ça va m'être pénible de rester avec lui un moment, je dois mettre ma rancoeur de côté et suivre ma raison. J'ai besoin de lui.

Mélanie vient me demander si je vais mieux:

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas

\- Tant mieux! Parce que Damien compte faire une soirée chez lui ce soir et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi

\- Mais, je vais me retrouver toute seule à cette soirée. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de venir…

\- Peut-être qu'il y aura Edward… me tente-elle en vain

\- Pff..! Ce n'est pas lui qui va me convaincre d'y aller

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, il est sympa, je trouve?

\- Oui, non enfin, je veux dire que je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée chez des inconnus où on ne sait pas avec qui parler

\- Allez s'il te plaît, tu me dois bien ça après le coup de pouce que je t'ai donné pour ton cours

\- C'était Damien

\- Et bien alors, tu lui dois de venir. Il tient à ce que sa fête soit réussie.

\- Oui, bon d'accord soupiré-je

\- Merci! répond-elle enthousiaste.

Je passe donc la journée à travailler sur d'autres cours avant de commencer à me préparer avec elle pour sortir. Je regarde dans mon armoire et je constate que je n'ai pas de robes… Je ne suis pas sûre que Mélanie ait la même taille que moi mais ça se pourrait. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi mais pas de beaucoup et elle semble un peu plus mince que moi. Cependant, c'est juste une impression.

-Tu n'aurais pas une robe par hasard qui pourrait m'aller, lui demandé-je hésitante

\- Je fais du 38 habituellement…

\- Zut, je fais du 40, laisse tomber, alors…

\- Non, attends, je crois que je m'étais un jour achetée une robe un peu trop grande pour moi qui traine quelque part…

Après avoir farfouillé dans ses affaires, elle en ressort une robe en dentelle noire sublime. Je la regarde d'un peu plus près et je constate que c'est du 40. Je peux peut-être l'essayer. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre et je l'enfile sans trop de difficulté. Une fois habillée, je me regarde dans le miroir. J'aime l'effet qu'elle donne sur moi

\- Elle te va trop, trop bien! S'exclame-t-elle

\- Je crois que j'ai encore des talons quelques parts, ajouté-je

Je cherche après des escarpins noirs élégants que j'ai porté pour le nouvel an l'an dernier et je les mets. L'effet est immédiat. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

Mélanie insiste pour me maquiller mais avant, je passe un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux pour les démêler.

N'arrivant pas à trouver une coiffure satisfaisante, Mélanie me convainc de les lisser après avoir mis un produit protecteur afin de ne pas les assécher d'avantage.

Je la laisse pour une fois s'occuper de moi. Quand elle a enfin fini, je vais voir le résultat final devant mon miroir en pied. Je suis époustouflée.

\- Quand Edward va te voir, il va tomber à la renverse! Affirme-t-elle

Tout à coup, ma bonne humeur s'estompe. Je change de sujet et je l'aide à se préparer également. La séance relooking terminée, on descend pour monter dans la voiture de Damien. C'est lui qui nous amène jusque chez lui puisque c'est un gentleman… pas comme certains!

Arrivée dans son studio, je suis soulagée de constater que Edward n'est pas là. Juste un couple et une autre fille sont présents. Je m'installe tout près des apéritifs et grignote de bon coeur. Damien nous présente et on entre dans des discussions sur l'actualité politique.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Damien vient ouvrir et deux garçons entrent ainsi que.. Edward, évidemment! Je me lève pour dire bonjour aux deux garçons qui m'offrent un sourire appuyé avant de continuer leur salutation.

Lorsque je me dirige vers Edward, il s'arrête un instant, n'ayant pas l'air de me reconnaître tout d'abord avant de se pencher pour me faire la bise. Lui aussi salue l'assemblée et se retourne pour me regarder, les sourcils froncés comme s'il n'y comprenait rien.

Un sourire se dessine instinctivement sur mes lèvres

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire? Me demande Mélanie qui vient me servir un verre

\- Oh, je … rien, je m'amuse, j'aime l'ambiance, c'est tout…

\- Si tu le dis.. En tout cas, regarde qui est là, me dit-elle avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je vais m'asseoir. Je me perds dans mes pensées comme à mon habitude. Cependant, je sens que quelqu'un m'observe alors je jette un oeil à l'assemblée et je constate que Edward me toise du regard avant de continuer la conversation qu'il entretient avec la seule fille célibataire de la soirée qui n'est pas moi, bien sûr.

La soirée semble être bien lancée, tout le monde papote à gauche et à droite. Même moi, j'arrive à m'amuser.

Soudain, alors que tout le monde se déplace dans le studio, je remarque que je me trouve près d'Edward. Un des garçons qui s'appelle Olivier semble s'intéresser moi:

Et toi quel est ton film préféré? m'interroge-t-il alors que le cinéma est le nouveau sujet de la soirée

\- Je dirais « Zodiac » de David Fincher, avoué-je sans hésiter

Soudain, Edward s'esclaffe comme si j'avais dit la pire bêtise qu'il soit.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, riposté-je

\- Non, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer aimer ce genre de film répond-il d'un ton amusé

\- Ah bon? Et quel genre de film ai-je l'air d'aimer selon toi? Rétorqué-je froissée

Des comédies romantiques, par exemple m'annonce-t-il sans ménagement

Je trouve ça assez sexiste de ta part de penser que les filles aiment forcément les comédies romantiques. Je n'ai rien contre certes mais dans mes 5 films préférés aucun ne sont des films romantiques, affirmé-je pleine de conviction

\- Et quels sont-ils? s'enquiert-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Zodiac, comme je l'ai dit, un fauteuil pour deux, Citizen Kane, La beauté du diable de René clair, A bout de Souffle de Godard…

-Je suis impressionné dit-il avec un air surpris assez dédaigneux.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est impressionnant. Une fille n'est pas obligée d'adorer les films romantiques. Ce n'est pas mon genre préféré. Je ne déteste pas mais ce n'est pas forcément un film romantique que je choisirai en premier lieu pour me détendre

\- Et quels sont les livres que tu lis? Insiste-t-il, si tu lis, évidemment…

Je sens tout à coup que la bonne ambiance fait place à une atmosphère pesante, tout le monde se tait pour écouter notre conversation

\- Je dois avouer que j'apprécie des auteurs comme Jane Austen mais je peux lire aussi des livres de Dan Brown ou Alexandre Dumas…

\- Tu fais quoi comme étude? me demande-t-il suspicieux

\- Je suis en communication

\- Ah, je comprends mieux, s'exclame-t-il fièrement

\- Et en quoi est-ce sensé être révélateur?

\- C'est tes études qui te poussent à aimer ce genre de chose…

\- Pas du tout, j'aimais le cinéma et la lecture avant d'entrer à l'université. Tu déduis des choses sans savoir.

\- Cela n'empêche que tu as l'air d'être le genre de fille « fleur bleue »

\- La plupart des filles le sont plus ou moins, défends-je, et celles qui ne le sont pas c'est qu'elles ont perdu tout espoir en l'homme…

L'assemblée se tait face à ma déclaration. Tout à coup, une personne demande à l'assemblée:

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut un morceau de gâteau?

Tout le monde semble content de changer de sujet. Edward regarde par la fenêtre, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Moi, je préfère ne plus lui adresser la parole. Je crois que je vais annuler pour demain. J'aimerais bien rentrer. Cependant, Mélanie est toute excitée d'être avec son copain et je ne veux pas l'ennuyer pour rentrer plus tôt.

Je surfe donc sur internet pour voir le dernier bus disponible mais je viens juste de le rater.

Je devrais essayer de voir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rentrer.

Je fonce, avant tout, dans la salle de Damien pour m'éloigner momentanément de cette ambiance pesante que j'ai réussi à créer malgré moi. Alors que je me regarde dans le miroir, quelqu'un toque à la porte.

\- C'est Mélanie, ouvre-moi, stp.

\- Je la laisse entrer sans hésiter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux? me sonde-t-elle souriante. La tension sexuelle entre vous était à son comble

\- Hein, mais qu'est-ce que…? Mais pas du tout! Vociféré-je. Où t'as vu ça? Ce mec est un minable! Je me demande ce qu'il fout avec Damien, c'est deux personnalités totalement différentes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui les lie mais c'est l'un de ses meilleurs potes donc tu vas devoir t'y habituée et puis, de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qui te déplaît chez lui, en tout cas…

\- Il est prétentieux, arrogant,… c'est un vrai con!

\- Whouah, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi remontée contre quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire?

\- Déjà, il se moque de mes goûts et ensuite…

\- Oui? Insiste-elle intriguée

\- Il a dit hier à Damien qu'il me trouvait… Pas si jolie que ça

\- Ah bon? Cela m'étonne…

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Damien, il te confirmera… De toute façon, je ne veux plus penser à lui. J'aimerais rentrer

\- Oui, je comprends, je vais voir ça avec Damien, d'accord?

\- Oui, merci

\- Je suis désolée, m'assure-t-elle

\- Tu ne devrais pas, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, c'est lui qui est un crétin, t'y peux rien

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre mon copain.

Je la suis dans le salon et m'installe à la même place que tout à l'heure. Edward discute avec la fille célibataire qui est aussi rouge que le pull d'Olivier… qui me regarde d'une étrange façon, je dois bien avouer.

Damien se dirige vers Edward et ce dernier passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers moi…

« Que se passe-t-il? ».

Ils viennent tous les deux vers moi et Damien lance tout à coup:

\- Mélanie m'a dit que tu aimerais rentrer. Vu que Edward compte aussi partir et qu'il a une voiture, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait te raccompagner, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème pour toi?

\- Euh ben…non..?

\- Super, voilà le problème est arrangé. Bon retour les gars.

Il nous fait la bise et part rejoindre sa dulcinée. Moi, je reste totalement déconcertée par l'enchaînement des évènements. Je suppose que Mélanie ne lui a pas dit que j'avais entendu leur conversation. Edward me jette un regard hautain avant d'ajouter froidement:

\- Bon, on y va?

Je me lève, prends mes affaires et salue tout le monde. Me résignant à le suivre puisque je n'ai aucune raison de refuser.

Une fois dans sa voiture, je fais mine de regarder mon smartphone pour éviter de le regarder ou lui dire quoi que ce soit. Soudain, il se penche vers moi sans aucune raison apparente. Sa tête se rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage, mon coeur palpite à toute allure sans parler des sensations étranges que je ressens dans le creux de mon ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? L'interrogé-je effrayée par sa proximité

\- J'attache ta ceinture puisque tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai demandé de faire, me répond-il agacé.

\- Ah soufflé-je gênée par mon manque d'attention. Je me détends un peu voyant que son geste n'avait rien de déplacé.

\- Bon, il va falloir que tu me donnes ton adresse. Soupire-t-il en posant les mains sur le volant.

Je lui indique où je vis et je pose ma tête sur le dossier regardant par la vitre les rues défilées. Le voyage se passe calmement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la radio, un présentateur parlant en flamand.

Evidemment, j'ai du mal à comprendre car je trouve qu'il parle trop vite.

Alors que j'essaye malgré tout de me concentrer sur ce que le présentateur dit, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder l'avant-bras d'Edward dont les manches de son pull Ralph Lauren ont été remontées et où on peut apercevoir une veine qui se dessine sous sa peau, ce qui souligne davantage sa musculature. Je laisse courir mon regard sur ses mains qui semblent caresser le volant lorsqu'il le fait tourner…

\- Tu peux me traduire ce qu'il dit, s'il te plaît? exige-t-il d'un coup

\- Hein… euh quoi? Oui, pardon, je vais essayer de me concentrer balbutié-je totalement secouée par ce soudain revirement de situation. Je sens mes joues rosir de honte d'avoir osé le reluquer de la sorte. C'est le genre de chose pourtant, que je ne veux pas faire, ce serait lui donner une raison de plus pour se foutre de moi par la suite.

\- Après un moment d'écoute, je réponds à sa question:

\- Je crois qu'il parle d'un jeu pour gagner des Dvd's?

\- Oui mais il dit aussi autre chose

\- Oui, il faut répondre à une question…

\- Et quelle est la question?

\- Je…je ne sais pas… avoué-je mal à l'aise.

Il soupire et finit par se garer dans ma rue.

\- Voilà, on est arrivé, déclare-t-il d'un ton sec

Je prends mes affaires et me tourne pour détacher ma ceinture. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon geste qui l'induit en erreur mais il se tourne pour me faire la bise.

Je ressens des picotements sur ma joue et cela se propage sur tout mon visage. Je le regarde un bref instant et je crois qu'il rougit alors qu'il fixe un point devant lui. L'expression de son visage est en ce moment indescriptible.

Je descends à toute vitesse et le regarde s'en aller. Je suis toute retournée par ce moment anodin que l'on vient de partager.

Je ferai mieux de me ressaisir avant que ça ne me monte à la tête. Il n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire, après tout…


	3. Incompréhension

Une fois levée, je mange mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Mélanie comme tous les matins. Elle me raconte sa fin de soirée et me demande comment s'est passé le trajet avec Edward. Je lui dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel.

Alors que je me prépare avant l'arrivée de ce dernier, Mélanie fonce dans sa chambre et vient m'apporter quelques vêtements qu'elle juge aussi trop grand pour elle.

Deux jupes, une robe fleurie et une autre de TU qui semble assez moulante mais qui ne l'intéresse plus vraiment. Je la remercie pour son cadeau car je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter quoi que ce soit avant les soldes d'hiver. Je ne pourrais pas porter la robe fleurie cette saison, même si le temps n'est pas encore trop mauvais pour le moment.

Cependant, je m'empresse d'enfiler la jupe en jean qu'elle m'a offerte plus un chemisier assez joli que je retrouve dans mon armoire. Je coiffe mes cheveux qui sont encore lissés de la veille et je me maquille légèrement.

Je finis de mettre mon gloss lorsque la sonnette retentit. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre. J'ouvre la porte d'en bas avec le parlophone et au bout de quelques minutes, il toque à la porte puis entre sans hésiter constatant qu'elle est ouverte. J'arrive dans le salon et je le vois enfin. Toujours aussi beau, il porte une chemise bleue claire et un jeans bleu marine. Il s'arrête dans son élan pour poser ses yeux de la couleur du ciel sur moi, entre-ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Il paraît perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Bonjour? Tenté-je hésitante Oui? me demande-t-il l'air surpris. Ah oui bonjour.

Il se racle la gorge et poursuit d'un ton plus ferme:

\- On commence quand tu veux

\- Je vais te montrer ma cha… mon bureau, bredouillé-je

Ni une ni deux, je me dirige vers ma chambre et il me suit. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et je m'assois sur ma chaise rassemblant les feuilles de mon cours pour lui montrer où j'en suis.

Il y jette un rapide coup d'oeil, les balance sur mon bureau et s'adresse à moi directement en flamand.

J'ai d'abord du mal à comprendre ce qu'il dit et puis je finis par traduire qu'il veut que je lui pose une question, n'importe laquelle. Alors je le contemple attentivement et je lance:

\- Waar heb je onlangs gereisd? (où as-tu voyagé récemment?) tenté-je hésitante Nergens.

\- Waarom? (Nulle part. Pourquoi?) S'étonne-t-il

Je tends ma main vers son bras pour lui indiquer son bronzage.

\- Ah! Dat heb ik van m'n moeder. Ze is van spaanse afkomst (Je tiens ça de ma mère. Elle est d'origine espagnole)

Ensuite, il s'embarque dans des explications que j'ai du mal à suivre. J'essaie de reprendre le fil mais je n'y arrive pas alors je panique. Je pense à mon oral en fin d'année, à l'angoisse que j'aurais face au professeur quand je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre car je ne comprendrais rien. Les larmes me montent soudainement aux yeux au fur et à mesure que la peur d'échouer me gagne. Il s'interrompt brutalement constatant mon expression:

\- Que se passe-t-il encore? m'interroge-t-il froidement.

\- Je… Je ne comprends rien, reniflé-je honteuse.

\- C'est pas possible! Souffle-t-il agacé. Ressaisis-toi un peu et concentre-toi, bon sang.

\- J'essaie, sangloté-je toute perdue.

\- Ce n'est pas en pleurnichant que tu vas réussir ton cours! S'impatiente-t-il

Face à son agressivité, je me rembrunis et je lui balance:

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard!

\- Je suis un connard? Vocifère-t-il, je perds mon temps pour aider une gamine qui pleure à la moindre occasion et c'est moi qui suis un connard?

\- T'es pas obligé d'être aussi cruel quand tu me parles!

\- Je te parles comme je veux, ok? Et je commence sincèrement à perdre patience, aboie-t-il.

Son ton ainsi que le mien ont monté d'un cran.

\- Ben moi au moins, je ne passe pas mon temps à me prendre pour le nombril du monde et à regarder les autres comme si c'était des moins que rien!

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce dont on parle là mais si tu commences comme ça et bien, je te trouve mal placée pour me juger. Tu es malpolie, agressive et totalement sotte

Alors qu'on s'engueule comme des « poissons pourris », je remarque que plus il m'invective, plus il se rapproche de moi, le visage rouge de colère:

\- Malpolie, moi? lui répond-je estomaquée, et pourrais-je savoir en quoi?

\- Tu t'en vas sans dire au revoir à personne, tu ne dis pas merci quand je te raccompagne…

\- C'est normal, tu ne mérites pas mon respect, bredouillé-je

\- Et c'est moi qui suis prétentieux avec ça! s'exclame-t-il

Plus le ton monte et plus son visage s'avance vers le mien au point d'avoir nos nez qui se touchent presque mais je n'ai plus peur de lui, désormais. J'en ai assez de lui montrer mes faiblesses alors je lui tiens tête:

\- Tu n'es qu'un… commencé-je

Sans crier gare, il me coupe dans mon élan, m'attrapant par les hanches et m'embrassant avec ardeur. Ses baisers sont à la fois doux et passionnés. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'ose plus bouger. Les sensations que je ressens sont tellement intenses et contradictoires que je le repousse et je le gifle avec force.

Il me fixe les yeux écarquillés en reprenant son souffle. Son visage et son cou sont parsemés de plaques rougeâtres, surtout à l'endroit où je l'ai giflé.

Il ne dit plus rien, me contourne et claque la porte de ma chambre en sortant. Je suis tellement secouée par ce qui vient d'arriver que j'en tremble encore lorsque je m'assieds.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau alors, je me relève croyant que c'est lui qui revient mais c'est Mélanie qui débarque confuse:

\- Mais, enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? On vous entend crier de ma chambre. Vous baisez ou quoi? balance-t-elle sans ménagement

Je me rassois totalement interdite par la tournure des évènements. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre… Mélanie se rapproche de moi pour que je lui raconte mais je n'ose pas lui avouer qu'il m'a embrassé. Je dis juste qu'on s'est disputé à cause du cours. Elle m'assure qu'il se calmera et qu'il reviendra. Vu comment je l'ai repoussé, j'en doute fortement.

La semaine se déroule sans encombre à part le moment où je reçois ma note prévisible en néerlandais. Je croise juste Ariane que j'ai rencontré en commu' mais qui a décidé de changer de filière.

Je prends de ses nouvelles et apparemment tout se passe bien pour elle. Par contre, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Edward depuis Dimanche et je ne tiens pas vraiment à en prendre pour le moment.

Vendredi, je passe la journée aux cours à n'avoir qu'une hâte c'est que le week-end arrive. Je suis fatiguée de cette semaine. Lorsque je rentre à l'appartement, je m'écroule sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que Mélanie me réveille pour manger.

On essaye de se préparer à manger à tour de rôle de temps à temps et aujourd'hui c'est son tour.

Alors que je déguste ses spaghettis, elle me dit que ce soir, Damien a préparé une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Edward. Il aura 25 ans demain mais cela arrangeait le plus de monde de le fêter le vendredi. Elle me demande pour venir et sérieusement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

\- De toute façon, si tu tiens à récupérer ton professeur, il va falloir que tu t'excuses. M'affirme-t-elle.

\- Je sais mais je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré rester à la maison aujourd'hui.

\- Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, ce n'est pas bon pour des jeunes de notre âge de rester cloîtrer un vendredi ou un samedi soir, je trouve. Il faut profiter de notre jeunesse tant qu'on le peut encore.

\- Mouais, réponds-je dubitative

Elle finit par me convaincre d'y aller alors j'enfile la robe noire un peu moulante qu'elle m'a donnée la semaine passée. Elle me va bien et met mes formes en valeurs sans faire vulgaire. Cependant, je dois changer de culotte car celle-ci est rose flashy et on la voit à travers.

Je fouille donc dans mes affaires mais je constate que je n'ai plus de culottes noires qui soient propres. En fait, c'était la dernière que j'ai. J'en ai qui sèchent et qui seront prêtes pour demain mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai que celle-ci.

Je ne peux décemment pas demander à Mélanie qu'elle m'en prête une. Alors, logiquement je devrais changer de tenue mais j'aime trop l'effet que cette robe a sur moi.

Après réflexion, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux y aller sans car ça ne se verra pas de toute façon.

Lorsque Damien vient nous chercher pour nous conduire à l'appartement d'Edward, j'angoisse à l'idée de lui faire de nouveau face. Il faut qu'on parle, c'est évident mais j'ignore totalement quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour lui. Mes sentiments sont confus. C'est vrai il m'attire mais je ne tiens pas à sortir avec un garçon seulement pour son physique. Il a un comportement exécrable et je ne supporterai pas d'être avec un type pareil. Non, je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence que ça ne saurait pas fonctionner.

Une fois arrivés devant sa porte, Damien sort le double des clés de son appartement qu'Edward lui a confié il y a longtemps et on découvre pas mal de monde déjà présents pour lui faire une surprise.

A mon grand étonnement, je découvre Ariane, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire:

\- Tu connais Edward? Je l'ignorais, lui lancé-je étonnée.

\- Je ne le connais pas mais une copine à moi le connait et elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

\- Ah ok et alors…

\- Attention, il arrive! Nous préviens Damien nous intimant le silence immédiat.

Lorsqu'on entend les clés tourner dans la serrure, tout le monde reste sur le qui vive jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son apparition dans la pièce. Chacun lui crie en coeur:

\- Surprise!

Sauf moi, évidemment. J'ai un noeud dans l'estomac de le voir arriver saluer ses amis. Il est encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. Il porte un blazer bleu par dessus une chemise blanche et un jean assez serrant qui met en valeur ses longues jambes. J'ignore comment il va réagir en me voyant. Je regrette d'être venue, désormais.

Au moment où il s'approche de moi, il me regarde et m'évite pour remercier d'autres personnes. Je suis choquée par son impolitesse et fulmine de l'intérieur. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer mais malheureusement, ce serait malpoli de partir maintenant alors je dois prendre mon mal en patience.

La fête battant son plein, je sillonne entre les invités pour essayer de faire connaissance mais je n'arrive pas à faire la conversation. Je suis trop préoccupée. Edward semble bien s'amuser et il est évident qu'il évite de croiser mon regard. Je pense qu'il est vexé de ce que je lui ai fait et c'est compréhensible quand on y pense. Je devrais peut-être essayer d'en parler à Mélanie qui voit bien que je suis mal à l'aise et tente de venir me soutenir:

\- Que se passe-t-il entre vous? s'inquiète-elle. Je trouve votre attitude assez étrange pour un simple malentendu. Tu veux que j'essaye de parler avec lui ?

\- Surtout pas! Haussé-je un peu trop fort la voix. Je m'en rends compte immédiatement alors je m'excuse et je reprends: Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, je dois faire ça moi-même. Si tu y tiens…

Seulement, la fête commence à durer trop longtemps à mon goût alors je finis par m'éclipser dans le couloir et m'enfermer dans une pièce sombre.

Lorsque j'allume la lumière, je me rends compte que je suis dans une chambre… sa chambre. Plutôt bien rangée, quoi que certaines affaires trainent un peu ici et là mais ce n'est rien de catastrophique.

Je m'assieds sur son lit et feuillette ses livres de chevets sans trop m'y attarder.

J'aimerais bien pouvoir me reposer. Surtout que son lit est assez douillet mais ça ne se fait pas, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans sa permission.

Etre en ce moment dans sa chambre ne se fait pas non plus, à vrai dire, mais rester dans une pièce où il se trouve entouré de tous ses amis me gêne encore plus alors, je préfère me détendre ici.

D'un coup d'oeil, je fais le tour de la pièce et évite de fouiller sur son bureau car il y a sûrement des dossiers qui ne me regardent pas et, je ne tiens pas à exagérer dans cette intrusion.

J'ouvre la porte de sa penderie et je passe en revue ses vêtements. Je constate qu'il aime assez bien le bleu mais le peu de fois que je l'ai vu en atteste également.

En ouvrant la porte de gauche de son armoire, je constate qu'un miroir en pied y est collé.

Je touche un de ses vêtements et je me remémore les baisers qu'il m'a donné. Je dois dire qu'avec le recul, ce n'était pas désagréable loin de là.

En voulant refermer l'armoire, je remarque dans mon reflet que ma robe est un peu trop remontée et qu'on voit que je ne porte rien en dessous. Je la redescends doucement et je m'arrête dans mon élan pour la remonter de nouveau et je glisse mes doigts entre mes cuisses en fermant les yeux pour m'imaginer que c'est lui qui me touche…

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre ce qui me sort de ma rêverie et me cause une gêne inimaginable même si je me suis dépêchée de réajuster ma tenue.

Je devine que la personne étant entrée dans la chambre ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais. Je n'ose même pas regarder dans le miroir pour vérifier. En fait, je n'ose plus bouger.

La personne ne se met pas à rire ou à réagir d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, au point que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêver. Alors, je surmonte ma gêne et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir dans le miroir le reflet d'Edward qui se tient contre la porte de sa chambre, les mains dans les poches me fixant sans bouger.

Je suis tellement mal à l'aise que je vais m'asseoir sur son lit en silence évitant de le regarder.

Tout à coup, j'entends ses pas se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur le lit juste à côté de moi.

Je croise les jambes et les bras, les serrant autour de ma taille, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour me sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Je suis sûre qu'il va se foutre de moi d'une minute à l'autre.

A ma grande surprise, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et commence à me caresser. Mes joues s'empourprent car maintenant, on dirait qu'il croit que j'ai fait ça pour son d'anniversaire. Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui m'apercevant qu'il me contemple.

Je suis encore toute retournée par sa beauté. Il passe son autre main dans ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ses baisers sont à la fois tendres et sauvages. D'un doigt, il part de mon genou et longe le long de ma cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à mon intimité. Il me caresse avec douceur et dextérité tout en continuant ses baisers enflammés. Mon corps s'embrase à son contact enivrant.

Il se lève pour enlever son blazer qu'il jette par terre avant de me faire face et de déposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Il soulève ma robe et s'allonge sur moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je sers les jambes autour de ses hanches et je l'enlace prise dans le feu de l'action.

Il continue d'effleurer de ses doigts mon entrejambe et je commence à pousser un râle lorsque je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Le choc de toutes ses sensations me font perdre l'esprit et je cambre mon dos lorsqu'il descend sa bouche vers mon bas-ventre.

Sa langue lèche tendrement mon intimité alors que je glisse doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ma respiration s'accélère au fur et à mesure qu'il prend son temps pour me donner du plaisir. A un moment la sensation est telle que je m'agrippe à ses draps en poussant des cris affolés.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre et nous nous redressons subitement devant à un Damien complètement estomaqué face à ce qu'il vient de voir. Il s'excuse et referme la porte aussitôt.

Edward m'aide à réajuster ma robe et me dit qu'il vaut mieux y aller avant que tout le monde se demande où il est passé. J'acquiesce et je le suis dans le salon. Je vois Edward aller discuter avec des amis comme si de rien était.

\- Où étais-tu passé? S'enquiert Mélanie auprès de moi.

\- Je… J'étais… tenté-je avant que Damien vienne vers moi et m'intime de le suivre pour me parler. Une fois éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes, il finit par me confier:

\- Ecoute, ça ne me regarde pas ce que tu fais de ta vie mais je tiens tout de même à te prévenir d'une chose sur Edward. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs potes mais je te conseille quand même d'être prudente avec lui. Il n'est pas du genre à avoir des petites amies si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Oui, je comprends… Mer… Merci de m'avoir prévenu. balbutié-je gênée qu'il nous ait vu.

D'un certain côté, vu ce qu'il me dit, je suis contente qu'il nous ait interrompu. J'étais tellement déconnectée quand j'étais avec Edward mais maintenant que j'ai repris mes esprits, je me rends compte que c'est juste un Manu et Laurent de plus et ça, je ne veux plus. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris de me laisser entraîner là dedans comme une idiote.

On retourne dans le salon et Edward me frôle pour glisser doucement ses doigts dans les miens et m'emmener dans le couloir pour discuter:

\- Tu restes cette nuit, s'il te plaît? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

J'ai les joues qui rosissent mais je me ressaisis et je lui dis que je ne veux pas du genre de relation qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir.

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, m'annonce-t-il sur un ton de reproche avant de me laisser en plan.

Quand je vois son comportement, je me rends compte que je n'ai rien perdu.


	4. Le supplice de Mata Hari

Près de chez Mélanie et moi, il y a un parc et un peu plus loin, un bois où des joggeurs vont s'entraîner de temps en temps. Moi, j'y vais seulement pour m'y promener car j'adore la nature. J'adore entendre les petits oiseaux chanter, apercevoir un petit écureuil passer ou simplement sentir l'odeur que dégagent les arbres et leurs feuillages.

Au bout d'un chemin étroit, il y a un petit ruisseau et parfois, je m'installe contre un arbre tout près et je lis ou je chante car il n'y a souvent presque personne qui passe par là alors, je peux me détendre sans craindre d'être surprise.

Aujourd'hui, ce dimanche après midi, j'y vais car j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise tout à l'heure de découvrir une inconnue en ouvrant ma porte au lieu d'Edward pour me donner des cours de néerlandais. C'est une de ses potes qui a accepté de lui rendre ce service. J'ai été totalement dépitée quand elle m'a expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas venir et qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait encore le temps de m'aider les semaines à venir.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait fait un coup pareil. Cependant, après ce qu'il s'est passé à son anniversaire, j'aurais du me douter qu'il se passerait quelque chose dans le style. Enfin bon, je n'ai eu aucune explication de sa part, seulement via cette Sarah qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très gentille, m'insupporte déjà.

On sent qu'elle a accepté de le faire parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Bref, je trouve ça assez triste à vrai dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'installe au pied de l'arbre qui se trouve près du ruisseau et après avoir feuilleté l'un de mes cours, je me mets à chanter l'un des célèbres hits de Sia, _Diamond._

J'ignorais que j'avais une jolie voix jusqu'à ce que je me mette à chanter devant des amis en primaire, c'est eux qui me l'ont fait remarquer. Depuis, j'aime pousser la chansonnette de temps en temps même si je préfère que personne ne m'écoute.

Cependant, j'entends tout coup un bruit un peu plus haut dans les feuillages. Je me lève pour voir ce que c'est mais je ne vois rien. Je présume que c'est un petit animal qui se promène alors je me rassieds et continue sur ma lancée.

\- Je suis impressionné, s'exclame une voix derrière moi

Je me retourne brusquement pour découvrir Edward en tenue de sport et transpirant. Je suppose qu'il vient faire du jogging dans le coin.

\- J'ignorais que tu faisais du jogging par ici? m'étonné-je encore

\- Oui, je n'habite pas loin de ce bois en réalité.

\- Ah oui? Moi aussi… enfin, tu le sais…

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés avant de me confier:

\- Ta voix est envoûtante…

\- Mer…merci, bredouillé-je toujours gênée

Ses yeux bleus cherchent mon regard. Je sens mes joues rosir face à cette proximité. Cependant, je me ressaisis lorsque je me rappelle qu'il m'a laissé en plan aujourd'hui.

\- Donc, lui dis-je dans un ton de reproche, tu n'as pas voulu continuer nos cours

\- Ta remplaçante fera très bien l'affaire, se défend-il

\- Si tu le dis… lui réponds-je toujours vexée en essayant d'éviter son regard qui tente toujours de me dévisager.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne plus se voir après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne crois pas?

\- On peut toujours rester amis? Tenté-je

\- Amis? ricane-t-il, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut être juste amis?

\- Cela ne coute rien d'essayer, rétorqué-je en haussant les épaules

\- Bon et bien d'accord, essayons, conclut-il en me tendant sa main pour sceller ce nouveau lien

\- D'accord, confirmé-je enthousiaste en lui serrant la main.

Après cette décision, on reprend la route pour rentrer. On fait une partie de chemin ensemble et ensuite, chacun de notre côté.

A l'appartement, Mélanie est sur le divan zappant les différentes chaînes de la TV.

En me voyant arriver, elle éteint et me demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et moi ce vendredi car elle a bien vu qu'il se tramait quelque chose depuis que Damien a voulu me parler à part. Cependant, elle n'a pas pu me le demander puisqu'elle est restée le week-end avec lui et il ne lui a rien révélé par égard pour moi et son ami surtout, à mon avis.

\- On s'est embrassé… lui avoué-je mal à l'aise

\- Oh putain, s'écrie-t-elle, raconte-moi tout!

Alors que je lui retrace ce qui s'est passé, Mélanie jubile de voir la tournure des évènements.

\- Je me doutais que vous finiriez ensemble, se réjouit-elle

\- Non, maintenant on va rester ami, c'est mieux comme ça

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup mais bon, tu verras ça la semaine prochaine…

\- Oui, enfin, on verra d'abord s'il revient les dimanches, rétorqué-je toujours hésitante

\- Non, je veux parler de la soirée d'Halloween. Il y a une énorme fête à la capitale et il faut absolument qu'on y aille, tu me l'as promis!

\- Quand ça?

\- Le jour où... Rho mais allez, vient un point c'est tout, souffle-t-elle amusée. En plus, il y a de forte chance que Edward soit là et on aura l'occasion de se déguiser, ce sera trop fun!

\- Mouais, si tu le dis, doutais-je encore

\- Mais bien sûr que si!

\- Et en quoi on va se déguiser alors?

\- Moi, j'aimerais être Cléopâtre!

\- Toutes les filles se déguisent en Cléopâtre!

\- C'est pas faux. Faudra que je me creuse la tête alors et toi, tu veux être quoi?

\- J'ai quelques petites idées mais je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir un déguisement…

\- Moi, je sais où on peut aller chercher des trucs pas chers.

On convient d'un jour de la semaine pour aller faire nos petites emplettes pour le vendredi suivant. Idéalement, ce serait jeudi après-midi.

Le jour j, on se retrouve après nos cours au centre ville pour nous rendre dans une friperie géniale que Mélanie a découvert par hasard, il n'y a pas longtemps.

En deux temps trois mouvements, je trouve ce qu'il me faut pour mon déguisement et deux, trois vêtements en plus pour ma ça pour moins de 10 euros. Cependant, il me manque encore des accessoires qu'il faut que j'aille chercher dans des magasins spécifiques mais que j'arrive à dégoter dans un supermarché.

Le vendredi soir, on s'excite comme des folles pour s'apprêter.

Mélanie a décidé de se déguiser en Pocahontas. Moi, j'avais vraiment envie de me déguiser en Mata Hari, la célèbre espionne de la première guerre mondiale.

Pour cela, je suis arrivée à dénicher un top pailleté or et une jupe volante bleutée légèrement transparente. Je porterai des sandales et une sorte de diadème asiatique.

Mélanie aide à me coiffer et me maquiller pour l'occasion. Le résultat est juste bluffant.

Lorsque nous sommes prêtes, on prend nos manteaux pour se parer contre le froid d'automne et on descend comme d'habitude pour monter dans la voiture de Damien, on le découvre déguisé en pirate. On pouffe toutes les deux de rire et il démarre pour nous emmener à cette fameuse soirée.

Une fois sur place, les gens se bousculent à l'entrée pour entrer. Tous avec des parures plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Heureusement, nous on a nos préventes, donc on peut rentrer assez vite.

A l'intérieur, Damien se dirige vers une groupe d'amis où je remarque un garçon séduisant déguisé en romain antique. Il est en pleine discussion avec une fille en pâmoison devant lui. Bien entendu, c'est Edward.

Il s'avance vers moi et me salue. Je vais également saluer d'autres connaissances comme Olivier, que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps.

On prend tous un verre, on papote un peu et on finit par aller danser. Enfin, c'est surtout Mélanie qui m'y traîne de force.

Cependant, une fois lancée, je me mets assez vite dans l'ambiance, étant donné que j'aime la plupart des chansons qui passent.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'imprègne de la musique, je sens quelqu'un qui danse aussi près de moi. Non pas la foule habituelle qui nous entoure, je perçois que c'est quelqu'un qui tiens à se rapprocher de moi en particulier. Je constate que c'est Edward. Je préfère ne pas prêter attention et continuer à m'amuser.

Seulement, je sens que des mains se posent sur mes hanches pendant que je danse. Je lève les yeux pour m'assurer que c'est bien Edward. Effectivement, il se colle à moi en faisant mine de se concentrer sur le Dj.

La musique bat son plein et l'euphorie nous submerge à un point tel que Edward n'hésite pas à me prendre dans ses bras et à m'embrasser. Sa langue s'aventurant dans ma bouche pour caresser la mienne. Il descend dans mon cou et remonte jusqu'à mon oreille pour me susurrer quelque chose que j'ai du mal à discerner pendant un moment.

Cependant, sa voix faisant doucement vibrer mon tympan m'émoustille jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il me dit:

\- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant…

Cette simple phrase me permet de reprendre mes esprits et de réaliser ce que je fais. Je le repousse et m'éloigne de lui le plus loin possible.

En regardant en arrière, je constate qu'il me suit. Je me rends dans un couloir près de l'entrée où la musique est moins assourdissante:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? me demande-t-il déconcerté

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas de ce genre d'histoire et toi, tu insistes

\- C'est bon, on ne faisait rien de mal, on s'amusait...

\- C'est justement ça le problème, je ne veux plus m'amuser moi. Je veux quelqu'un qui a réellement envie d'être avec moi, tu comprends?

\- Oui mais je… ne saurais pas être ce genre de gars, je suis désolé…

\- Et bien moi aussi avoué-je déçue.

Il me regarde d'un air dépité, avant de hausser les épaules résigné.

Je me retourne et je vois Olivier, l'ami de Damien qui semble vouloir s'en aller alors je fonce vers lui pour vérifier ce qu'il compte faire. Vu qu'il tient aussi à rentrer, on va chercher nos manteaux au vestiaire et il me guide jusque sa voiture.

J'envoie un message à Mélanie pour la prévenir que la tournure des évènements m'a découragé pour le reste de la soirée et que je rentre avec Olivier. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour regarder Edward qui me laisse partir sans tenter quoi que soit pour me retenir. Cette fois, c'est fini, on dirait bien. Malgré ma décision raisonnable, j'ai le coeur qui se serre à cette pensée.

Sur le chemin du parking, Olivier me dit qu'il a du se garer plus loin car il n'y avait plus de place lorsqu'il est arrivé. Je le suis sans discuter mais alors, je finis par me rendre compte que l'endroit où il m'emmène est sombre et déserté. De plus, je ne vois pas où il aurait pu garer une voiture:

\- T'es sûr que c'est par ici? m'enquiers-je dubitative

Je me tourne vers lui et j'ai à peine le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il saute sur moi pour plaquer sa bouche baveuse contre la mienne. Il me serre fermement en empoignant mes bras pour empêcher toute tentative de me défendre.

Je me débats de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à dégager ma bouche et à le supplier d'arrêter:

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? l'interpellé-je paniquée

\- Arrête, je sais que t'aimes ça, me balance-t-il en me pelotant sans état d'âme.

Je tente toujours tant bien que mal de le repousser mais il me donne un coup à l'épaule ce qui me propulse par terre et lui permet de s'abattre sur moi. Plus j'essaye de me défendre et plus il me blesse pour m'empêcher de résister.

Soudain, deux garçons jaillissent de nulle part et me sauve de son agression. Ils lui disent de foutre le camp vite fait en le menaçant fermement.

Je reprends mon souffle difficilement, tétanisée par ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

Mes sauveurs s'approchent de moi et me reconduisent vers l'entrée de la soirée, vérifiant mon état général.

Lorsque j'aperçois Mélanie se précipitait sur moi après lui avoir envoyé un sms, elle me bombarde de questions totalement paniquée:

Mais enfin, qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça? C'est dingue tout de même! Tu es blessée? Je vois Damien qui me fixe l'air désolé et Edward qui semble d'abord sidéré mais commence vite à trembler de rage en entendant le récit des évènements de la bouche d'un de mes bienfaiteurs. Etant donné que j'ose à peine articuler quoi que ce soit:

\- C'est Olivier qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas? M'interroge Edward avec insistance.

Je baisse les yeux pour éviter de répondre à sa question, gênée du trouble que j'engendre autour de moi.

Sans attendre ma confirmation, il fonce vers le parking et disparaît je ne sais où.

Tout à coup, une voiture démarre au quart de tour et fonce dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

On a à peine eu le temps de protester car ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à une telle réaction de sa part:

\- Je sens que cette histoire va mal se finir , s'inquiète Damien, je vais essayer de les retrouver pour calmer le jeu, continue-t-il.

\- Et on retourne comment nous? S'exclame Mélanie perplexe.

Je vous dépose en chemin alors mais on se dépêche car il vaut mieux éviter que ça se termine en bain de sang… Conclut-il. On ne proteste pas et on le suit jusque dans sa voiture, j'ai juste le temps de remercier chaleureusement les bons samaritains. Damien nous ramène donc avant de foncer directement essayer de désamorcer le conflit. Mélanie est inquiète pour son petit ami, ce qui est normal. Moi, je suis si troublée que je ne sais même plus quoi penser.

Elle m'aide cependant à me changer. Je prends une douche vite fait et j'évite de me regarder dans le miroir pour ne pas voir l'état détaillé de mes blessures.

Mon amie me prépare un thé à la camomille pour me détendre et je vais me coucher dès que ce dernier fut avalé.

J'essaie de m'endormir mais en vain. Des images de l'assaut d'Olivier me reviennent sans cesse en boucle.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonne en bas et Mélanie se précipite pour ouvrir. Je sursaute dans mon lit saisie par le bruit engendré par la sonnette.

Je suis vite soulagée lorsque j'entends la voix de Damien et celle d'Edward. Olivier n'est pas présent, ce qui me rassure largement. J'ignore ce qu'il ferait encore là mais dans mon angoisse, j'imagine le pire.

Edward demande à Mélanie pour me voir mais elle lui conseille de me laisser me reposer.

Il semble bouleversé et je crois qu'il se sent aussi coupable mais je ne discerne pas bien en quoi.

De ma chambre, j'interpelle Mélanie pour qu'il le laisse entrer. Je compte le rassurer pour qu'il ne pense pas que c'est en quoi que ce soit de sa faute.

M'ayant entendue, il entre précipitamment dans ma chambre, ralentit dans son élan et s'approche doucement de moi. S'installant au pied de mon lit.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir retenu tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû te raccompagner s'excuse Edward

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. De plus, je ne t'aurais de toute façon pas suivie, affirmé-je

\- Oui mais je… tente-il encore

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je t'assure, rétorqué-je espérant l'apaiser.

Je me retourne dans mon lit et je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller essayant de me reposer.

Je l'entends s'en aller alors, dans un murmure, je lui demande de rester près de moi.

J'ignore pourquoi mais sa présence me rassure.

Alors, il revient sur ses pas et je devine dans l'obscurité qu'il prend un petit fauteuil qu'il déplace pour se rapprocher de mon lit et s'y installe confortablement.

Je me sens désormais protégée et en peu de temps, je m'assoupis.


	5. Le fil d'Ariane

La lumière du jour me sort de mon sommeil. La première chose que je vois lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est lui. Endormi sur le petit fauteuil installé près de mon lit.

Ce qu'il a fait pour moi me réchauffe le coeur au plus haut point.

Je me rends compte de le gentillesse dont il peut faire preuve quand il n'agit pas comme un idiot.

Quand je le vois dormir de cette façon, ses cheveux blonds recouvrant ses jolis yeux, je trouve qu'il a l'air d'un ange. Il paraît dormir paisiblement malgré l'inconfort que doit représenter ce fauteuil pour lui qui est si grand…

A la vue de ce magnifique tableau, je tends ma main vers son visage pour dégager ses cheveux. Le contact de mes doigts sur sa peau lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête change de position et je constate un horrible oeil au bord noir que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille à cause de l'obscurité.

Il me sourit mais moi, je frémis face aux conséquences de ma mésaventure…

\- Tu as bien dormi? Me demande-t-il d'une douce voix

\- Pourquoi tu es allé le voir? L'interroge-je calmement

\- Pardon? Oh, je voulais juste qu'il pait pour ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est un … Je ne connais même pas de mot assez fort pour dire ce que je pense de lui…

\- Je comprends et je t'en remercie mais je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, concentre toi juste sur ta réhabilitation, me rassure-t-il avec un accent flamand qui le rend encore plus craquant qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute…

\- Doucement, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus ce qui est arrivé hier. J'ai pris cette décision moi-même et je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.

\- Je me le demande, le taquiné-je.

Il me fait un grand sourire que je lui rends volontiers. En me levant, mon t-shirt de nuit découvre mon épaule laissant apercevoir un énorme bleu. Son sourire s'efface immédiatement et laisse place à une expression de colère mêlé de tristesse. Il sert les dents mais a ses yeux qui s'humidifie légèrement. Ses poings se serrent également alors je pose mes mains dessus, je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant d'ajouter:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me sens mieux maintenant. Je suis contente que tu sois resté près de moi cette nuit. Je te remercie encore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Son visage se détend ne laissant seulement transparaître un air sincèrement désolé.

Je lui fais la bise sur une joue et je me lève pour de bon afin d'aller me laver. Lorsque je reviens, je remarque qu'il m'a préparée une tartine et un verre de lait.

Je souris en constatant toutes ses petites attentions. Cependant, je constate qu'il a passé sa nuit dans son déguisement alors je lui dis qu'il peut rentrer se changer. Je ne tiens pas à le retenir plus longtemps. Il me serre dans ses bras avant de partir et me promet de repasser plus tard. Je lui suis profondément reconnaissante pour son dévouement et même si je ne tiens pas à exagérer, je dois avouer que j'espère au plus profond de moi qu'il n'arrêtera pas de me choyer comme il le fait.

Mélanie tient à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et moi cette nuit alors je lui raconte en détail:

\- C'est tellement romantique, je trouve, sa façon chevaleresque d'être aller défendre ton honneur. C'est digne du prince charmant. Rêvasse-t-elle. Je crois qu'il en pince vraiment pour toi, tu sais.

\- Il ne veut pas d'une relation sérieuse, lui rappelé-je

\- Pour le moment. Continue de lui faire perdre la tête comme tu le fais et en moins de deux, il sera à tes pieds. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, insiste-elle amusée

\- Tu exagères, rétorqué-je pleine d'espoir.

\- Tu comptes porter plainte contre « tu sais qui »?

\- Euh, je ne crois pas non… Je n'ai plus envie de lui faire face à nouveau

\- Je comprends soupire-t-elle.

Après avoir terminé notre conversation, je vais me détendre dans ma chambre en regardant une série jusqu'au retour d'Edward. Ce dernier finit enfin par revenir. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'à l'idée qu'il revient passer du temps avec moi.

Je vais à sa rencontre et lui propose de voir un film ensemble dans ma chambre. Il accepte sans hésiter.

Il me suit dans la pièce et s'allonge de tout son long sur mon lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté jusqu'à ce que je descende de mon nuage et que je lui demande ce qu'il veut voir:

\- Un film d'horreur, tente-t-il

\- Je vais faire des cauchemars si j'en regarde un.

\- Je te protégerai si tu as peur, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter

\- Alors un pas trop effrayant, argué-je pour faire un compromis

Le temps qu'on se décide sur le film à voir, il est temps de manger, alors, on a l'idée d'aller se chercher des frites au coin de la rue.

Je profite de toute l'attention qu'il m'offre pour apprendre à mieux le connaître en lui posant des questions. Je découvre par exemple qu'il a fait les mêmes études que moi qu'il a récemment terminé avant de décrocher un poste en tant que chargé de communication.

Il me raconte des petites anecdotes sur son enfance. Quand il a eu son premier baiser: à 13 ans avec une certaine Béa qui était un peu plus grande que lui à l'époque mais leur relation s'est vite effrité après qu'il l'ait soupçonnée d'avoir dévoré son sachet de _chiques_ sans son accord ( _bonbons_ pour les français).

Il adore le vélo et la natation mais aussi regarder des films et lire de temps en temps.

Son plus grand rêve, c'est de faire le tour du monde.

Cela me fait tellement plaisir qu'il se confie à moi même si c'est pour me raconter des petites choses anodines. J'aimerais tant en savoir d'avantage sur lui mais je ne veux pas le brusquer en insistant alors une fois de retour dans l'appartement, on va dans ma chambre pour dévorer nos frites devant un thriller. J'ai réussi à marchander avec lui pour regarder un suspens avant son choix.

Avant le film d'horreur, je décide d'aller me changer pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable car il est tard et si je m'endors, je ne tiens pas à être toute habillée. Alors, je choisis un pyjama chemise-pantalon avec des motifs de petits chats dessus. Rien de sexy, on est là pour se détendre. Malgré tout, il rougit en me voyant arrivé dans cette tenue. Sûrement la trouve-t-il ridicule mais il n'ose rien me dire pour ne pas me contrarier.

Toujours avachi sur le fauteuil inconfortable alors que moi, je m'installe dans mon lit douillet, j'ai un pincement au coeur de le laisser là même s'il ne se plaint pas.

\- Tu sais, tu peux venir t'allonger près de moi si tu préfères, ce sera sûrement plus confortable que ce fauteuil, lui proposé-je

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien là, je ne veux pas te déranger …

\- Tu ne me dérangeras pas, mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux… Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est un lit une personne à la base mais il est suffisamment large, tu seras plus à l'aise.

\- Si tu me le demandes si gentiment, je ne vais pas refuser, répond-il enthousiaste. Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'enlève mon jean car, j'ai peur d'avoir trop chaud avec … Attention, je te promets de ne rien tenter de déplacer

\- Oui bien sûr, mets-toi à l'aise, acquiescé-je un peu déçue tout de même par sa déclaration mais je ne tiens pas à gâcher les instants que je passe avec lui à cause de mes appréhensions.

Il enlève son t-shirt en premier lieu et je découvre son torse musclé juste comme il faut. La couleur dorée de sa peau accentue la beauté de son corps. Il retire discrètement son pantalon et je détourne les yeux vers mon écran d'ordinateur que j'ai rapproché de mon lit pour l'occasion. Je le sens se glisser sous mes draps et s'installer confortablement à mes côtés. Je mets en route le film qu'il a choisi et je sens ses bras m'enlacer tout doucement. Je me laisse alors allée contre lui, n'en revenant pas de l'ambiguïté de la situation.

D'un point de vue extérieur, il pourrait passer pour mon petit ami. Cette pensée me réchauffe le coeur qui bat déjà à 100 à l'heure juste au contact de son corps contre le mien.

Lorsque le film montre des images trop effrayantes, je tourne ma tête pour me réfugier dans ses bras. Il rit à chaque fois que je le fais mais il me caresse les cheveux tout en me serrant davantage contre lui, ce qui me met dans un tel état de bonheur que je me demande si au final, je n'en fais parfois pas un peu trop juste pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par m'assoupir blottie dans ses bras parfaitement musclés.

Le lendemain, je le sens encore contre moi. Je sens le souffle de sa respiration dans mes cheveux et entends le battement régulier de son coeur.

Face à tant de tendresse de sa part, je me mets à embrasser doucement son torse pour ne pas le réveiller. Cependant, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et me regarde faire sans rien dire. A un moment donné je lève la tête et le fixe avec insistance. La douceur de son regard m'incite à rapprocher mon visage du sien alors, il tente des petits baisers sur mes lèvres pour commencer. Voyant que je les lui rends, il m'embrasse vigoureusement.

Il glisse ses doigts sous ma chemise pour caresser mon dos.

Cependant, lorsqu'il descend vers mon pantalon, je l'arrête net dans son élan et me dégage brusquement, assaillie de toutes les images négatives des derniers évènements.

Il est surpris avant de se montrer exagérément pragmatique:

\- T'as raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis et tu mérites… mieux que moi. Surtout vu ce qu'il t'es arrivé récemment, balance-t-il sans ménagement

\- De toute façon, je ne me sens pas encore prête à… Enfin, je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait remise, avoué-je blessée par sa réaction. Donc, il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là

\- Exactement, conclut-il un peu fermement avant de sortir du lit. Je constate à l'avant de son boxeur que son pénis est en érection. Cependant, il se rhabille vite l'air contrarié et s'en va sans rien ajouter.

Je fonds en larme face au brusque revirement de son comportement. Je passe une bonne partie de la journée dans mon lit essayant de me remettre de mes émotions mais en vain. Mélanie essaye de m'aider, elle croit que ça a un rapport avec l'agression, cependant, je lui confie ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et moi alors elle tente de me réconforter tant bien que mal.

Je me rends malheureusement compte qu'il ne changera jamais et dans le fond, j'ai encore de la chance qu'il me prévienne.

Les semaines suivantes, j'essaye de me concentrer sur mes études. Evidemment, je ne sors plus et Mélanie n'insiste pas. Je dois absolument me sortir Edward de la tête qui ne me donne évidemment plus de nouvelles.

Les cours semblent s'accélérer à l'approche des examens alors, je mets tout en oeuvre pour rester en ordre.

Un jour, je croise Ariane en ville, elle me salue de loin et s'en va directement. Je la comprends, tout le monde est à cran et moi-même, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de discuter.

Lorsque je rentre à l'appartement. Damien et Mélanie sont en train de manger. Je me prépare un truc en vitesse et je m'installe près d'eux. Ils sont en pleine conversation sur les potins. Mélanie adore ça alors, elle tient à ce qu'il lui fasse des confidences puisqu'il est au courant de pas mal de choses:

\- Entre Emilie et David s'est terminé, lui confie-t-il

\- Fallait le prévoir, il n'allait pas du tout ensemble, argue-t-elle

\- Ah oui, le plus impressionné de tous: Edward s'est enfin trouvé une copine, balance-t-il, une certaine Ariana ou Adrienne

\- Ariane, murmuré-je totalement secouée.

Mélanie me regarde et voit que je blêmis à cette nouvelle. Je l'entends lâcher sa fourchette et se précipiter sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Damien comprend son erreur et s'excuse mais je ne lui en veux pas… Pas à lui. Je sens de chaudes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je me sens tellement mal que j'ai l'impression que toute l'énergie que j'ai réussi à récupérer malgré tout s'évapore comme un rien.

Je ne comprends plus rien, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il s'était foutu de moi, depuis le début!


	6. Jeux imprudents

Je pleure depuis si longtemps maintenant que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé toute l'eau de mon corps. Mais alors que je crois que je n'ai plus assez de larmes en moi, il me suffit juste de penser à son mensonge éhonté pour me remettre à sangloter.

Assise au pieds de mon lit, Mélanie essaie de me consoler mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je finis cependant par m'endormir de fatigue.

Le lendemain, ce n'est plus de la tristesse que je ressens mais de la colère. J'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas me donner à lui comme il l'espérait. Ce n'est qu'un moins que rien pour s'amuser avec les sentiments des gens, surtout en sachant ce qu'il venait de m'arriver.

Alors, sur ce raisonnement plus éclairé, je décide de ne pas me laisser abattre par ce genre d'individu et au contraire, aller de l'avant plutôt que de perdre mon temps plus longtemps à pleurnicher pour lui.

Je me lève, prends une douche et me remets au boulot car les examens approchent et il faut que je les réussisse.

Mélanie est contente que je vais un peu mieux et continue à me soutenir lorsqu'elle sent que je faiblis.

Pour les vacances de Noël, je compte revenir chez mes parents seulement pour les fêtes car je compte bûcher sérieusement sur mes cours, pas le choix en période de blocus.

Etudier me prend tellement la tête que j'ai à peine le temps de penser à Edward de toute façon. Cela ne l'empêche pas cependant de m'envoyer des messages comme si de rien était pour prendre des nouvelles de mon blocus. J'essaie souvent d'écourter nos conversations et évite surtout de lui demander pour Ariane car je ne tiens pas à savoir mais il revient malgré tout souvent à la charge, heureusement, ce n'est pas pour me parler d'elle.

Lorsque les examens se terminent enfin, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me reposer et c'est ce que je fais. J'attends que Mélanie finisse aussi ses examens pour fêter ça dignement.

A l'instant où elle revient à l'appartement après son dernier oral, elle vient me chercher pour aller dans un bar fêter ça.

On s'amuse modérément malgré les promesses qu'on s'était faites pour guindailler (fêter) toute la nuit. Damien nous rejoint et malheureusement Edward aussi, ce qui me vaut un pincement au coeur, même si je suis plus ou moins arrivée à me le sortir de la tête. Cependant, le revoir me fait toujours quelque chose. Heureusement, il est juste passé dire bonjour à l'assemblée avant de s'éloigner de notre table pour papoter avec quelqu'un au comptoir.

\- Moi, j'ai une idée, propose Damien, on loue un chalet tous ensemble dans le sud et on va skier

\- Oh, ce serait super, s'enthousiasme aussitôt Mélanie, il faut trop que tu viennes Bella, c'est obligé. On va trop s'éclater

\- Je ne sais pas, hésité-je sceptique

\- Oh allez, s'il te plaît, comme ça on fêtera nos examens dignement.

Je doute sincèrement que cette escapade soit une bonne idée car Edward sera sûrement là, ainsi que cette… Ariane. Evidemment, je ne la supporte plus désormais.

Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas savoir cette fois-ci que j'avais des vues sur lui mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je vois cette union d'un mauvais oeil.

Elle m'a effectivement déjà fait le coup une fois avec Nathan.

Elle savait que j'avais des vues sur lui, mieux encore, elle était au courant de ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de ma réputation. Cela ne l'a pourtant pas empêché de sortir avec lui. Ariane m'a énormément déçue lorsque j'ai découvert leur relation. Je sais que ce n'était pas mon petit ami mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un manque de respect vis à vis de moi d'accepter de sortir avec un garçon qui m'avait doublement blessée en me rejetant et m'insultant.

Elle pouvait avoir le garçon qu'elle voulait, après tout, elle a des airs de Nina Dobrev. Cependant, elle l'a quand même choisi lui.

J'ai fini par m'en remettre, surtout lorsqu'elle l'a plaqué pour un autre mais bon, notre amitié s'est effrité à la suite de cette histoire.

Ici, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le savoir, pourtant, cela me fait encore mal quelque part.

A propos du voyage, il faut de toute façon voir si j'aurais assez pour y aller. Au fond, c'est vrai que j'aimerais faire partie de cette aventure mais j'ai peur que ça finisse par se retourner contre moi.

Tandis que je suis en train de siroter patiemment ma boisson, Tristan, un pote de Damien s'installe à mes côtés et commence à raconter sa journée au groupe.

Moi, je n'écoute que d'une oreille car je suis toujours tracassée par cette histoire de séjour au ski.

A ma grande surprise, Tristan se tourne soudain vers moi et prend de mes nouvelles, ce qui me permet de me détendre et de penser à autre chose.

La soirée se clôture calmement, je suis tellement prise dans une conversation avec le pote de Damien que je remarque à peine l'arrivée d'Ariane qui se dirige vers Edward. Je préfère me concentrer sur Tristan qui est un garçon très gentil et intéressant. Certes, d'une beauté plus modeste que celle d'Edward mais il a tout de même du charme avec ses yeux verts et son sourire en coin provoquant une fossette qui le rend vraiment craquant. Il a plutôt des cheveux châtains avec une coupe assez courte mais qui lui va bien, je dois dire.

\- Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'oeil de Tristan, me fait remarquer Mélanie dans la voiture de Damien qui nous ramène au bercail

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, douté-je timidement

\- Moi, je suis sûre que si, insiste-t-elle, sans compter qu'il est vraiment partant pour le ski donc raison de plus pour venir avec nous.

\- On verra bien, espéré-je car au final, il faut toujours que je sache si j'ai assez pour m'y rendre.

Après avoir fait les calculs, nous sommes arrivés à trouver un terrain d'entente pour que ça ne revienne pas trop cher à tout le monde.

On a créé un événement privé sur Facebook pour inviter tous ceux avec qui on avait envie d'aller. Mélanie l'a proposé à une ou deux copines, Damien à ses potes et moi à personne. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne connais personne qui aurait assez pour y aller ou alors je sais qu'ils ont déjà prévu autre chose. Etant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis proches comme c'est le cas pour Damien, j'ai vite fait le tour des possibilités.

Evidemment, Edward et Ariane vont venir mais heureusement, Tristan sera là pour me changer les idées. Il m'a ajouté sur Facebook et depuis, on papote de temps en temps, ce qui me fait naturellement plaisir.

On s'organise assez vite pour partir dans le sud de la France avant la reprise des cours.

Dans l'avion, je suis assise du côté du hublot près de Mélanie et Damien. De ma position, je ne peux pas voir Edward et Ariane se bécoter sur d'autres sièges à l'arrière. Heureusement, puisque ce spectacle affligeant m'agacerait au plus haut point.

Une fois atterris, nous prenons un taxi qui nous dépose devant le chalet que nous avons loué pour la semaine.

Nous répartissons les 5 chambres comme suit: Les deux couples que forment Mélanie-Damien et Edward-Ariane disposent d'une chambre chacun alors que les 4 « pauvres » célibataires dont Tristan, François, Charlotte (une pote de Mélanie) et moi, doivent se partager deux chambres. Les garçons ensembles et moi avec Charlotte forcément.

Ainsi personne n'a l'avantage de dormir dans la chambre seul.

Nous commençons donc par déballer nos affaires avant de faire un bref planning pour la journée. Cependant, puisque c'est le temps de midi, on décide d'aller déjeuner dans un restaurant du coin avant d'aller skier.

Lorsque nous avons terminé, on revient au chalet afin de prendre le nécessaire pour la glisse.

De mon côté, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire du sport aujourd'hui, alors je me porte volontaire pour aller faire les courses de la semaine. Tristan propose de m'accompagner et, à la grande surprise générale, Edward aussi. Ce dernier prétexte vouloir choisir la nourriture qu'il compte ingurgiter.

Ariane ne le retient pas mais fort heureusement, elle a décrété que pour rien au monde elle privilégierait les courses au snowboard.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur ce qu'on ferait de notre après midi, chacun dépose dans une enveloppe une certaine somme pour payer nos courses. Damien nous indique sur une carte quel chemin prendre pour nous rendre au supermarché du coin et notre petit groupe se sépare enfin.

Sur la route du magasin, Tristan ne semble pas gêné de la présence d'Edward qui s'empresse de se mêler à notre conversation. Evidemment, puisqu'il est là, ce serait malpoli de le laisser en plan. Quoi que cela ne me déplairait pas vu le sale coup qu'il m'a fait.

Arrivés au supermarché, je prends un caddie et nous nous promenons dans les rayons pour choisir le nécessaire.

Je dois dire que je suis plus pragmatique que les garçons à ce niveau là. Surtout avec Edward qui a plus l'air de s'intéresser aux gourmandises qu'à des repas sains. Ce qui, dans le fond, contredit un peu ce qu'il a affirmé plus tôt. Quoi qu'il aurait pu vouloir s'assurer qu'on achète suffisamment de friandises.

Une fois à la caisse, il ne reste presque plus rien de l'enveloppe et nous sommes tellement chargés qu'un taxi est nécessaire pour nous ramener.

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward brandit un magazine de charme qu'il sort de sa veste. Je me demande à quel moment il se l'est acheté.

Il le feuillette sans aucune gêne à nos côtés dans le taxi et me le met soudain sous le nez, ce qui me fait faire un brusque mouvement de recul:

\- On dirait toi! blague-t-il joyeusement en me présentant une femme nue

\- T'es vraiment un gamin, rouspété-je en roulant des yeux

\- Mais si, regarde Tristan, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle lui ressemble, insiste-t-il tout près de lui qui semble très mal à l'aise:

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

\- Moi, je trouve que si, conclut-il amusé.

C'est vrai que cette femme est le même genre de personne que moi physiquement parlant, cela dit, elle a un plus beau corps que le mien et surtout des seins plus gros. Alors que j'ai pourtant déjà une assez forte poitrine.

Une fois rentré, on range les courses et on attend que les autres rentrent pour souper.

Je discute avec Tristan mais Edward tient toujours à s'imposer. Ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs.

Lorsque les autres arrivent enfin, on se prépare une raclette et tout le monde décide d'aller dans le jacuzzi. Le souci, c'est que j'ai oublié mon maillot, du coup je ne peux pas en profiter avant d'en avoir acheté un. Même si Edward m'affirme que ça ne dérangerait personne que j'y aille nue:

\- Surtout Tristan, ajoute-t-il sur un ton sarcastique

Qu'importe, je ne compte pas les rejoindre ce soir. Par contre, je profite que tout le monde y soit pour aller me laver car je suis assez prude et je n'ai pas envie de me changer même devant les filles.

C'est pourquoi, alors que je n'entends plus aucun bruit dans le couloir de l'étage, je me précipite dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires de toilettes et fonce vers la salle de bain.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que je tombe sur Edward en train de se masturber devant le magazine de charme de toute à l'heure, page ouverte sur mon soit disant sosie. Surpris, il remonte aussitôt son maillot de bain alors que je referme la porte aussi vite que possible.

Je suis totalement embarrassée par ce que j'ai vu.

J'ai cependant à peine le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'il ouvre la porte et me demande d'entrer pour me parler.

J'entre toujours remuée par les évènements et remarque son visage rosi par la gêne de la situation:

\- Je crois que je te dois quelques explications pour Ariane, change-t-il tout à coup de sujet

Mon visage s'affaisse d'un seul coup et je me précipite vers la sortie pour ne pas entendre la suite. Seulement, il referme la porte au moment où je tente de l'ouvrir.

Il se tient juste derrière moi et je peux sentir son souffle sur ma joue.

Il finit par me murmurer à l'oreille qu'il veut vraiment me parler de tout ça. L'effet qu'il me fait est immédiat. La proximité de son corps contre le mien, la douceur de sa voix et l'odeur qu'il dégage m'enivre intensément mais le manque de respect qu'il a fait preuve à mon égard me fait encore trop mal c'est pourquoi sa tentative de me retenir pour m'expliquer qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une autre, qu'il a accepté de sortir avec une autre plutôt qu'avec moi me fait fondre littéralement en larmes.

Je glisse contre la porte car la douleur qu'il m'inflige me prive de toutes mes forces.

Il veut me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler mais je le repousse, alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, je me relève et je sors de la salle de bain.

En voulant me réfugier dans ma chambre, je me trompe de porte et je tombe sur un couple en plein ébat. Je suis estomaquée en découvrant Charlotte et Tristan s'envoyant en l'air alors qu'il paraissait sincèrement s'intéresser à moi.

C'en est trop, je fonce en larmes dans ma chambre cette fois et je m'écroule sur le lit. Quelqu'un m'a suivi et referme la porte derrière moi. Soudain, une main douce et ferme se dépose sur mon dos pour m'apaiser mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter.

Lorsque je finis par me calmer, j'entends Edward me déclarer, résolu:

Ce n'était pas sensé durer avec elle. Je romprai avec Ariane à la fin de la semaine.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il est déjà parti.

Lorsque Charlotte revient dans la chambre, elle me prend de haut et me lance que je suis bien puérile d'être aussi troublée par une scène de sexe.

Ni une ni deux, je prends mes affaires et je vais m'installer dans la chambre qu'il reste. Je ne tiens pas à rester une minute de plus avec elle.

Durant la nuit, Edward se glisse dans ma nouvelle chambre pour m'expliquer plus en détail sa décision de fréquenter Ariane.

Il m'avoue que leur relation n'était pas vraiment sérieuse à la base. Il s'agit plus d'une aventure qu'autre chose selon lui. Il me considérait trop bien pour lui et avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de me décevoir en me faisant souffrir alors, il a préféré ne pas me faire des promesses qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

\- Je suis malgré tout déçue que tu te sois ainsi affiché avec elle, argué-je

\- C'était une erreur, admet-il, je compte rompre à la fin de la semaine, je te le promets. De toute façon, il faut bien dire que ça n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps, on a trop peu de points en communs pour que ça marche.

Après cette longue conversation, il finit par s'en aller et me laisser dormir.

Le lendemain, je décide d'aller skier cette fois. Cependant, j'avoue aux autres que je ne saurais pas les suivre sur les pistes qu'ils choisissent car cela fait trop d'années que je n'en ai plus fait et il faut que je reprenne depuis le début.

Edward se propose gentiment pour me donner quelques cours de rappel. Ariane ne semble pas le moins du monde jalouse de la situation. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est faire du snowboard.

C'est ainsi qu'on passe toute la journée sur la piste des débutants à s'amuser. Le savoir près de moi me rassure et me comble de joie.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer une fois qu'on sera rentré à la maison mais Edward semble plus confiant en ce qui concerne une relation sérieuse avec moi.

Lorsque la journée se termine, on rentre pour manger et regarder un film. Après que tout le monde se soit lavés et mis au lit. J'en profite pour aller me doucher seule.

Dans la salle de bain, je me déshabille rapidement et me met sous l'eau. Tout à coup, j'entends quelqu'un qui rentre dans la salle de bain. Je me paralyse voyant que l'ombre derrière le rideau de douche est plutôt imposante, c'est donc celle d'un garçon:

\- Qui est là? bredouillé-je paniquée

\- C'est moi, lance Edward toujours aussi sûr de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? l'interroge en partie soulagée que ce soit lui.

\- Je suis venu jeter un coup d'oeil, s'exclame-t-il avant de tirer le rideau pour me regarder. Il me reluque de haut en bas et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je peux te rejoindre si tu veux? me propose-t-il

\- Non, pas tant que tu n'as pas rompu avec ta copine, le grondé-je.

Il s'installe cependant sur une chaise et se penche pour m'épier. Je constate que ce n'est pas d'un oeil excité qu'il me regarde mais plutôt d'un oeil admiratif, ce qui me flatte et m'encourage à lui faire face plutôt que de lui tourner le dos.

Je lui souris et je lui demande de me passer une serviette lorsque j'ai terminé. Alors, il m'en tend une mais plutôt que de me la donner, il m'essuie délicatement avant de m'entourer avec et de m'attirer contre lui. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et approche son visage de ma bouche. Je sens son souffle avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je me laisse emporter par l'excitation du moment et ne proteste pas lorsque ses doigts s'infiltrent entre mes cuisses et caressent tendrement mon intimité. Mon pouls s'accélère tandis qu'une chaleur intense s'empare de mon bas ventre et se propage dans tout mon corps.

J'écarte les jambes pour lui faciliter son va et vient entre mes lèvres génitales qui rougissent à son contact. Au moment où il trouve mon point sensible, je pousse des petits cris de plaisir.

Il finit par s'arrêter et me murmure à l'oreille qu'une fois à la maison, il compte bien me faire décoller davantage. On s'embrasse avant de rejoindre nos chambres respectives.

La semaine se déroule plus gaiement entre nos petits jeux intimes dans la salle de bain et les leçons de ski qu'il me donne. Ariane remarque son éloignement mais ne semble pourtant pas protester.

Seulement, lorsque nous retournons à la maison. C'est le choc. Edward m'annonce que le père d'Ariane est malade et qu'il se voit mal la quitter pour le moment.

Je me sens profondément ridicule d'avoir cru en lui. Je prends ça pour une trahison de sa part. Il m'a encore traité comme une moins que rien alors que je lui faisais confiance.

Je lui dis que je ne veux plus le revoir car je n'en peux plus de ses mensonges et de ses hésitations qui me font tant souffrir. Il essaie de s'excuser mais c'est trop tard. Je ne veux plus continuer ainsi.


	7. Mise en lumière

Il se tient debout devant la porte de ma chambre et pose sur moi un regard abattu. Il est venu ce dimanche pour m'aider en Néerlandais, prétextant vouloir respecter cet engagement au moins. Que puis-je ajouter à cela? Certes, j'ai besoin de lui pour ce cours car je ne saurais pas réussir sans soutien mais le voir ou l'entendre me serre violemment le coeur.

La douleur est encore trop intense, trop vive pour que j'arrive à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas comment il compte m'enseigner quoi que ce soit en faisant comme si de rien était. Je ne me sens pas capable de me comporter en élève attentive. Il me trouble beaucoup trop. Je ne veux plus croire un traitre mot de ce qu'il me dira. Qu'importe la sincérité dont il sait habilement faire preuve.

Il s'approche de mon bureau, là où je suis assise, malgré tout et tente de me convaincre de le garder comme professeur. Comme si sa survie en dépendait.

C'est ridicule, je ne le paie même pas, donc je ne vois pas ce qu'il y gagne. A part une chance de plus de me torturer d'avantage.

Mais le niveau qu'exige le professeur à l'université pour arriver à suivre le cours correctement m'empêche de refuser son offre, même si ça me fait mal.

Alors, je lui dis que j'accepte à contre coeur mais que j'exige qu'il ne s'assoit plus jamais près de moi, qu'il reste à une distance raisonnable car je ne tiens plus à ce qu'il me touche ainsi que de ne plus jamais me parler d'autre chose que du travail. Je ne veux plus discuter de quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui.

Il acquiesce et prends du recul pour commencer un exercice qu'il a trouvé pour moi.

Je me concentre là dessus pour éviter de penser à lui et à ce qu'il m'a fait.

Une fois fini, il s'en va sans dire au revoir. La tension qu'exerçait sa présence ayant pris fin, je m'effondre en larmes. Mélanie vient me voir pour me réconforter et semble désolée pour moi. Je lui ai brièvement expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé durant notre voyage et elle me soutient depuis lors.

Elle attend que je me calme avant de me confier:

\- Je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai appris atténuera ta peine mais peut-être que si, après tout, je n'en sais rien. Tout du moins, peut-être que ça pourrait servir d'explications à son comportement…

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là?, l'interrogé-je intriguée

\- J'ai essayé de cuisiner Damien pour en savoir plus sur Edward mais étant donné que c'est l'un de ses meilleurs potes, il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de raconter ses secrets…

\- Alors, que t'a-t-il avoué? Insisté-je piquée par la curiosité

\- Et bien, il n'est pas rentré dans les détails mais Damien m'a avoué que sa dernière relation sérieuse s'est véritablement très mal terminée. Au point que plus personne de son entourage ose lui en parler. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement par respect pour lui mais il est pratiquement sûr que son comportement actuel envers les filles est la conséquence de cette relation. Je ne sais pas si Edward est sincère avec toi mais je crois que ce que m'a raconté Damien est vrai. Ce n'est pas son style de raconter des mensonges.

\- En effet, avoué-je

Cette découverte me surprend malgré moi. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'une personne comme Edward ait pu vivre une relation sentimentale désastreuse. Cela dit, même si ça explique son attitude, cela ne l'excuse pas. Je n'y peux rien si on lui a fait du mal. Il ne doit pas faire souffrir toutes les filles à cause d'une seule.

Cependant, je peux comprendre qu'il ne tient plus à s'attacher. Ce qui est assez curieux, par contre, c'est que, contrairement à lui justement, je suis décidée à m'éloigner des relations sans sentiments à cause du genre de comportement dont il fait preuve aujourd'hui. Nos motivations actuelles provoquées par notre passé sont diamétralement opposées. C'est cela qui fait que ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous et que ça ne fonctionnera jamais.

Cette prise de conscience me soulage dans un certain sens. J'espère de tout mon coeur que cela me permettra d'avancer.

Le lendemain, je prends fermement la résolution de rester concentrée sur mes études.

Les cours du second quadrimestre s'enchaînent assez rapidement. J'ai à peine le temps de penser à Edward car j'arrive à rester attentive à ce que racontent les professeurs.

Lorsque la journée est enfin terminée, j'emprunte le chemin habituelle pour retourner à l'appartement. Malheureusement, je vois Ariane qui se dirige vers moi alors j'essaie de changer de trottoir mais elle m'aperçoit et me salue avant de se planter devant moi pour taper la causette. Ce dont je n'avais vraiment pas envie justement:

\- Comment vas-tu? Me demande-t-elle poliment, c'est le mot exact pour exprimer le peu d'enthousiasme dans sa question

\- Je vais bien et toi? réponds-je sans conviction

\- Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux. Mon père est à l'hôpital en ce moment, alors c'est assez dur…

\- Ah bon, je ne savais… pas? affirmé-je totalement déroutée

\- Edward ne te l'a pas dit? S'étonne-t-elle, enfin maintenant, j'essaye de tenir le coup mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, ajoute-t-elle

\- Oui, je comprends, murmuré-je toujours aussi surprise.

Elle finit par s'en aller et je dois dire que je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça maintenant. Edward m'a effectivement dit la vérité sur ce point et, je suppose qu'il se voit évidemment mal la quitter en ce moment. Cela dit, j'ai aussi été étonnée par le peu d'émotions dont elle a fait preuve pour me parler d'un sujet aussi douloureux.

Bien que je ne dois pas juger l'expression qu'elle aurait dû avoir à ce moment là. Chacun réagit différemment face à la douleur.

Je finis donc par rentrer à l'appartement et partage la nouvelle avec Mélanie:

\- Tu sais, me confie-t-elle, j'ai entendu dire sur elle… bien sûr, ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir mais elle aurait tendance à mentir, paraît-il.

\- Ah bon? m'exclamé-je sciée par cette rumeur, pourquoi certains pensent-il ça?

\- Apparemment, elle aurait raconté que ses parents sont riches alors que ce n'est même pas vrai, du moins pas autant que ce qu'elle la laissait croire.

\- C'est vrai que je pensais aussi que c'était le cas, pourtant, je ne me souviens pas qu'elle m'ait raconté quelque chose comme ça

\- Rien n'est sûr, évidemment, c'est juste ce que certaines de son école m'ont dit. On peut peut-être supposer que puisqu'elle est dans une école de commerce, elle voulait impressionner les étudiants qu'elle côtoie…

\- Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas, dis-je hésitante en mangeant dans le pot de glace qu'on se partage, assise sur le divan.

Je dois avouer que toutes ces révélations soudaines me retournent la tête et je ne sais plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire désormais.

Cependant, je devrais me méfier de ces rumeurs. Sans compter qu'il y a une différence entre mentir sur sa fortune supposée et la santé d'un parent. C'est bien plus grave et trop important pour s'amuser avec ce sujet…


	8. Amour interdit

Assis sur mon appui de fenêtre, ouverte pour l'occasion, Edward tire sur sa cigarette et en souffle la fumée vers l'extérieure.

Je lui ai apporté un petit pot pour lui servir de cendrier car je n'en ai pas étant donné que je ne suis pas fumeuse. Même si toute ma famille l'est, je suis la seule à ne pas avoir suivi le troupeau et ma mère en est bien fière. Tous ses discours contre le tabac ont fini par résonner dans ma tête.

Cela étant que même si je ne suis pas fumeuse, je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes qui voient les fumeurs comme des pestiférés. Leur présence ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, cependant, Edward a quand même insisté pour ouvrir ma fenêtre par respect je présume, je ne sais pas. Après tout, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce garçon.

On est en train de faire une pause de 5, 10 minutes entre les deux heures qu'Edward me consacre le dimanche pour mon néerlandais.

Il ne dit rien et moi je ne sais plus quoi lui dire non plus. Depuis que je suis au courant qu'il ne m'a pas menti pour Ariane, je ne sais plus trop si je dois m'excuser ou laisser couler. Après tout, ça ne changera pas son comportement envers moi. Et je n'ai pas envie d'envenimer les choses entre nous alors qu'on est arrivé à trouver un compromis pour mon cours.

Pourtant quand je le regarde ainsi le dos appuyé contre l'encadrement de ma fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le lointain, il semble quelque peu mélancolique.

Il tire une ultime fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le « pseudo cendrier » et reprend là où on en était resté.

Tandis qu'il me fixe en m'expliquant ce qu'il attend de moi pour le cours, je remarque des plaques rougeâtres sur son cou et son visage d'ange.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il bredouille dans sa propre langue, ce qui est assez curieux puisque c'est moi qui devrait avoir l'air totalement perdue et bégayer n'importe quoi en ce moment. Cependant, son attitude me déstabilise un peu pour arriver à suivre convenablement ce qu'il me dit.

Alors, quand je lui dis que je n'ai pas compris, il perd patience, s'énerve et répète malgré tout ce qu'il vient de dire. Dans ces moments, je me dis que je dois fabuler sur sa timidité supposée. Ce n'est pas le genre à l'être alors pourquoi le serait-il désormais? Il n'y a aucune raison.

Lorsque le cours est terminé, il prend ses affaires et s'en va toujours de la même façon mais il paraît de plus en plus troublé… par mon incompétence sans doute…

Lorsqu'il est parti, mon coeur bat à tout rompre comme si je venais de terminer une course et que je pouvais enfin reprendre mon souffle.

L'effet qu'il me fait est indéniable mais il faut que je me ressaisisse, ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser distraire par qui que ce soit.

La semaine se déroule calmement, mis à part le fait que Damien organise un évènement privé pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Mélanie. Il compte réserver une table pour tous ses amis dans son restaurant préféré. Moi, je lui ai déjà acheté un petit cadeau pour l'occasion: un pendentif tout mignon avec un joli papillon rose. Je sais qu'elle appréciera.

Le vendredi enfin arrivé, je ne saurais pas être là à l'heure comme tous les autres car je finis malheureusement tard à cause de mes cours: A 20h, c'est dire.

Alors, étant donné que tout le monde sera présent et que le restaurant se situe assez loin au point que peu de bus s'y rendent, j'ignore comment je vais faire pour y aller.

J'explique cela à Damien et il semble effectivement embêté par la situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution au problème. Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça: Edward finira tard aussi donc il va venir me chercher pour qu'on y aille ensemble.

Peu importe, je me dois d'être présente à l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie alors, il va falloir que je fasse abstraction du malaise qu'il y a toujours entre nous. Après tout, j'arrive bien à survivre le dimanche désormais alors, ce n'est pas 30 ou 40minutes de trajets qui vont me faire peur.

A la sortie du dernier cours, je me précipite donc à l'appartement pour me changer. Je mets une longue robe élégante et un collant noir (car il fait froid) avec des escarpins. Je prends dans mon sac des ballerines car lorsqu'il s'agit de se promener en escarpins, on n'est jamais à l'abri de mauvaises surprises.

Edward ne tarde pas à arriver et sonne en bas pour que je descende le rejoindre, ce que je fais aussitôt.

Une fois dans sa voiture, on se dit à peine bonjour et il démarre sans plus attendre.

Je regarde par la fenêtre pour éviter toutes conversations avec lui et surtout éviter de le voir. Je fulmine à l'intérieur d'avoir encore le coeur qui bondit à chaque fois que je le vois.

C'est vrai, il est si beau. Alors pour compenser, j'essaye d'énumérer tous les défauts qu'il a et ainsi faire un portrait plus authentique de sa personne, ce qui m'aide véritablement à me calmer: Il est arrogant, méprisant, trop sûr de lieu, pas sérieux, coureur, menteur, hautain, con,… Je souris en établissant mentalement cette liste au point qu'il finit par me fixer et me demande:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire comme ça?

\- Oh! Euh… rien, je repensais à un truc amusant dont le prof a parlé tout à l'heure…

\- Ah bon? Et de quoi il s'agit ? m'interroge-t-il intrigué

« Zut, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me remarque et me demande ça, je m'en sors comment moi maintenant? ».

Tout à coup, il s'arrête sans explication et se gare sur le côté:

\- Où est-ce qu'on est? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? M'interloqué-je totalement perdue regardant partout autour de moi pour nous situer.

\- Du calme, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus… balance-t-il sans ménagement.

\- …

Il réalise aussitôt l'énormité qu'il vient de me dire et tente de se rattraper en vain:

\- Oh! Je suis désolé, excuse-moi… balbutie-t-il profondément confus

\- Laisse, l'interromps-je blessée. Que se passe-t-il? ajouté-je toujours désorientée

\- Oh et bien, je n'ai plus d'essence mais je crois qu'il m'en reste dans le coffre. Je reviens…

Il sort de la voiture et va chercher à l'arrière le nécessaire. Cependant, il revient plus vite que prévu et s'enferme de nouveau du côté passager, essayant de se réchauffer, l'air embêté:

\- J'ai oublié que je n'en avais plus et qu'il fallait justement que j'en rachète…

Je ne sais plus quoi penser de ce qui est en train d'arriver. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on peut faire pour sortir de cette situation.

\- Peux-tu appeler quelqu'un pour nous aider? Demandé-je

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire mais dans ce coin, il n'y a pas de réseau, on dirait. s''impatiente-t-il excédé par les évènements.

Je tente à mon tour de contacter quelqu'un qui se trouve au restaurant mais rien à faire. Il n'y a pas de réseau ici:

\- Peut-être que si on se déplaçait un peu, tenté-je…

\- Oui, je pense qu'il y a une station service à 2 km d'ici

\- A 2 km? Dans le froid et tu n'es même pas sûre de toi?

\- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris! Si tu veux, tu restes bouder ici et moi j'y vais!

Il sort de la voiture en claquant la porte et moi, je le regarde s'en aller.

Il est tard, on est en hiver et le ciel est déjà sombre. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici toute seule. Alors, je sors dehors précipitamment aussi en m'emmitouflant dans mon manteau. Cependant, dans mon élan, je déchire mon bas de tout son long, ce qui provoque un fou rire mesquin à Edward qui veut essayer de m'aider:

\- Ne me touche pas, lui hurlé-je dessus vexée

\- Mais comment t'as fait ton compte? s'esclaffe-t-il toujours

\- C'est à cause de ta stupide bagnole, rétorqué-je sèchement

\- Non, certainement pas, c'est de ta faute et de ta maladresse, s'offusque-t-il.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à enlever mon bas, je change mes chaussures pour mettre mes ballerines. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pensé à les emmener avec moi.

Sur la route, on n'échange pas un mot. Déjà parce que je crève de froid et ensuite car sa bêtise m'insupporte. Quelle idiot d'avoir oublié le nécessaire! Sans compter qu'il a le culot de se foutre de moi. Quand je tente pourtant de lui jeter un oeil, je remarque sa mine renfrognée et les yeux fixés sur le bitume. Les mains dans les poches pour se réchauffer, il marche plus vite que moi sans se soucier que j'ai du mal à le suivre.

Au bout d'un moment, il regarde son téléphone mais le réseau reste faible. On tente quand même de contacter quelqu'un mais rien à faire. Alors, on continue notre route dans le silence.

Seulement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le suivre. Etant donné que je suis en jupe et que je n'ai plus mes bas, mes cuisses se frottent l'une contre l'autre et au bout d'un moment cela devient vraiment pénible mais je tiens bon. Je ne compte pas lui faire remarquer que j'ai mal à cet endroit. Il serait encore capable d'en rire.

Malheureusement, mon supplice ne s'arrête pas là. Malgré mes gants, le froid passe à travers et j'ai les doigts frigorifiés.

Heureusement, on finit par arriver devant une brasserie dans laquelle, on se faufile pour se réchauffer. Moi, je fonce aux toilettes pour mettre de la crème entre les cuisses pour les graisser et atténuer la douleur.

Cependant, je n'arrive presque pas à bouger les doigts et j'ai vraiment du mal à me réchauffer. Sans compter la fatigue d'avoir autant marché.

Je reste un moment dans la cabine et je sens que je somnole tout doucement jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un m'appeler:

\- Bella? Où es-tu, bon sang? trépigne Edward dont je reconnais la voix.

Je me réveille en sursaut ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il vienne jusqu'aux toilettes des dames.

\- Et bien, aux toilettes! Où veux-tu que je sois?! Et toi que fais-tu là? M'interloqué-je

\- Tu sais que ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je t'attends? m'annonce-t-il

\- C'est vrai? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

Cependant, je n'ai rien fait pour soulager ma douleur et j'ai toujours mes doigts rougis par le froid. Même si ça va mieux tout de même. Alors, je cherche dans mon sac le petit pot de crème que j'utilise habituellement pour mes mains mais qui devrait faire l'affaire dans ce cas-ci. Je suis cependant sidérée lorsque je ne le retrouve plus.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as tes « period »? ricane-t-il

\- Mes quoi? Mais non! M'offensé-je outrageusement. Et puis tu n'as rien à faire ici, ajouté-je aussi.

\- Ok mais dépêche-toi!

\- Oh attend non, j'ai besoin de toi! M'empressé-je de le retenir puisqu'en effet, il me faut du savon qui pourrait se trouver sur les éviers et j'ai si mal entre les cuisses que je n'ose plus bouger.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore?

\- J'ai besoin du savon qui se trouve sur les éviers, tu vois? Pour se laver les mains…

\- Ok mais que comptes-tu faire avec? m'interroge-t-il soudain intéressé

\- J'en ai besoin, c'est tout!

\- Pas d'explication, pas de savon! S'amuse-t-il

\- Bon, je me suis blessée ça te va? J'aimerais du savon maintenant car je ne saurais plus marcher sinon…

Au bout d'un moment, il me passe un bout de papier imbibé de savon au dessus de la porte de ma cabine. Cependant, le dit papier tombe par terre du mauvais côté et est donc, désormais bon à jeter.

« Comment est-ce possible de se retrouver dans une telle situation? » pensé-je en moi-même les yeux humides de honte.

\- Il m'en faut un autre, lui intimé-je, celui-ci est tombé par terre.

Il râle mais j'entends couler l'eau alors je suppose qu'il m'en prépare un autre.

\- Cette fois je rentre dans la cabine t'aider m'ordonne-t-il, sinon je ne te le donne pas…

\- Mais allez, ce n'est pas drôle, larmoyé-je…

\- Je t'ai déjà vue de toute façon, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, se moque-t-il.

\- D'accord mais alors ferme les yeux! le sommé-je

Il se plie à mes exigences et entre dans la cabine. Au même moment, une dame entre dans les toilettes des dames et s'enferme dans une autre cabine. Ne soupçonnant rien de la situation. Je lui mets la main sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise en attendant que l'inconnue ait terminé. Une fois cette dernière partie, je lui explique brièvement ce qui m'arrive.

Toujours assise sur la lunette des toilettes que j'ai fermées, je tente d'appliquer le savon entre mes cuisses.

Soudain, Edward s'accroupit et tend sa main entre mes jambes pour m'aider avec le bout de papier. Je suis rouge de honte et suis tellement surprise par son geste que je ne sais plus quoi dire. Cependant, ce contact réchauffe le reste de mon corps qui était encore sous le coup du froid.

Il jette finalement mon papier dans la poubelle à côté et se redresse alors je fais de même.

On reste planter là dans la cabine sans bouger ne sachant plus que faire.

Je finis par lever les yeux vers les siens et je constate qu'il me scrute avec une expression ineffable.

Tout à coup, il m'agrippe par les hanches et m'embrasse fiévreusement plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche pour effleurer la mienne. Il me plaque contre la paroi de la cabine et fait descendre ma culotte pour glisser ses doigts entre mes jambes et me caresser délicatement. Je détache son pantalon, j'empoigne son membre pour le masser qui devient vite aussi dur que du bois à ce contact.

Nos respirations s'accélèrent. Il dépose des baisers dans mon cou où son souffle chaud brûle tendrement ma peau. Lorsque je me sens prête à l'accueillir, j'écarte plus largement mes cuisses, il me soulève sans trop de difficulté et tente de se plonger en moi tandis que je l'enlace et émets des petits cris de désir.

Lui, pousse des grognements de bête en rut alors qu'il s'acharne vigoureusement à rentrer en moi… en vain. Je finis par réaliser ce qu'on est en train de faire et retrouve subitement l'esprit. Je lui demande d'arrêter d'essayer ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire.

A croire que mon subconscient l'a empêché de laisser poursuivre mon manque de jugement:

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, soufflé-je tout doucement

Il se rhabille rapidement et sors en trombe de la cabine. Je fais de même et je le suis dans la salle.

Je le vois téléphoner à une table alors je le rejoins et lui demande si quelqu'un compte venir nous aider. Il répond sèchement que Damien va venir avec un bidon d'essence pour remplir son réservoir et on pourra aller les rejoindre.

Tandis que nous attendons Damien, je m'assieds le plus loin possible d'Edward sur cette table à 4 places et je le vois ruminer dans son coin, fixant le lointain par la vitre évitant de me regarder.

Je lui en veux de réagir ainsi. C'est vraiment qu'un connard fini s'il ne comprend pas que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Lorsqu'enfin Damien vient nous chercher, il nous ramène là où on a laissé la voiture et aide Edward à remplir son réservoir d'essence. Une fois fait, on se remet en route pour retourner à la maison car notre périple a bien pris trois heures et que logiquement, les autres ne nous ont pas attendu alors Damien a décidé qu'on finisse la soirée tous les 4 dans son appartement. Il faut dire qu'on n'était pas très emballés mais on a accepté malgré tout pour Mélanie.

Sur le chemin du retour, je constate que les muscles de ses avants-bras sont tendus, ce qui fait ressortir une énorme veine et je ne sais pas pourquoi ce détail me fait rougir mais je ne veux plus penser à lui ainsi. J'ai honte de mon comportement, ma faiblesse quand il pose ses yeux sur moi, quand il me touche… Je suis comme envoûtée par lui mais ce serait minable de ma part de rejeter toute la faute sur lui, j'y suis pour quelque chose aussi. Je n'ai pas à flirter avec le copain d'une autre…

Une larme coule sur ma joue pendant que je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Edward le constate aussitôt:

\- Est-ce que…, tente-il soudain, je t'ai fait mal, tout à l'heure? s'enquiert-il l'air inquiet

\- Non… ce n'est pas ça, reniflé-je, j'en peux plus, c'est si dur… Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on face ça, qu'on se touche… Personne ne mérite ça et même si tu la quittais, je ne voudrais pas être avec toi… car ce serait de ma faute et je ne peux pas, lui avoué-je encore troublée

Tout à coup, il frappe violemment le volant en poussant un juron. Je le vois devenir rouge de colère, j'ai peur de sa réaction jusqu'à ce que je descelles de la tristesse dans son regard.

La fin de la soirée est pesante. Damien et Mélanie sentent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous sans oser nous demander quoi. Je lui donne son cadeau et elle l'adore comme je l'espérais.

Damien finit par nous raccompagner et je fonce dans mon lit pour pleurer.


	9. Dans les bois

A ma grande surprise, il est revenu les semaines suivantes malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a donné cours et je l'en remercie pour ça. Au moins, il tient parole à ce sujet. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le principal? C'est cela qui me permettra de réussir et c'est bien plus important que tout le reste.

Il semble malgré tout replié sur lui-même. On ne parle plus de ça et il ne tente plus rien d'ailleurs dans ce sens. A croire qu'il s'est résigné.

De toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut bien changer pour lui puisque finalement, il ne voulait rien de sérieux, il ne devrait pas en faire toute une histoire.

Alors que moi… Moi, c'est une autre histoire. Moi, j'ai mal quand je le vois et j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à supporter sa présence.

Il est souvent assis loin de moi dans ma chambre, tâchant de se concentrer sur le cours et moi, j'essaye de faire bonne figure alors que rien que de poser mes yeux un instant sur lui me fend le coeur.

Je sais que je devrais tourner la page, que je devrais ne plus y penser mais à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir, qu'il tient sa promesse de m'aider. Lorsqu'il apparaît dans l'encadrement de ma porte, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le serrer dans mes bras.

Alors je dois me retenir et me rappeler pourquoi ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que cette fameuse soirée a eu lieu. Ce dimanche, on passe en revue le travail que j'ai à rendre pour le cours et malgré l'importance de ce travail, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit.

J'ai du me faufiler tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain pour essuyer une larme et me calmer afin de retourner près de lui et de faire comme si de rien était.

Au bout des deux heures qui ont plus été une torture qu'autre chose, il s'en va sans me dire au revoir bien sûr.

Cela ne me dérange plus depuis le temps, c'est devenu un rituel entre nous. A croire que c'est devenu trop pénible de continuer ces simples formules de politesse.

Une fois parti, je lui envoie un message pour lui dire qu'il n'a plus besoin de venir.

C'est une terrible erreur de ma part, je sais car j'ai encore du mal à être au niveau demandé et quand bien même, il est toujours utile de s'exercer dans une langue.

Mais je n'en peux plus de souffrir autant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me fait du mal alors qu'il respecte ma décision. Il n'essaie plus de me séduire ou de m'avoir. Il respecte mon espace alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut m'offrir de plus?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi malheureuse de le voir…Je me sens ridicule de ne pas arriver à reprendre le dessus comme le souhaiterait la logique.

Je finis par recevoir sa réponse sur mon smartphone et il m'a juste dit « Ok ».

Son message me fait l'effet dans coup de poignard en plein coeur. Son indifférence me terrasse totalement.

Je m'effondre en larme au milieu de ma chambre et j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer dans mes sanglots.

Pourquoi est-il si méchant? Pourquoi me veut-il tant de mal? Je n'arrive plus à résonner comme il faut. Tout ce que je ressens, c'est ma souffrance et plus rien d'autre ne compte à mes yeux.

Il se fiche totalement de me donner cours ou non, en fait. Et moi qui voyait dans ce geste une marque d'affection, la raison pour laquelle tout cela a commencé me revient en pleine face comme un boomerang. C'est pour Damien qui lui même le fait pour Mélanie.

Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il tient parole mais à son vieux pote… Alors que moi, je suis juste une fille dont il se fout complètement.

Mélanie n'est même pas là pour me consoler car elle est sortie avec Damien, ce qui est logique.

Lorsqu'elle rentre enfin, elle me trouve allongée sur le sol de ma chambre, vidée de tout mon chagrin dont je ne comprends rien.

Elle tente de me ressaisir et de me réconforter. Je me rends compte qu'heureusement qu'elle est là pour moi, sinon qu'est-ce que je deviendrai?

Je finis par me calmer et elle s'interrompt de temps en temps pour répondre à des messages. Sûrement à Damien mais je m'en moque. Elle m'a remise dans mon lit et j'en profite pour faire une sieste.

Lorsque je me réveille, je vais dans le salon où je trouve Mélanie qui se précipite sur moi pour m'interroger:

\- Mais que s'est-il encore passé entre vous? S'inquiète-elle, Damien me dit qu'Edward est tout aussi retourné que toi tout à l'heure…

\- Je… Quoi? m'estomaqué-je

\- Oui, Damien a voulu lui rendre visite et il l'a retrouvé totalement bourré. Il aurait vidé une bouteille à lui tout seul…

\- Je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec moi, argué-je

\- En tout cas, ça semble être arrivé après sa venue… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne vous suis plus?

\- Rien, j'ai juste demandé qu'il arrête ses cours…

\- Mais pourquoi? S'étonne-t-elle

\- Parce que…il est… je souffre trop, balbutié-je

\- Ecoutes, vous devriez vraiment discuter tous les deux, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais vous devriez sincèrement tout mettre carte sur table et vous avouer ouvertement ce que vous ressentez, sinon ça ne s'arrangera jamais…

\- Je ne sais pas… hésité-je

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir en ce moment, d'après Damien il va mal lui aussi.

\- Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi…

\- Et moi, je suis sûre du contraire! Insiste-t-elle

Damien vient chez nous et reste un bref instant avant que tous les deux me convainquent d'aller parler à Edward. Je trouve cette idée ridicule mais soit. Je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec eux.

Une fois arrivés en bas, je monte seule dans son appartement et je le trouve vautré sur son divan. Il dort serrant une bouteille de vodka presque vide dans ses bras.

Je lui retire et l'éloigne de lui. Je m'installe près de lui et caresse ses cheveux.

Je le trouve si beau en ce moment, j'ai de la peine de le voir dans un tel état. J'espère qu'il ira mieux. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et ses paupières se remuent.

Il bredouille quelque en flamand que je ne saisis pas et il se recroqueville essayant de se réchauffer avec ses bras autour de lui. Je regarde tout autour pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de couverture mais je ne vois rien.

Alors, je me rends dans sa chambre et j'évalue la couette de son lit qui est trop imposante à déplacer et à poser sur lui couché dans le divan. C'est pourquoi, je vérifie dans son armoire pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait convenir. Sur l'étagère du dessus, j'aperçois ce qui semble être une couverture alors je l'attrape et tire de toutes mes forces mais au lieu de ne prendre que ce qu'il me faut, je fais tomber des boites avec des papiers et des photos.

Je peste contre ma maladresse et je ramasse le bazar que j'ai créé, essayant de remettre tout en ordre du mieux possible.

Je crois comprendre que les papiers vont dans une boite et les photos dans une autre. Ce sont des photos de classe pour la plupart, de son enfance.

Tout à coup, une de ses photos me laisse sans voix.

« Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible! »

 _A l'aube de mes 10, mes parents m'ont envoyée dans un camps de vacances dans la nature où on avait plusieurs moniteurs parlant les deux langues pour surveiller des enfants francophones et flamands._

 _J'aimais vraiment l'idée de me retrouver dans un environnement naturel. Et il faut dire que l'endroit où on était me paraissait merveilleux._

 _Seulement au lieu de me préoccuper de me faire des amis ou à écouter les consignes des moniteurs, j'étais dans les nuages. Je l'ai d'ailleurs toujours été. Préférant être dans ma bulle plutôt que de communiquer avec mes contemporains. Je m'imaginais que des elfes et des fées se cachaient dans les arbres alors je ne faisais jamais vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait. A un tel point que pour finir, tous les autres enfants se moquaient de moi car j'avais l'air bête à ne jamais rien écouter et faire tout de travers._

 _Un jour, un gamin m'a vraiment fait pleurer, m'ayant humiliée devant tout le monde en disant que j'étais stupide et moche. Soudain, un garçon maigrelet mais un peu plus âgé l'a poussé et il est tombé devant tout le monde alors il s'est mis à pleurnicher. Les moniteurs ont punis mon sauveur en le privant de l'activité de l'après midi. J'ai alors prétexté être trop malade pour participer et je suis restée dans le chalet avec lui. Il griffonnait un dessin sur un bout de papier et moi je faisais du coloriage. Je n'osais pas lui adresser la parole. Il était assis en face de moi mais faisait comme si je n'existais pas._

 _Au bout d'un moment, il me tend son dessin et je constate qu'il m'a fait un dragon. Alors pour le remercier je lui tends mon coloriage. Il le replie et le met dans sa poche sans rien ajouté._

 _Lorsque je finis par oser lui demander comment il s'appelle, il me répond dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Je saisis vite qu'il me disait qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que je disais. Alors je pointe un doigt vers moi et lui dis mon prénom « Isa » car il était hors de question pour moi à l'époque de dire aux inconnus que tout le monde m'appelait Bella. J'étais déjà suffisamment un sujet de moquerie comme ça._

 _En retour, il pointe son doigt vers lui et donne le sien « Ad ». Je dois lui faire répéter car je n'entends pas bien ce qu'il me dit mais j'ai retenu « Ad »._

 _A partir de ce jour, je me suis faite un nouvel ami. Lorsque des activités devaient se faire à deux, je pouvais compter sur lui pour faire équipe avec moi._

 _Lors d'une promenade, je me souviens lui avoir cueilli une fleur en lui disant comment on le disait en français: « fleur » et lui me répondait « bloem ». Je croyais qu'il faisait exprès de se tromper pour m'embêter jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que « bloem » en néerlandais voulait dire « fleur » et je crois que c'est le premier véritable mot que j'ai appris dans cette langue._

 _Le jour où on nous a appris à faire des bracelets en laine, il m'en a fait un et je lui en ai donné un également._

 _Lorsque le dernier jour arriva, je pleurais tellement qu'il m'a fait un bisou sur la bouche avant de s'essuyer les lèvres avec son avant-bras. Je n'avais pas de moyen de le contacter à l'époque. Il n'y avait pas de Facebook et je n'avais pas encore accès à internet pour avoir un courriel. Alors, j'avais l'impression que j'allais le perdre pour toujours. Lorsque le car nous a ramené dans la capitale,_

 _on s'est serré dans nos bras avant de se séparer rejoindre nos parents qui ne se doutaient de rien. Je l'ai regardé monter dans une voiture et il m'a semblé qu'il me regardait par la vitre._

 _Quand j'y pense, c'était ma seule et unique histoire d'amour mais arrivé à un certain âge, on a l'impression que ce genre de petites histoires qu'on vit dans l'enfance ne compte pas. Pourtant, j'ai espéré pendant tant d'années le retrouver mais je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille. Juste son prénom « Ad ». J'ai fini par laisser tomber me rendant compte que je m'empêchais d'avancer en espérant dans le vide._

Je tiens dans mes mains une photo de camp de vacances où se trouve un petit garçon blond au cheveux très court, maigrelet avec un appareil dentaire. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour repérer la petite fille brune au cheveux hirsutes assise devant.

Comme une lumière qui jaillit soudain des ténèbres, une révélation inattendue m'apparaît en un instant: Le nom du garçon de ce camp de vacances n'était pas « Ad » mais « Ed » comme « Edward ».


	10. Déjà vu

Je retourne précipitamment dans le salon pour voir s'il s'est réveillé mais il dort toujours. Mélanie m'envoie un message pour me demander si tout se passe bien alors je lui réponds qu'il se repose et que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui parler.

Je décide de passer la nuit chez lui pour être sûre qu'il ne se réveille pas tout seul le lendemain. Il est évident qu'il s'est saoulé parce que quelque chose l'attristait et il a sûrement besoin d'une amie pour le soutenir.

Je pose donc une couverture sur lui et mets un seau à côté du divan, près de sa tête au cas où.

Je cherche dans sa pharmacie une aspirine et j'en dépose une sur la table basse avec un verre d'eau.

Une fois que l'essentiel a été fait, j'enlève mes vêtements et lui emprunte un de ses t-shirts comme blouse de nuit. Je me faufile enfin dans son lit et je m'assoupis.

Lorsque la lumière du soleil surgit dans sa chambre, je finis par ouvrir les yeux et me retourne dans le lit pour essayer de me reposer encore un peu.

C'est alors que je vois le dos d'une personne que je ne reconnais pas qui dort juste à côté de moi. Il me faut un moment pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas chez moi mais chez Edward et que c'est lui qui s'est déplacé du salon jusque dans son lit, ne s'étant probablement pas aperçu de ma présence avant de se coucher.

Je me remue pour sortir du lit discrètement et me rhabiller vite fait, cependant, mes mouvements le réveille et il pivote pour me faire face. Il se frotte les yeux et me contemple avant de m'interroger:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- J'étais venue te voir car tu n'allais pas bien d'après Damien

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour squatter mon lit! s'agace-t-il

\- Je voulais juste être sûre que tout allait bien pour toi, rétorqué-je vexée

\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ce qu'il m'arrive?

Je ne réponds plus et je tente de descendre du lit mais sa main attrape mon bras et me retient. Je m'arrête dans mon élan et on se regarde dans les yeux, tous les deux hésitant.

Soudain, il se rapproche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement. Je me sers alors contre lui pour goûter à ses baisers qui sont plus doux que sauvages.

Il m'enlace, une main posée sur ma nuque et l'autre parcourant mon échine. Je me presse contre son torse tandis que mes mains s'aventurent dans ses cheveux.

On continue ainsi pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soulève son t-shirt que je porte et remonte ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de les redescendre sur mes hanches. Je décide de prendre du recul tandis que lui tente de continuer à m'embrasser. Je pose une main sur sa bouche et il saisit aussitôt le geste.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens tout en me caressant les cheveux.

On veut des choses différentes, alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là…

Il roule des yeux sans répondre et enlève son bras qui m'enlaçait, se préparant à se lever.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de me faire la tête et de m'en vouloir, argué-je, je ne tiens pas à souffrir alors que toi, tu te moques de moi…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me moquer de toi, se défend-il

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier le fait que tu essayes toujours de me séduire dans le but de simplement coucher avec moi.

\- Toujours? Comment ça, toujours? s'offusque-t-il, il me semble que je t'ai foutu la paix dernièrement et que tu es venue toute seule dans mon lit…

Je suis choquée par ce qu'il vient de me dire, je me lève brusquement et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je n'étais pas ici pour l'allumer à la base, c'était pour le soutenir.

Il tente de s'excuser de l'autre côté de la porte mais j'en ai vraiment marre de sa méchanceté. Il faut toujours qu'il soit blessant. A croire qu'il lâche sans le vouloir ce qu'il pense vraiment.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et vocifère:

Tu me traites comme si je n'étais qu'une trainée alors que moi, je tiens sérieusement à avoir une vraie relation. Tu te fiches totalement de ce que je ressens. Et si je suis restée hier soir, c'était pour veiller à ce que tu ailles bien et non pour coucher avec toi. Je voulais être une amie pour toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à me faire souffrir, m'écrié-je

\- Je…Je suis désolé, tente-il

\- J'en ai assez de tes excuses, ce que je veux c'est… c'est être simplement avec toi.

Ma voix se brise à ces mots et il me prend dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je me sens si bien dans ces moments-là mais je sais qu'ils ne dureront pas. Ils ne durent jamais malheureusement.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux… m'avoue-t-il, je ne peux pas te faire de promesse que je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas tenir…

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas? m'enquiers-je, car lorsque je te l'ai demandé après ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tu t'es empressé de sortir avec Ariane…

\- Tu m'as aussi dit que tu n'étais plus prête pour ça… se défend-il

\- Alors maintenant, c'est de ma faute? m'interloqué-je

\- Non, je veux dire que ce n'était pas le bon timing…

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi car tu ne me considères pas comme une fille bien, voilà la vérité!

Je le repousse et sors de la salle de bain en trombe pour aller me rhabiller. Je l'entends qu'il me suit pour me rattraper et tenter encore de se justifier.

Je trouve mes affaires mais il prend mon bras pour me retenir, je le fusille du regard pour qu'il me lâche mais il n'en fait rien.

\- Crois-moi, tu regretterais de sortir avec moi… relance-t-il

\- Alors, arrête d'essayer s'il te plaît, ça me fait mal... ça me fait mal quand tu me traites comme ça, ça me fait mal de te voir avec elle… ça me fait mal de te voir tout simplement

\- Tu m'aimes? m'interroge-t-il d'une voix douce.

Soudain, je repense à la photo que j'ai trouvée. Avec tous ces nouveaux événements, j'avais oublié de lui en parler:

-En cherchant après une couverture pour toi, je suis tombée sur une photo hier soir. De toi dans un camp de vacances il y a des années…

-C'est moi ou tu tentes de changer de sujet? s'impatiente-t-il

-Non, regarde plutôt.

Je lui tends la photo que j'avais laissée sur son bureau et il la regarde perplexe:

-Oui et alors? balance-t-il sans ménagement

\- Et alors, regarde là plus attentivement, la rangée du devant. Il n'y a pas une gamine qui te rappelle quelqu'un?

Il scrute la photo avec plus d'attention et ses yeux finissent par s'écarquiller d'un seul coup. Il me fixe ensuite toujours avec cet air sidéré:

\- Attends, « Isa », c'était toi? me demande-t-il abasourdi

\- Tu ne m'as pas reconnue non plus alors?

\- Non… Je t'avoue que j'avais totalement oublié cet été là

\- Ah…sortis-je le souffle coupé, moi je n'avais pas oublié, balbutié-je, je ne t'ai juste pas reconnu

\- Oui, enfin ça n'a plus d'importance. Je me souviens même que j'étais amoureux d'une Daphné cet été là, annonce-t-il sans sourciller en me tendant la photo, si tu veux tu peux la garder.

Je lui arrache des mains et la déchire. Les yeux humides, je me retourne toute tremblante et me rhabille en vitesse, n'en revenant pas à quel point il vient de jeter à rien l'amour que j'avais ressenti pour lui à cet âge là. Quand je pense que j'ai espéré toutes ces années le retrouver … C'était stupide, évidemment. Comme s'il allait se souvenir de moi…

\- Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je voulais juste savoir si tu m'aimais, insiste-il d'un ton calme

\- NON! lui lancé-je sèchement avant de le pousser pour me diriger vers la sortie.

Je m'en veux d'avoir espéré quelque chose de lui. Il n'y a vraiment rien à en tirer. Ce type est un con fini. Je le déteste tellement. Pourtant, j'aurais du savoir à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. C'est toujours la même rengaine, toujours le même numéro.

Voilà maintenant que la seule petite histoire d'amour que j'avais soigneusement conservée dans mon coeur vient d'être réduite à néant… J'en suis mortifiée.

Je fonce dehors pour aller chercher un bus et retourner à l'appartement.

Mélanie est assise dans le divan alors que je reviens encore totalement bouleversée.

Elle me demande ce qu'il vient de se passer mais il me faut un temps avant que je n'arrive à lui raconter. J'évite de lui parler de l'épisode du camp de vacances, j'ai trop honte d'avouer à quel point je peux être vraiment ridicule.

Soudain, Damien apparaît dans le salon, revenant des toilettes et constatant encore mon désarroi.

Mélanie me prépare un thé et à manger pour me détendre. Damien semble pensif avant de déclarer:

\- Ecoute, ce que je vais te dire sur Edward, c'est vraiment un sujet tabou donc je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'en serves contre lui car ce ne serait vraiment pas cool, ni pour lui ni pour moi. Après ça, je te conseille vivement de ne plus rien espérer de lui car d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'est sincèrement pas prêt à se recaser pour le moment alors ça ne sert à rien que tu continues à souffrir inutilement pour lui…

\- Vas-y raconte, s'impatiente Mélanie qui revient s'installer près de nous.

\- J'insiste sur le fait que ce n'est pas pour le raconter à n'importe qui, reprend-il. En fait, il y a environ 3 ans, Edward sortait avec une fille, Chelsea qu'il l'aimait tellement que c'en était agaçant. Il la mettait sans cesse sur un piédestal. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle mais elle était prétentieuse et elle ne paraissait pas autant amoureuse de lui. Même si ses potes essayaient de tempérer ses ardeurs, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était tout pour lui. Au point qu'il avait prévu de la demander en mariage après l'obtention de son diplôme. Il avait tout préparé pour lui faire la surprise, un truc de dingue, je crois bien. Et puis un jour, il n'a plus eu de nouvelles d'elle! Plus rien, Nada! Elle l'avait bloqué sur Facebook et aussi son numéro. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Alors, je ne vous raconte pas son état, c'était épouvantable! Au début, il croyait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Alors, il est allé voir ses parents qui ne voulaient absolument rien lui dire. Pour finir, on a appris qu'elle avait obtenu un job de rêve à New-York et qu'elle a juste décidé de le larguer sans prévenir. Aucun mot, aucun au revoir. Elle voulait juste éviter la confrontation avec lui. Cette histoire a vraiment brisé quelque chose en lui. C'est pour ça que depuis cette rupture, il n'a plus voulu de personne. Je le comprends dans un sens car c'est vraiment atroce ce qu'elle lui a fait…

Je suis effondrée d'apprendre cela. J'ignorais totalement qu'une fille lui a fait subir un truc pareil. Effectivement, c'est atroce. Mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas à me faire ça. C'est vraiment horrible ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure. Il m'a blessée aussi. Sans compter que je ne suis pas Chelsea. Je ne lui ferai pas subir cela.

En outre, Damien a raison, c'est une cause perdue. Peut-être un jour il sortira de nouveau avec quelqu'un mais il lui faudra combien d'années avant qu'il ne refasse confiance? Il lui faudra aussi retomber amoureux pour cela, ce qui n'est pas encore son cas. Le forcer à être dans une relation stable alors qu'il ne se sent pas prêt risque de me retomber dessus malheureusement. C'est pourquoi il me faut désormais accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont et ne plus rien attendre de lui…

Le soir venu, je réalise que j'ai manqué le cours de l'après-midi. Les derniers évènements m'ont tellement chamboulés que ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

Tant pis. Je me connecte donc sur Facebook pour demander à une copine qu'elle me refile ses notes. Au même moment, je reçois un message d'Edward qui s'excuse. Encore.

Je lui dis que je ne lui en tiens plus rigueur mais lui explique malgré tout que je n'ai jamais été respectée par un garçon, que même ma première fois a été un vrai désastre et que désormais, je préfère attendre quelqu'un de sérieux. Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre, voilà. Il dit qu'il comprend et qu'il ne m'ennuiera plus à essayer de me séduire.

Je ne lui dis pas mais je reste déçue qu'il ait détruit mon plus beau souvenir d'enfance. Cependant, cette « claque » m'aidera, je l'espère à tourner la page.

Le dimanche suivant, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il vienne à l'heure du cours alors, je m'en vais faire un tour dans le petit bois près de chez moi pour m'installer au pied de l'arbre à côté du ruisseau.

Il fait meilleur ces jours-ci. C'est le printemps et le thermomètre affiche une température beaucoup plus agréable à vivre.

Appuyée contre l'arbre en question, j'entame la lecture d'un livre intéressant. Lorsque soudain, j'entends la vibration de mon smartphone dans mon sac.

Je le sors et je constate que c'est Edward qui me propose de venir me chercher vers 20h pour m'emmener vers une destination inconnue.

Je me méfie en premier lieu et puis je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour alors, je tente le coup et accepte de le laisser m'emmener.

Je profite autant que je peux de ce temps magnifique avant que le ciel ne se couvre et qu'il soit préférable que je retourne à l'appartement. Je mange alors un sandwich pour ne pas me casser la tête à faire tout un repas et j'attends avec une certaine forme d'excitation le moment où Edward va venir me chercher.

Lorsqu'enfin il sonne à la porte d'en bas, je me précipite pour descendre le rejoindre et au moment où je tombe sur lui, je ressens comme un malaise car je ne sais pas comment lui dire bonjour de façon polie et amical. On ne s'est jamais vraiment retrouvé dans une telle situation… Et c'est peut-être finalement pour cela qu'il organise cette sortie afin de détendre l'atmosphère pesante entre nous. Etant donné que Mélanie est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle sort avec l'un de ses meilleurs potes, il a sûrement jugé nécessaire de trouver une solution pour briser la glace.

Cependant, il m'invite directement à monter dans sa voiture mais il ne compte toujours pas me révéler notre destination.

Après plus d'une heure de route, on arrive devant un grillage où il lui faut appuyer sur un parlophone avant que les grilles ne s'ouvrent pour laisser passer sa voiture.

Je vois défiler sous mes yeux un parc somptueux avant qu'il ne gare sa voiture devant un bungalow. Il me fait descendre et me conduit vers une prolongation du parc et où j'aperçois une immense tente drapée de rideaux blancs ouverts sur un lit d'où on distingue des petites bougies placées stratégiquement à l'intérieur pour illuminer l'ensemble. La nuit est tombée et le ciel est rempli d'étoiles. J'imagine la vue que l'on doit avoir de ce lit à baldaquin d'extérieur… Soudain, une angoisse me prend. Qu'essaye-t-il de faire en me charmant avec ce décor idyllique? Edward remarque mon expression et me renvoie un sourire sans aucune méchanceté:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, je voulais juste que tu puisses voir le ciel d'ici le soir, c'est tellement beau. J'ai été courir cet après-midi et je t'ai encore aperçue en train de bouquiner contre un arbre. Je me suis dit que ce genre de spectacle te plairait, m'avoue-t-il avec un air gêné.

Je décide donc de lui faire confiance et de m'allonger sur ce lit fabuleux. Les yeux levés vers le haut, j'ai une vue imprenable sur le ciel étoilé.

A une distance respectable, Edward s'étend aussi sur ce grand lit et fait de même.

On reste là à contempler les étoiles jusqu'à ce que je me demande pourquoi il fait tout ça pour moi? S'il voulait ressouder notre amitié, un verre dans un bar aurait largement suffit, non?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée jusqu'ici? l'interrogé-je

\- Parce que... Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que… aucun garçon n'a accepté de te respecter durant une seule nuit… Je ne sais pas, je voulais que… pour une fois… Tu puisses avoir une belle soirée… Enfin, c'était peut-être ridicule, ça me semblait une bonne idée sur le moment, s'embrouille-t-il dans ses explications

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je trouve que c'est vraiment super de ta part. Cela me fait plaisir que tu aies eu envie de faire ça pour moi, le rassuré-je.

Il me sourit et tourne de nouveau son visage vers le ciel. Au bout d'un moment, on tente de déterminer quelle étoile correspond à quoi. On va même surfer sur notre 4G pour être sûrs de ne pas nous tromper. Cela nous prend pas mal de temps avant que j'aie de nouveau le courage de lui reparler de ce camp de vacances. Cela me fait tant de peine qu'il ne se souvienne pas et qu'il en ait rien à faire alors, je retentes le coup, malgré tout:

\- Donc, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi dans le camp de vacances où on a été enfin?

Il hausse les épaules avant de répondre:

\- En quoi est-ce important? s'étonne-t-il

\- Pour rien… soupiré-je

C'est idiot mais ça me fend le coeur de réaliser après tant d'années que ce que je croyais être un moment important ne l'a été que pour moi et pas pour lui… Tout à coup, on dirait qu'il essaye de dire quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer. Heureusement, il finit par se lancer:

\- Je…Je crois que lorsque je t'ai vue la première fois, m'avoue-t-il, tu me rappelais quelqu'un… Enfin, j'étais sûre de t'avoir déjà vue avant sans savoir dire où et quand…D'après ce que je me souviens de cet été là, je m'étais bien amusé

\- Tu m'avais embrassée, lui rappelé-je

Il se retourne et me fixe avant de baisser les yeux et de reprendre:

\- Oui, je pense bien… admet-il.

\- De toute façon, t'étais amoureux d'une autre, ricané-je le coeur blessé

\- Oui, il y a aussi le fait que tous les garçons étaient amoureux de Daphné. Mais elle ne savait même pas parler le flamand, alors…

\- Alors, t'as du te contenter de la fille dont personne ne voulait …bredouillé-je la voix tremblante

\- Euh…je… Non, c'est juste que…

\- N'essaye pas de te justifier, ce n'est pas la peine. C'était ridicule d'imaginer que « ce garçon » s'intéressait vraiment à moi, conclus-je les yeux humides.

\- Tu te trompes, rétorque-t-il

\- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi ne te souviens-tu même pas de moi alors que tu te rappelles parfaitement d'une gamine qui n'avait aucun égard pour toi? surenchéris-je

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça avait tant d'importance pour toi?

\- Pfff, c'était ridicule de toute façon, t'avais raison. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la seule véritable histoire que j'ai vécue avec quelqu'un. Ce serait pathétique, pas vrai? débité-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

J'essaie de me retenir d'éclater en sanglot devant lui mais je n'y parviens pas. Je le vois immobile, fixer un point devant lui, rougissant, ne sachant ni que dire ni que faire. Je préfère qu'il s'abstienne de toute façon. Cependant, il finit par se rapprocher de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me blottie alors contre lui essayant de me calmer:

\- Peut-être, ajoute-t-il enfin, que « ce garçon » était effectivement amoureux de Daphné en premier lieu et peut-être _qu'il_ a par la suite rencontré une fille avec _qu'il_ a passé de bons moments et _lorsqu'il_ se sont séparés, _il_ a sûrement préféré tout oublier parce _qu'il_ pensait ne plus jamais la revoir et _qu'il_ avait peur de souffrir pour ça…

A ces mots, je cesse de pleurer et on contemple de nouveau le ciel.

Face à tant de sollicitudes, je plonge dans un sommeil paisible...


	11. Premier rendez-vous

C'est la lumière du soleil qui nous réveille. Je m'étire et attends patiemment qu'il soit prêt à s'en aller. Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour.

A mon grand étonnement, on ne se dirige pas vers la voiture mais vers une demeure qui s'apparente à une sorte de « petit » manoir. Il sort les clés de sa poche et ouvre grand la porte m'invitant à entrer. Je tombe totalement des nues, réalisant enfin que ce domaine lui appartient ou du moins à ses parents. Il me conduit jusqu'en haut et me propose de prendre une douche, il me dit qu'il va nous faire à manger pendant ce temps là. Voyant ma stupéfaction, il m'explique qu'on se trouve chez ses parents mais qu'ils sont partis en vacances la semaine passée, qu'ils vont revenir dans deux jours.

Je ne pose pas plus de questions et vais me rafraîchir en vitesse sous la douche. Une fois fait, je redescends pour essayer de retrouver la cuisine, là où je suppose qu'il doit être.

Je finis enfin par tomber dessus et je découvre qu'il m'a préparé des gaufres. Je les dévore sans demander mon reste.

Lorsqu'on a terminé de manger, il m'installe dans une salle de lecture et file prendre une douche à son tour.

J'ai passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie. La pression qu'il y avait entre nous semble être retombée depuis hier soir. C'est vrai, c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble mais je ne peux malheureusement rien y changer.

Soudain, je perçois des voix dans le couloir qui se rapprochent de la salle où je suis.

Deux personnes d'un certain âge qui me sont totalement inconnues entrent dans la pièce et tout aussi surpris que moi, me scrutent avant de m'interroger en flamand, ce que je traduis facilement par: « Mais qui êtes vous? ».

Je saisis immédiatement que ces deux personnes qui se trouvent être un homme et une femme, sont les parents d'Edward alors, je me présente en tant que son amie.

Ils me toisent du regard avant que la dame ne fasse demi tour suivie par son mari et ne montent les escaliers, cette dernière interpellant Edward fermement.

J'entends tout à coup, une porte qui claque puis plus rien pendant un moment. Une porte s'ouvre de nouveau, des voix à peine audibles semblent être prises dans une discussion fort animées. Lorsqu'elles se rapprochent de nouveau, elles finissent par s'estomper pour enfin s'arrêter et la minute suivante, je vois apparaître Edward suivi de ses parents.

Je trouve qu'il a une drôle d'expression mais il vient vers moi et me présente ses parents.

Je les salue poliment et la dame nous propose de nous installer dans une autre pièce qui ressemble à un salon. Edward paraît un peu nerveux, il me jette des coups d'oeil rapides pour voir ma réaction face à cet imprévu. Je présume qu'ils ont voulu rentrer plus tôt. Cela ne me dérange pas.

Une fois tous assis, Edward discute avec son père qui semble être un homme assez sévère. D'après ce que j'arrive à traduire, il lui demande des nouvelles sur son travail et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter plus que ça d'en parler.

Sa mère, elle me scanne de la tête aux pieds sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par me demander d'où je viens.

\- Ik kom uit Luik (je viens de Liège), bredouillé-je intimidée

La dame se rembrunit d'autant plus en apprenant cela mais continue l'interrogatoire, en français cette fois:

\- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?

\- Grâce à un ami commun. Edward m'aide aussi en flamand, réponds-je un peu plus confiante

Elle paraît ne pas m'apprécier des masses alors que finalement, je ne suis même pas la petite amie de son fils. De son côté, Edward paraît de plus en plus nerveux face à son père qui le tient en le martelant de questions sur sa vie privée.

Au bout d'un moment, la mère d'Edward s'adresse à son fils pour lui demander des nouvelles de…Chelsea? Ce n'est à n'y rien comprendre, pourquoi lui parle-t-elle de cette fille?

Le visage d'Edward est soudain parsemé de plaques rougeâtres présentes jusqu'au cou à l'évocation du nom de Chelsea. Il lui répond qu'il n'en a plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps et que ça lui convient très bien ainsi. La dame lui avoue en soupirant que c'est dommage qu'il l'ait laissé partir, qu'elle était la petite amie parfaite pour lui.

Edward sort son smartphone de sa poche faisant mine de vérifier ses messages mais je vois bien que ce que vient de lui dire sa mère l'a profondément troublé. Alors, je tente de changer de sujet et leur demande comment se sont déroulés leur vacances.

Ils répondent brièvement que ça a été mais qu'ils ont préféré écourter leur séjour.

Edward finit par proposer de me ramener pour se sortir de cette situation qui le met visiblement mal à l'aise.

Dans la voiture, Edward est silencieux. Je n'ose pas l'interroger sur ses parents, je vois bien qu'il y a une tension entre eux mais cela ne me regarde pas. Cela dit, je lui fais savoir que s'il a besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, je l'écouterai sans problème. Il m'affirme que ce n'est pas nécessaire les yeux toujours fixés sur la route.

Une fois arrivée en bas de chez moi, je le remercie chaleureusement pour la nuit dernière et lui fait savoir que j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit sous les étoiles.

Il me salue d'un air distrait alors je descends de sa voiture, le regardant s'en aller inquiète par son air tourmenté.

Je monte me changer et me prépare pour le cours de l'après-midi. Il me faut me dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard mais heureusement, je suis à l'heure de justesse.

Lorsque le cours prend fin, je sors de l'amphithéâtre et je tombe sur une connaissance, Julie qui est en grande conversation avec un ami. Je la salue et lui demande comment elle se porte. Elle en profite pour me présenter son ami qui s'appelle Benoît. Ils sont tous les deux en traduction et ont apparemment un voyage Erasmus de prévu pour l'année suivante. Les formalités à suivre semblent les tracasser particulièrement alors je leur conseille d'en parler avec une de mes potes qui a dû aussi en passer par là et qui pourra sûrement les aiguiller.

En sortant du bâtiment, Julie s'en va dans une direction opposée alors que Benoît emprunte le même chemin que moi.

On continue de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tenter une approche qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il me propose une sortie vendredi après les cours. Il semble gentil et n'est pas mal dans son genre, alors j'accepte sans hésiter.

Je suis contente que l'on m'invite enfin à une vraie sortie et non à un plan tordu. Ici, il m'a parlé de vouloir voir un film en ma compagnie et ensuite de manger un repas dans la friterie du coin ou autre.

Je suis tellement sur un nuage que lorsque je rentre, je fonce dans la chambre de Mélanie pour lui raconter. Elle est ravie pour moi évidemment.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que se déroule la semaine. Benoît m'ajoute sur Facebook et on papote, apprend un peu plus à se connaître avant le jour j.

Le vendredi soir enfin arrivé. Mélanie m'aide à me préparer. J'ai l'intention de sortir le grand jeu. Alors que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me maquiller sauf cas particulier, je me laisse pouponner par mon amie qui me conseille également des fringues dans mon armoire à la fois décontractés et sexy, sans en faire trop. Un jean, une chemise avec un décolleté et des talons. Soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte, Mélanie me prévient qu'elle compte sortir de son côté avec Damien, Edward et… Ariane. J'ai un léger pincement au coeur mais je ne dis rien. Après tout, moi aussi je sors en bonne compagnie ce soir et je compte bien m'amuser.

Lorsque je suis enfin prête, Mélanie et moi nous descendons et tandis qu'elle monte à l'arrière de la voiture de Damien puisque Edward squatte le siège passager, je les salue en vitesse, moi je vais prendre un bus pour me pointer à l'heure de mon rendez-vous.

Une fois arrivée sur place, je suis juste quelques minutes en avance mais ce n'est pas grave. Assise sur un banc pas loin de l'entrée du cinéma, j'attends mon rencard pour la soirée. Il a les cheveux châtains clairs et de jolis yeux noisettes avec un sourire en coin super craquant. J'espère de tout mon coeur que ça va bien se passer.

Pour ne pas trop m'ennuyer à ne rien faire, je mets mes écouteurs et lance le répertoire de la musique sur mon smartphone.

Je constate qu'il a un peu de retard mais je ne m'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'il va arriver. Il m'a confirmé tout à l'heure qu'il comptait toujours venir.

Au bout de 20 minutes d'attente, je lui envoie un message pour savoir s'il est en chemin.

Pas de réponse. Après plus d'une demi-heure, je reçois un sms de sa part, m'expliquant qu'il venait de se remettre avec son ex et que du coup, il ne comptait pas venir.

Je suis profondément déçue de ce revirement soudain. Me voilà seule le soir sur mon 31, entourée de gens se pressant de sortir boire un coup ou rentrer chez eux alors qu'on vient de me poser un lapin.

Etant donné que Mélanie n'est pas là pour la soirée, je rentre à l'appartement. Je me démaquille, mets mon pyjama et me plonge dans une série pour me changer les idées.

J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai mais, je gardais espoir, je suppose que c'est normal.

Le lendemain, Mélanie me pose un tas de questions sur la soirée. Je n'ai pas le coeur de lui dire qu'il n'est pas venu alors, j'invente une histoire qui me paraît plus acceptable. « On se serait particulièrement ennuyé lors de cette sortie et après avoir mangé, on était heureux de pouvoir rentrer enfin chacun chez soi. »

Elle est triste pour moi mais m'assure qu'un de ces jours, je rencontrerai quelqu'un de bien. Je préfère ne rien ajouter de plus et me contente de travailler sur mes cours la journée avant qu'elle ne me convainc de faire une petite soirée dans notre appartement. Je ne l'en dissuade pas mais je la préviens que je préfère rester dans ma chambre. Elle paraît un peu déçue mais n'insiste pas.

Alors que je suis dans ma chambre tandis que ses invités s'amusent dans le salon, quelqu'un vient toquer à ma porte. J'imagine que c'est elle qui tente encore de me convaincre de participer à cette soirée mais je ne compte pas changer d'avis sur la question. Malgré tout, je la laisse entrer.

A ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas Mélanie que je vois apparaître mais Edward qui vient prendre de mes nouvelles. Je lui dis que je vais bien et lui renvoie la question.

Il s'installe sur mon lit alors que je suis assise sur ma chaise de bureau. Il me scrute avant de me demander comment mon rencard s'est passé la semaine passée:

\- Normal, réponds-je en haussant les épaules

\- Comment ça normal? m'interroge-t-il

\- C'était pas l'élu, si tu veux tout savoir, rétorqué-je me forçant à sourire

\- Il n'est pas venu c'est ça?

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça? m'interloqué-je

\- Je ne sais pas… Un pressentiment, m'avoue-t-il

\- Tu t'es douté qu'avec la poisse que j'ai, il était peu probable qu'il vienne, c'est ça? ricané-je mal à l'aise

\- Non, c'est juste la réponse que tu m'as donnée… C'était une supposition… lance-t-il les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai connu pire, argué-je

Après un bref silence, il relance la conversation de façon inattendue:

Mon père est radiologue. Il s'attendait à ce que je fasse médecine aussi, tu te doutes bien qu'il n'a pas très bien pris le fait que je veuille choisir ma propre voie. Je ne tiens pas à être comme lui. Je veux juste être moi, c'est tout…

Je comprends, murmuré-je surprise par cette révélation.

Tout à coup, il sort son smartphone de sa poche et y vérifie quelque chose lorsqu'il me demande de but en blanc si je me sens fatiguée:

\- Pas spécialement pourquoi?

\- On va faire un tour, ça t'intéresse? me propose-t-il

\- Pourquoi pas. Oui, je suis partante, confirmé-je.

Il se précipite hors de ma chambre en m'assurant qu'il revient très vite. Après 15 bonnes minutes, il revient effectivement et m'invite à prendre mes affaires pour y aller. Je le suis volontiers dans cette expédition.

On prévient les autres qu'on part faire un tour dehors. Je constate qu'Ariane n'est pas là ce soir. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il se permet cette escapade en ma compagnie.

On monte dans sa voiture pour aller vers une destination inconnue. On s'arrête d'abord dans un Night Shop où il nous achète des pop-corn, des chips et des boissons pour ensuite reprendre la route vers la destination surprise. Je me demande où il compte m'emmener cette fois. J'adore ce genre d'aventure que l'on fait sur un coup de tête.

Après un trajet qui me paraît assez long, il se gare devant un bâtiment qui n'est autre qu'un planétarium. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'y emmène ici alors que c'est fermé à cette heure-ci. Il me guide malgré tout jusqu'à l'entrée et quelqu'un nous ouvre nous permettant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'avoue n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit et lui demande comment se fait-il qu'on puisse y avoir accès le soir. Il me répond que c'est grâce aux relations de ses parents.

Pour ma plus grande joie, j'ai le privilège d'avoir une visite guidée privée où je découvre l'histoire de l'observatoire ainsi que différentes découvertes. Je suis époustouflée de pouvoir explorer un tel endroit.

On finit dans un amphithéâtre totalement vide où Edward me propose de m'asseoir avant de commencer à ouvrir nos collations. Une projection se met en route qui nous expose les différentes planètes et étoiles de notre galaxie. Je suis submergée par tant de surprises…

Surtout de la part d'Edward. J'essaye de le regarder à travers l'obscurité dans laquelle on nous a plongée et lui murmure une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis notre arrivée:

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?

\- Comme ça, parce que je trouve ça amusant, affirme-t-il en haussant les épaules fixant toujours l'écran

\- Oui mais pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi? Insisté-je

Je constate qu'il essaie de me scruter dans la pénombre lorsque soudain, il me confie tout simplement:

\- J'avais envie de te faire plaisir.

\- C'est réussi, lui avoué-je comblée.

Je crois percevoir un sourire de sa part alors j'ai la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Ce qui selon moi, n'est pas bon signe. J'essaye donc de chasser cette soudaine émotion de mon corps en me concentrant sur la projection mais en vain, car je ne cesse d'avoir à l'esprit que, outre le fait qu'il soit en couple avec une autre personne et qu'il soit plus un ami qu'autre chose, tout ce qu'il fait pour moi ces derniers temps, ressemblent plus à de vrais rendez-vous que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'ici avec un garçon.

C'est malheureusement peine perdue d'imaginer quoi que ce soit avec lui car il ne tient pas à sortir avec moi… Mais alors pourquoi reste-t-il avec Ariane s'il ne se sent pas prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un? Lui poser la question serait glisser sur un terrain épineux, alors il vaut mieux éviter. Je préfère me contenter de ce qu'il m'offre en ce moment même si ça me fait mal au coeur que ce ne soit pas différent, qu'on ne soit pas plus que des amis…

Cependant, comme dit l'adage, à trop vouloir on finit par tout perdre alors, je dois me résigner.

Mais alors, à mon grand étonnement, il finit par me souffler:

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas sorti avec lui finalement, s'exclame-t-il

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi penses-tu ça?

\- Parce que, hésite-t-il un instant, je pense que... de sortir avec un garçon que tu connais à peine, ça aurait pu mal finir ... Je ne sais pas, s'embrouille-t-il tout à coup

\- Si tu le dis, rétorqué-je simplement.

Je crois percevoir une forme de nervosité naître en lui mais je ne peux le confirmer. Je dois dire que son comportement me perturbe un peu. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de lui. Probablement rien, il vaut mieux pour moi...


	12. Tempête

Le week-end suivant je rentre voir mes parents avec lesquelles je reste jusqu'au dimanche. Ils veulent savoir tout de ma vie estudiantine, si tout se passe bien. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils sachent certains détails mais j'essaie de raconter les aspects les plus intéressants en sautant ce qui pourrait les inquiéter bien sûr.

Le dimanche au soir, je retourne à l'appartement avec mes deux bus habituels. Le ciel s'obscurcit soudain, les nuages se resserrent et deviennent menaçant. On dirait qu'un orage se prépare. Dans le premier bus, je lis tranquillement un livre obligatoire pour l'école. Lorsque je descends et que je vais chercher le bus suivant, une drache torrentielle tombe sur ma tête, je me dépêche de me mettre sous l'abri bus où j'attends d'un pied de plomb ce fichu bus qui tarde à arriver. Je suis seule à l'arrêt et ce temps m'agace au plus haut point.

En fait tout m'agace, le bus, la pluie, ma valise que je traine comme un boulet et surtout, surtout: Edward! Oui, ce connard d'Edward!

Mercredi dernier, alors que j'étais en sortie avec Mélanie, on est tombée sur Edward roulant une pelle à une inconnue! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai foncé sur lui, lui demandant à quoi il était en train de jouer. Surpris, ils se sont séparés et la fille, étonnée lui a réclamé des explications en flamand. Je crois qu'elle a cru que j'étais sa copine.

Il m'a éloignée en m'empoignant par le bras et m'a intimé de le laisser tranquille, que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. J'ai soudain réalisé que c'était vrai. Certes, ce n'était pas mes affaires mais alors, je me suis souvenue aussi qu'il était sensé être en couple et que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Qu'il n'avait pas à lui faire ça et que s'il voulait courir les filles qu'il ne sorte plus avec.

Malgré mes remarques cinglantes, il s'est calmé et son visage s'est adouci subitement.

Il a jeté un coup d'oeil vite fait en arrière pour vérifier si la fille était toujours là avant de me regarder de nouveau et de déclarer enfin:

\- Cette situation me convient très bien comme elle est. Je n'ai pas à me prendre la tête pour Ariane et encore moins à me justifier auprès de toi.

\- Pourquoi sors-tu avec Ariane, alors? persisté-je malgré mon intrusion injustifiée

\- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux, ça te va comme réponse? m'a-t-il soufflé les dents serrés avant de retourner draguer cette idiote du bar.

Mélanie était venue me rejoindre, n'en revenant pas de ce que je venais de faire. On décide de changer d'endroits forcément et elle m'a fait notamment savoir qu'elle trouvait que cette fille me ressemblait. Moi, je n'ai vu aucune ressemblance mais je n'ai pas relevé sa remarque. Cependant, j'ai continué à fulminer contre lui et son comportement inacceptable. Il se paye la tête des filles et moi y compris par dessus le marché. Encore!

Le dimanche dernier justement, à la fin de notre périple au planétarium, il m'a raccompagnée jusque la porte d'en bas de mon immeuble. Il s'est penché sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur en remontant à toute vitesse dans sa voiture et démarrer au quart de tour. Ne me laissant pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions pour réagir. J'ai préféré passer outre et ne rien révéler à personne. Toujours troublée par cette soirée.

Alors, au vu de ma réaction ce mercredi, Mélanie s'est donc demandé si je n'étais pas par hasard amoureuse de lui pour avoir agi ainsi. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle puisse imaginer une bêtise pareille. En tout cas, je le lui ai bien fait savoir qu'une telle possibilité est impensable, même si elle avait l'air d'en douter.

Toujours assise sous l'abri, frigorifiée de la tête au pieds, j'attends encore le bus qui est très en retard. Il y en a déjà pas beaucoup des bus de cette ligne alors si en plus, ils ne viennent pas, surtout par des temps pareils, c'est vraiment insupportable.

Mais alors que je peste sur tout ce qui me tombe dessus, une voiture s'arrête tout à coup devant moi. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre la voiture d'Edward. Je m'approche malgré les derniers évènements et il m'ouvre la portière m'intimant de me dépêcher à monter. Je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois, je monte et mets ma valise sur la banquette arrière.

Je le remercie froidement et il avance tant bien que mal sous la pluie intempestive.

On n'échange pas un mot jusqu'à ce que je l'interroge sarcastique:

\- Alors, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé l'autre soir…

\- Fort bien, merci, rétorque-t-il sèchement

\- Cela ne te dérange pas de faire tant de mal aux autres? fulminé-je

\- Pas le moins du monde, lâche-t-il toujours sur le même ton

\- Alors, t'es vraiment qu'un con! l'invectivé-je les dents serrées.

\- Tu te crois mieux, peut-être? me provoque-t-il d'un coup

\- Pardon? m'offusqué-je

\- Oui, je te trouve fort mal placée pour me faire ce genre de remarque après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous…

\- Oui et je le regrette bien, maintenant que je vois quel genre de salaud tu es…

Il se tourne vers moi pour me répondre lorsque soudain, je ressens un choc qui me bascule d'un seul coup en avant puis en arrière tout en recevant un ballon blanc en pleine face!

Je réalise qu'on vient de sortir de la route et que nous venons de faire un accident.

Edward se tourne aussitôt vers moi pour savoir si je ne suis pas blessée. Je me sens secouée mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être blessée. Il sort en trombe de sa voiture sous la pluie et vient m'ouvrir la porte qui met un moment avant de se débloquer. On fonce sous un abri où Edward peut enfin appeler une dépanneuse pour sa voiture. Il appelle ensuite son assurance et on attend.

Pendant ce temps, il fait une tête jusque par terre. Je le comprends vu l'état actuel de sa voiture.

Lorsque la dépanneuse arrive enfin, j'ai le temps de prendre ma valise avant qu'il n'embarque le véhicule.

La pluie ne cesse de tomber alors après s'être chargé des formalités. On se précipite dans une auberge du coin pour se protéger de l'orage.

Une fois au sec, je ne sais plus quoi penser de ma réaction. Je me rends compte que j'ai dépassé les bornes et que s'il a fait un accident, c'est en partie ma faute. Même si le dépanneur nous a affirmé qu'on n'était pas les seuls vu le temps qu'il fait.

Je propose donc de lui offrir un café. Il me répond furibond que je lui dois bien ça.

Même si j'accepte le fait que je n'aurais pas dû remettre le sujet sur le tapis, j'ai du mal à avaler son ton méprisant. Alors, je préfère ne plus rien lui dire pour éviter d'envenimer les choses.

Je réfléchis malgré tout à mon attitude face à lui. Je suis tellement furieuse contre lui.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'aller lui hurler dessus mercredi, ni même pourquoi je suis revenue sur cette histoire aujourd'hui. Mais je n'y peux rien, le voir agir de la sorte me met hors de moi. Sa seule présence me met dans tous mes états de toute façon.

Il est si… si…

Tout à coup, Edward se lève et va voir un réceptionniste à l'accueil pour lui demander si une chambre est encore disponible.

Je me rends compte qu'il est tard en effet. Je suis partie de chez mes parents fin d'après midi et l'attente des différents bus, l'accident, le dépanneuse et j'en passe, nous a pris énormément de temps.

Il est sans voiture, il fait sombre et même si l'orage s'est calmé, il pleut encore. C'est vrai que ce serait mieux d'attendre demain pour essayer de trouver une solution pour rentrer.

Edward paye le tarif pour une chambre et sans même m'accorder un regard suis son hôte à l'étage.

Je me retrouve donc seule pour me débrouiller. Après tout il ne me doit rien, c'est vrai. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà assez fait comme ça.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui de toute façon. J'en ai assez de compter sur lui pour tout. Je n'ai cependant pas les moyens de louer une chambre même s'il en restait de toute façon.

Au bout d'une heure à mijoter une solution, un serveur m'avertit que le restaurant de l'auberge va fermer.

Je prends mes affaires et m'en vais. En sortant, je décide donc de trouver un arrêt de bus pas loin et de monter dans le premier qui arrivera tôt le lendemain.

Je m'en veux pour l'accident, malgré tout. J'ai la sensation que c'est de ma faute. Même si on s'en est sorti sans aucune égratignures, ça aurait pu être plus grave. Il aurait pu nous arriver quelque chose. Il aurait pu Lui arriver quelque chose…

En traînant ma valise derrière moi, je frissonne à l'idée que j'aurais pu le perdre.

J'en ai une boule au ventre même.

Parce que malgré le fait qu'il est un connard fini, il ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne le mérite, d'ailleurs.

Je réalise avec effroi que s'il ne m'avait pas proposé de monter dans sa voiture, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Alors, lorsque je m'assois sous l'abri bus, je retrouve dans les sms qu'il m'a envoyé son numéro de compte en banque qu'il m'avait donné parce que Mélanie et moi lui avions racheté un frigo qu'il avait en trop lorsque le nôtre est tombé en panne.

Je fais un virement de mon smartphone vers son compte pour lui verser l'argent que j'avais trimé à mettre de côté pour partir en vacances avec Mélanie.

Qu'importe qu'il ait plus de moyens que moi, qu'il ait une assurance et qu'il peut se permettre facilement de payer les réparations de sa voiture. Par principe, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de faire un geste si petit que ce soit.

Certes, c'est une somme ridicule en comparaison à ce que ça va lui coûter mais j'espère qu'il appréciera l'attention au moins.

J'ai même l'impression de ne pas en avoir fait assez…

Soudain, je reçois un message de sa part:

« T'es où? »

Je trouve que son message a un ton agressif. Alors je lui réponds sèchement que je suis allée attendre un bus.

Il finit par me répondre que c'est ridicule car il n'y en a plus à cette heure-ci.

« Je m'en doute » objecté-je. « J'attendrai jusqu'à l'aube que le premier bus arrive. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre ».

Plus de réponse de sa part, maintenant.

Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, tiens. Mais bon, je préfère ne plus y penser. Je tombe de sommeil et j'ai froid. Même si mon manteau a un peu séché, c'est loin d'être assez.

Tout à coup, je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon bras. Il me faut un moment pour réaliser que c'est lui:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? m'exclamé-je

\- C'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question! Balance-t-il sur un ton de reproche

\- Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse? Je ne peux pas me permettre de dépenser mon argent pour n'importe quoi.

\- Se mettre à l'abri pour une nuit, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, rétorque-t-il en prenant ma valise.

\- Peut-être bien mais si je peux éviter de dépenser de l'argent, je préfère m'en abstenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être radin, quand même!

\- Je ne suis pas radine mais prudente!

 _\- Radine_ , se met-il à rire, s'éloignant avec ma valise

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore? rouspété-je

\- Allez, viens, dit-il sur un ton amusé, on retourne à l'auberge.

Je n'insiste pas et le suis en essayant de reprendre ma valise mais il me taquine en m'empêchant de l'attraper.

Son rire est communicatif alors je continue à lui courir après sans intention réelle de lui retirer.

On rigole ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'auberge et qu'on monte dans la chambre qu'il a loué. Il me dit qu'il a loué la dernière.

Il n'y a qu'un grand lit alors, il se propose pour dormir par terre mais il est hors de question que je lui impose ça. Je préfère que ce soit moi.

Seulement, il n'y tient pas non plus. On continue à se chamailler gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'on se mette d'accord pour qu'aucun de nous ne prenne le lit.

Je vais dans la salle de bain mettre mon pyjama puisqu'il se trouve dans ma valise et je reviens dans la chambre le trouvant assis torse nu, regardant son Iphone l'air contrarié:

\- Tout va bien, lui demandé-je inquiète

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé autant d'argent? proteste-il soudain. Son humeur ayant radicalement changé

\- Parce que… pour la voiture…

\- Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie que tu me donnes de l'argent pour réparer ma voiture?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, bredouillé-je, peu importe, c'est de ma faute si on a fait un accident.

Il inspire profondément, ferment les yeux, semblant prêt à exploser:

\- Ce n'était pas toi qui était au volant, Bella, c'était moi! Ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour mes erreurs

\- Pourtant tu as dit tantôt que… Enfin, tu avais l'air d'être d'accord sur le fait que j'étais en grande partie responsable, argué-je

\- Tantôt, j'étais encore sous le choc. De toute façon, je n'avais pas à quitter les yeux de la route et surtout je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'envoies de l'argent pour ça, s'énerve-t-il encore

\- J'essaie juste d'être correcte dans cette histoire. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait monter dans ta voiture, si j'avais attendu de te dire ce que je pensais de ton comportement, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé non plus

\- Tu n'as de toute façon rien à dire sur mon comportement! objecte-il

\- Si! Si ton comportement interfère dans mes sentiments. Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme tu le fais. De m'embrasser et puis de te barrer pour ensuite continuer ta vie de _Don juan,_ comme si de rien était.

\- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça vu ta réaction…

\- Mais quelle réaction?! Tu ne m'as même pas laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit! hurlé-je

\- Je ne me souviens pas non plus avoir reçu un message de ta part, il me semble

\- Mais qu'aurais-tu voulu que je te dise enfin? Tu sais ce que je veux, c'est à toi de voir si tu es prêt car moi, je ne tiens pas à vivre une aventure sans lendemain. On en a déjà suffisamment discuté, m'écrié-je bouleversée

\- Tu ne comprends pas, m'assure-t-il exaspéré

\- Je ne comprends pas quoi? C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas que je ne suis pas comme ton ex, que je ne suis pas comme Chelsea! lâché-je sans réfléchir.

Soudain, je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle devant lui. Je l'avais promis à Damien car personne n'a osé lui en reparler depuis. A part sa mère qui ne veut pas capter que cette fille la détruit.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler d'elle, me menace-t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour m'intimider. Seulement, son attitude provoque en moi une réaction contraire à sa demande

\- Sinon quoi? De toute façon, c'est vrai, c'est elle ton problème, qui t'empêche d'aller de l'avant, insisté-je. Je comprends que tu aies souffert mais moi, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne suis pas le même genre de fille qu'elle car si j'avais été avec toi, je n'aurais pas… pas pu te quitter… lui avoué-je d'une voix brisée

Il se tient juste en face de moi, me fixant l'air totalement excédé. Je soutiens son regard dont les sourcils sont froncés par la colère, attendant d'une minute à l'autre qu'il me hurle à nouveau dessus.

Mais contre toute attente, il m'agrippe les bras pour me serrer contre lui et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je n'ai aucune intention de le repousser, je relâche mes muscles, toute la pression que j'avais depuis des jours s'évaporent d'un coup et je me laisse aller sous ses baisers. Il m'enlace de manière moins brutal alors je le prends dans mes bras à mon tour.

Sa bouche est douce comme sa peau. Je me laisse basculer sur le lit où il grimpe sur moi et enlève le haut de mon pyjama. Il m'embrasse dans le cou tout en effleurant mes seins.

Il me murmure des mots doux dans sa langue que je ne comprends pas mais qui attisent mes sens.

Il glisse sa main dans ma culotte et me caresse tendrement, déclenchant dans mon bas ventre une douce chaleur qui s'embrase dans tout mon corps.

Je descends à mon tour une main vers son membre et le masse vigoureusement.

Tout en continuant notre étreinte, il baisse mon pantalon et ma culotte que je finis par faire enlever tandis que je lui fais descendre son boxer.

Il se positionne entre mes jambes que j'enroule autour de ses hanches. Il continue ses baisers et ses caresses jusqu'à entrer deux doigts puis trois en moi. Sa douceur et sa dextérité contribue à enflammer les moindres parties de mon corps.

Il finit par les retirer pour faire glisser en moi quelque chose de bien plus imposant. La sensation à la fois vive et douloureusement agréable de la pénétration me fait pousser un cri de plaisir.

Sentir son souffle dans mon coup et entendre sa respiration saccadée tandis qu'il déchaîne dans mon intimité des va et vient de plus en plus intenses et fiévreux me fait hurler de désir.

Il reprend ses baisers et me sers d'avantage contre lui pour accroître ces sensations jusqu'à leur paroxysme. Enfin arrivé à ce point, un cri strident sort soudain de ma bouche.

Il finit par se retirer et on est tous les deux totalement essoufflés par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je ne sais pas si je dois regretter ce qu'on vient de faire parce que j'ai véritablement adoré ce moment.

Je le vois se relever pour se mettre sous les draps, je me lève alors aussitôt et une fois couché, il m'invite à le rejoindre. Il m'enlace de nouveau pour reprendre ses baisers.

Je me presse contre lui, finissant pas m'endormir dans ses bras, totalement comblée.


	13. Sur l'estrade!

Le lendemain, j'ouvre les yeux et je constate qu'il m'observait en train de dormir. Il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement. Je me sens si bien en ce moment que je n'ai pas envie de penser à ce qu'il compte envisager pour nous. Ce serait gâcher les quelques instants qu'il nous reste avant de revenir à la réalité.

Malheureusement, il se lève et prend son IPhone pour vérifier l'heure. Il fonce dans la salle de bain pour se laver tandis que moi, je reste toujours lovée dans le lit de peur sûrement qu'à l'instant où on quitterait cette chambre, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé.

Je suis alors totalement abattue car je sais que c'est ce qu'il va se passer. J'espère au fond de moi que ce sera autrement mais je ne crois pas. Pourquoi changerait-il pour moi?

Il revient dans la chambre les cheveux mouillés qu'il essuie avec une serviette de bain et me conseille d'aller me laver avant de partir, un ami est sensé venir nous chercher.

Je ne perçois plus aucune émotion dans sa voix, alors je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre pour la suite.

Ne préférant pas lui montrer ma déception, je ne dis rien et je me dépêche d'aller me laver et me rhabiller.

Il m'invite malgré tout en payant mon petit déjeuner en attendant son ami. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça au moins.

Il ne dit pas grand chose, tout du moins rien d'important. Il semble préoccupé alors je préfère ne surtout pas commencer à discuter de cette nuit. Il est évident qu'il ne veut plus en reparler.

Je me sens comme la pire des idiotes mais lui faire une scène ne ferait que flatter son ego plutôt que de l'ennuyer. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner terminé, je vais voir le réceptionniste pour lui demander où se trouve les toilettes du restaurant car je ne les vois pas du premier coup d'œil. Lorsqu'il m'a indiqué le chemin, au lieu d'aller directement aux toilettes, je lui pose une question qui m'est venue à l'esprit ce matin et qui me chiffonne:

\- Excusez-moi, j'aurais aimé savoir si toutes vos chambres étaient prises la nuit dernière?

\- Non, mademoiselle, il en restait encore trois, m'affirme-t-il l'air étonné par ma question.

J'ai soudain l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Certes, je m'en doutais que ce n'était pas sérieux pour lui, mais avoir la preuve qu'il m'a menti juste pour pouvoir m'inviter dans sa chambre et me séduire me dévaste totalement.

Je me sens ridicule et honteuse de ne pas avoir découvert son stratagème.

Je fonce donc dans les toilettes essayant de me détendre malgré le sentiment d'humiliation qui monte en moi et je rejoins Edward et son ami qui vient d'arriver pour nous ramener chez nous.

Une fois arrivés devant mon immeuble, je salue son pote Jan (Jean en français) et l'ignore volontairement me faufilant à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans me retourner sur lui.

Lorsque je rentre dans l'appartement, je n'ose même pas raconter cette nuit à Mélanie tellement je suis rongée par la honte.

Dans ma chambre, je déballe mes affaires et les range directement. Avant de préparer mon cahier pour le cours du lundi après midi.

Enfin prête, je mange un bout avant d'aller chercher le bus qui me dépose près de ma faculté.

Je constate que j'ai une demi heure d'avance alors, je pense traîner un peu avant d'attendre devant la salle du cours.

Je reçois un message d'Edward. C'est le troisième depuis que je suis rentrée. Je ne lui réponds pas. Il me propose qu'on se revoit mais j'ai bien compris ce qu'il voulait maintenant, il est hors de question que j'accepte d'être encore traitée ainsi.

Mon smartphone vibre de nouveau mais je n'ai pas besoin de regarder le message pour savoir qui sait.

Tout à coup, mon téléphone se met à sonner, je vois que c'est lui alors je raccroche, l'envoyant directement à ma messagerie.

Je me fous totalement qu'il veuille me revoir.

Il me manque de respect? Alors moi aussi! Il a été beaucoup trop loin cette fois. Maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait qu'il me fiche la paix surtout!

Je reçois encore une vibration que j'ignore toujours délibérément. Cela fait 15 minutes que je me promène sans but, il est temps de se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre où le cours sera donné.

C'est d'un pas lourd que je m'y rends mais il faut bien se montrer assidu sinon, on perd le fil de la leçon et on ne s'y retrouve plus dans les notes.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de la salle, les étudiants affluent attendant comme moi que le professeur vienne ouvrir la porte.

Soudain, j'aperçois un visage qui m'est familier s'approcher de moi: C'est Edward.

Je me précipite sur lui et l'éloigne de la cohue qui nous entoure pour lui demander des explications sur sa présence:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? vociféré-je à voix basse pour éviter un scandal

\- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus? s'inquiète-t-il l'air « faussement » innocent

\- On sait très bien ce que cette nuit représentait pour toi, alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant!

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, se défend-il

\- Ah oui? Et le beau mensonge que tu m'a raconté? Comme quoi tu avais reçu la dernière chambre alors qu'il restait! J'ai très bien compris que c'était un piège pour me mettre dans ton lit..

\- Je m'excuse pour ça, soupire-t-il, mais tu es tellement…

\- Tellement quoi? insisté-je

\- Je voulais juste me rapprocher de toi, prétend-il

\- Ah ça je sais que c'était ce que tu voulais, tu as tout fait pour m'amadouer, soufflé-je profondément blessée par son comportement

\- Non, je t'assure, m'affirme-t-il

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, hein? le provoqué-je, Et Ariane, tu es toujours avec elle je suppose n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui mais…lance-t-il

\- Il n'y a pas de MAIS, c'est fini, j'en ai assez de toi! le coupé-je d'une voix ferme avant de rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre car la porte est désormais ouverte.

Je me précipite donc pour trouver une place assez éloignée du pupitre du professeur parce que je ne tiens pas à me retrouver trop près de lui, de peur probablement qu'il me remarque si je me mets à somnoler.

Une connaissance s'installe près de moi à ma droite. J'ouvre mon cahier et sors mon plumier, me préparant à prendre note.

Tout à coup, Edward se glisse à côté de moi à ma gauche, passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. Il me murmure des mots que je ne discerne pas bien mais le son de sa voix si près fait vibrer délicatement mon tympan. Je me laisse envoûter par la douceur de ses mots qu'il susurre à mon oreille au lieu de rester insensible à ses charmes comme il serait raisonnable d'agir.

Mais alors que je m'enlise dans ses bras, j'aperçois une jeune fille plus loin qui me rappelle Ariane.

Ce n'est pas elle, évidemment mais cela me suffit pour me ressaisir et le repousser de nouveau.

J'en ai assez de son manège qui ne me mène nulle part. Je ne peux pas lui montrer un instant de faiblesse sinon, il en profiterait encore pour me faire du mal.

Je l'entends me supplier de le regarder dans les yeux. Il connait son point fort pour manipuler les filles. On se noie toutes dans le bleu de ses yeux…

Je détourne la tête agacée par ses jérémiades. Essayant de rester concentrée sur le discours du professeur mais bien sûr, avec lui à côté, c'est peine perdue.

Tout à coup, il se lève sans crier gare et descend les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre. Il s'approche de mon professeur lui demandant discrètement quelque chose. Tout le monde paraît un peu confus, moi la première, forcément.

Il se met alors à prendre la place du pupitre devant le micro et de son irrésistible accent flamand, il attire mon attention:

\- Bella, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait et ce que je t'ai dit mais aujourd'hui, je me sens prêt à commencer quelque chose avec toi, alors je t'en prie ne me laisse pas…, déclare-t-il avec une voix remplie d'émotions.

Tous les étudiants se mettent à applaudir et siffler à tout va tandis que moi, je rougis comme une tomate bien mûre.

Je ne sais plus du tout où me mettre voyant les regards se retourner sur moi, alors que d'autres, ne me connaissant pas, cherchent encore dans les gradins cette mystérieuse « Bella ».

J'essaye d'enfouir mon visage dans mon pull pendant qu'Edward remonte me rejoindre sous le coup des acclamations.

Le professeur reprend aussitôt là où il avait laissé son cours, faisant malgré tout une remarque amusante sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Cependant moi, je n'arrive plus du tout à me concentrer alors qu'Edward tente toujours de m'enlacer et me convaincre de sa sincérité.

Après tout ça, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser de lui.

Pourtant, à la fin du cours alors que nous sommes sortis de l'amphithéâtre, il m'explique qu'il va quitter Ariane pour de bon et qu'il compte véritablement entamer une relation avec moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement à l'abri de tous les regards.

Je dois admettre que tout ce qu'il vient de se dérouler me met la tête à l'envers et je succombe malgré moi à son charme.

J'ai envie de croire ce qu'il me dit. SI fort. Je dois avouer que j'ai tant secrètement espérer que ça se termine ainsi entre nous et enfin nous voilà à présent devenus un couple officiellement.

Edward est désormais mon premier véritable petit ami!

On passe alors encore un moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive s'éclipser mais il me promet de revenir le soir.

J'en profite pour foncer retourner à l'appartement et tout raconter à Mélanie qui n'en perd pas une miette évidemment.

Je mange un bout, me fait belle pour lui, je vais même jusqu'à changer de vêtements et je l'attends avec impatience.

Je regarde une série pour que le temps passe plus vite mais j'ai du mal à rester concentrée plus de 5 minutes.

Je finis par constater qu'il est en retard, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, je sais qu'il va bientôt arriver. C'est juste une question de temps.

Je mate donc un autre épisode et à la fin de celui-ci, je commence malgré tout à m'inquiéter alors je lui envoie un message mais pas de réponse.

Mon cerveau commence à cogiter, forcément. J'imagine que ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure était trop beau pour être vrai.

En voyant qu'il ne répond toujours pas à mes appels, je boue littéralement à l'intérieur.

J'ai véritablement l'impression de m'être encore faite avoir!

Cette fois-ci, or de question de me laisser faire. Je prends mes affaires et je sors pour aller chez lui, exiger des explications.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas, j'ai à peine le temps d'entamer le chemin que j'aperçois Edward venir au loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à venir aussi tard? Même si le voir enfin arriver me soulage.

Seulement, son visage est totalement déconfit. Il semble blêmir et totalement abattu.

Je sens à son expression que ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire ne va pas me plaire du tout.

Il arrive enfin à ma hauteur et les yeux humides, il déclare:

\- Ariane est enceinte


	14. La nouvelle Ariane

Tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi s'écroule. J'en suis sûre parce que les immeubles aux alentours se mettent soudain à vaciller, tournoyer, puis plus rien. Le noir total.

Un séisme d'une amplitude maximale à bouleversé tout mon univers. Il ne reste plus rien que mon désarroi, un chagrin déchirant, un sombre tunnel sans fin.

C'est à cet instant que j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait plus chez moi. Que quelque chose était mort en moi alors qu'autre chose naissait en elle. J'ai su que ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Que tout foutait le camp comme si le destin se fichait de nous.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je crois reconnaître le plafond de ma chambre. Mais je n'en suis sûre que lorsque je vois le visage de Mélanie au dessus de ma tête essayant de savoir si je vais bien, m'épongeant le front. Moi, bien que réveillée, je suis à des années lumières d'ici. Je ne suis plus. Quelque chose s'est éteint en moi, j'en suis sûre.

Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas mais c'est inéluctable.

Elle m'apporte un verre d'eau et m'explique que je me suis évanouie dans la rue. Edward m'a transportée jusqu'ici. Il est déjà parti.

Le salaud. Bien sûr qu'il est déjà parti. Il ne sait faire que ça. S'enfuir. Etre un courant d'air.

Soudain, les souvenirs me reviennent en pleine figure comme un boomerang dont j'aurais voulu me débarrasser mais qui ressurgit malgré moi.

On ne saurait plus être ensemble. C'est terminé. Voilà. C'est la relation sérieuse la plus brève de toute l'histoire de la planète. Une nuit, voir un jour. Comme c'est triste…

Comme c'est pathétique plutôt. D'avoir cru une seule seconde que ça allait être possible.

Si ce n'est plus Edward qui m'empêche d'être avec lui, c'est l'univers tout entier.

Je crèverai presque d'en pleurer. Noyée sous mes larmes qui se versent comme l'orage de cette unique nuit qu'on a passé ensemble.

Les jours passent et je continue ma vie tel un fantôme qui erre dans le monde des vivants, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver la lumière.

Mélanie essaye de me faire changer les idées mais je n'arrive plus à sourire. Plus rien ne semble m'atteindre. Comme si tous les problèmes qui m'entourent n'existaient plus.

Mélanie m'a convaincue de regarder une comédie avec elle et même si ce film ne me fait pas vraiment rire. Je dois avouer qu'il arrive à me sortir pendant quelques instants de ma torpeur.

Alors que j'essaye de rester concentrée sur l'intrigue, Mélanie reçoit un message qui l'a fait bondir du divan et foncer dans le couloir avant d'en revenir avec nos manteaux:

\- Edward a eu un accident! S'exclame-t-elle affolée.

A peine ai-je le temps d'assimiler l'info que d'un claquement de doigts je passe d'un état à un autre. D'abattue, je suis totalement horrifiée.

D'une main tremblante, j'enfile mon manteau, prends mon sac et on descend à toute vitesse pour attendre Damien qu'il vienne nous chercher pour nous emmener à l'hôpital.

« Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Est-il conscient? Profondément blessé? …Mort? »

Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête me mettant dans un état de transe. A un point tel que j'ai l'impression que Damien prend une éternité pour venir nous chercher et que même dans la voiture, il lui faut d'autant plus pour arriver à l'hôpital.

Damien nous explique qu'un véhicule l'a renversé alors qu'il roulait à vélo. Il serait dans le coma et seule sa famille peut apparemment lui rendre visite pour le moment. Mais il veut malgré tout essayer d'aller se renseigner là-bas auprès de sa soeur dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à présent.

Lorsqu'on arrive à l'hôpital, on se dirige vers les urgences pour qu'on nous mène à lui mais c'est peine perdue. Ils ne veulent pas donner d'informations aux « inconnus ».

Cependant, Damien reconnait sa soeur, totalement sous le choc qui vient vers lui et explique de nouveau ce qu'il s'est passé tout en nous racontant également son état actuel:

Il est toujours dans le coma mais il reste stable d'après les médecins, nous confie-t-elle tremblante.

On décide de rester la nuit dans la salle d'attente. Se relayant pour aller chercher le café.

Alors que moi, je suis tellement tendue et effarée que je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire ou quoi penser.

J'essaye d'insister auprès des infirmiers pour aller lui rendre visite mais ils me rabâchent que ce n'est pas encore possible pour les amis.

J'ai à chaque fois le coeur qui se serre plus qu'il ne l'est lorsque je fais face à leur refus.

Soudain, je réalise une chose qui me parait largement curieux.

Ses parents sont là, ses amis, Mélanie et moi aussi mais où est Ariane? Elle est après tout la mère de son enfant désormais.

Je fais la réflexion à Mélanie qui trouve ça aussi étrange et se demande même si elle est au courant.

Damien nous affirme de son côté lui avoir envoyé un message à elle aussi en même temps que les autres car il sait aussi pour sa grossesse.

J'avoue que je suis assez perplexe face à son absence. Même s'il est possible que vu son état et le choc qu'elle vient de recevoir probablement en apprenant la nouvelle a peut-être pu l'empêcher de se déplacer.

Alors, je cesse de m'interroger sur son absence et pense plutôt au fait que si elle vient jamais, elle, elle aura la permission d'aller le voir et rien que de penser à ça, cela me fend le coeur.

Malgré la tension qui me traverse le corps, je finis par somnoler sur l'épaule de Mélanie. Lorsque je me réveille, je descends avec mon amie et son copain grignoter quelque chose à la cafétéria car à cette heure-ci, elle est ouverte désormais.

Au moment où on remonte, sa soeur nous prévient qu'il est désormais possible d'aller le voir pour nous mais que seul deux personnes à la fois peuvent entrer. C'est pourquoi Damien et moi fonçons dans sa chambre et quand j'entre dans la pièce, je le vois allonger sur le lit. Des tubes reliant son corps à des machines.

J'ai su à cet instant que ce qui provoquait toutes ces larmes que j'ai versé pour lui ces derniers mois, toutes ces colères, tous ces espoirs que j'ai enfouis secrètement en moi, tous ces moments de bonheur que j'ai passé avec lui, oui, j'ai su que je l'aimais.

Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer un seul instant avouer à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à moi-même que je l'aimais dès le premier instant où je l'ai vu entrer dans ce bar.

Ce n'était pas un constat de sa beauté que je faisais, c'était une énumération du pourquoi il me paraissait différent de tous les garçons que j'avais pu rencontrer.

Il était plus qu'un simple professeur de langue pour moi, il était bien plus que ça.

Il était le garçon dont j'étais déjà tombée amoureuse à mes 10 ans.

Celui qui m'avait protégée et sauvée des moqueries des autres enfants.

Il revenait pour me sauver encore dans mes études.

Mon coeur l'avait reconnu mais mon esprit se refusait d'y croire.

Seulement, le voilà affaibli et blessé. Je ne peux imaginer un seul instant un monde où il ne serait plus là.

Je m'effondre sur une chaise dans un coin car je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes.

J'ose à peine m'approcher de lui. Il paraît si fragile. J'ai envie de le sauver, le protéger à mon tour mais je me sens si impuissante. J'ai tout mon être qui tremble de peur de le perdre.

Alors, malgré mes craintes, je m'avance vers lui et lui prends la main. Damien est sorti de la pièce car il ne se sentait pas suffisamment résistant pour continuer à le regarder dans cet état. Cependant, moi je voulais rester près de lui. Toute la vie s'il le fallait car la seule idée de le perdre m'enlève toute envie de vivre.

En lui serrant la main, je me mets soudainement à chanter comme lorsqu'il m'a entendue dans les bois. Ma voix se brise par le chagrin qui me submerge mais je tente le coup à nouveau, essayant de racler ma voix pour qu'elle soit plus ferme.

Je finis par m'arrêter de chanter et je dépose un baiser sur son front puis sur sa bouche le suppliant de revenir à nous car on l'attend… Car je l'attends comme j'ai, depuis toujours, attendu un garçon comme lui.

Au moment où sa famille revient dans sa chambre, je m'éclipse pour les laisser seuls avec lui.

Ariane n'est toujours pas venue apparemment. Damien nous raccompagne car nous sommes exténués.

Cependant, même si Mélanie me conseille vivement de me reposer, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil.

Je prends une douche, change de vêtements et repars à l'hôpital dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de son état.

Une fois arrivée sur place, un de ses amis me prévient qu'il est réveillé. Les médecins l'examinent en profondeur alors, il ne met pas encore permis de pouvoir lui rendre visite pour le moment.

Mon coeur qui était autant dans le coma que lui semble soudain reprendre vie.

Il me faut patienter pendant des heures avant d'avoir d'avantages d'informations et surtout pouvoir le voir.

Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, il semble si perdu, alors, je m'approche de lui tandis que sa soeur est assise de l'autre côté du lit à son chevet.

Dès qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi, il tourne la tête dans ma direction.

Son visage s'illumine tout à coup comme s'il regardait un coucher de soleil au bord de la mer.

Je m'avance plus près de lui timidement, les yeux humides d'émotion et j'essaye de trouver le courage de lui demander comment il se porte ou tout du moins, lui dire quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à articuler quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'il décide d'entamer le dialogue:

\- Salut Ariane, Comment vas-tu? m'interroge-t-il d'une vois faible

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque je saisis l'effroyable confusion que son accident lui a provoqué.

Je n'ose ainsi ni confirmer ni contredire ce qu'il vient d'exprimer. Cependant, voyant mon expression équivoque, il tente à nouveau de relancer la conversation:

\- Est-ce que le bébé va bien? S'inquiète-t-il en levant la main vers mon ventre

Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Je regarde sa soeur qui paraît tout aussi troublée face à mon attitude alors, elle se lève pour cette fois se présenter à moi:

\- Bonjour, formule-t-elle l'air confuse, je suis désolée, j'ignorais que c'était vous qui étiez enceinte de mon frère. Je m'appelle Alice, je m'excuse de ne pas être venue vers vous pour me présenter. J'étais tellement …

\- Non, ne vous excusez surtout pas, finis-je par sortir, c'est tout à fait normal, j'étais moi aussi totalement sous le choc…

\- Voulez-vous vous asseoir à ma place? me propose-t-elle. De toute façon, je compte descendre aller chercher du café.

\- Oh, je… merci, balbutié-je hésitante

Elle se lève et sort de la chambre. J'en profite donc pour venir m'installer à son chevet tandis que lui me fixe avec tant de tendresse que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'ose pas lui dire que je ne suis pas Ariane. Cependant, il le faut absolument. Il faut qu'il sache que ce n'est pas moi car le laisser dans une telle confusion est inacceptable. Mais d'un autre côté, le choc que la nouvelle lui a causé d'apprendre pour la grossesse de la fille qu'il avait l'intention de quitter pourrait l'affaiblir d'avantage… Que sais-je…

Pourquoi s'imagine-t-il donc que je suis la mère de son enfant? Je ne le sais. Cela dit, si jamais la véritable Ariane débarque, je serais dans l'obligation de m'expliquer sur le champ pour avoir omis de dire la vérité, alors, c'est incontestable. Il me faut tout lui révéler. Tout du moins à sa soeur avant tout pour qu'elle lui explique avec plus de précaution que je ne pourrais sûrement le faire.

Pourtant, lorsque je le vois me regarder avec tant d'affection, me serrant la main délicatement, je ne trouve plus en moi le courage de rétablir la vérité parce que je sais que du moment où il saura tout, je disparaîtrais pour toujours du tableau…

Malgré tout, je suis profondément heureuse qu'il se soit réveillé alors je le lui fais immédiatement savoir. Qu'au moins, le temps d'un instant, je puisse profiter de cet univers parallèle où je suis Ariane et j'attends son enfant.

Mais lorsque sa soeur revient dans la chambre, ma gorge se ressert, mon coeur tombe en lambeau, la réalité reprend le dessus… Je ne peux pas continuer à mentir. Il faut que je trouve la force de tout leur avouer.

Alors, je demande à Alice de me suivre pour lui parler en tête à tête et je lui raconte tout. Pas dans les détails bien sûr mais notre histoire dans les grandes lignes ainsi que le fait que je ne suis malheureusement pas Ariane.

Elle comprend mon hésitation à vouloir le contredire de peur de le bouleverser alors au moment où on réfléchit à la meilleure solution à adopter, ses parents ainsi que son médecin se dirigent vers nous qui nous trouvons près de l'entrée de la chambre d'Edward. Alice leur rapporte la confusion dont son frère a fait preuve et le médecin nous explique simplement que les chocs de l'annonce de la grossesse et son accident a pu provoquer un tel traumatisme chez lui.

Les parents insistent pour ne pas le brusquer trop vite en lui révélant une vérité qui pourrait d'avantage le tourmenter, préférant être sûrs qu'il soit avant tout hors de danger.

Il m'est malgré tout conseillé d'éviter de lui rendre visite un certain temps pour ne pas continuer à alimenter son erreur qui pourrait lui provoquer un choc encore plus grand.

Je suis anéantie face à cette nouvelle restriction. Je ne pourrais plus m'approcher de lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je suis à la fois accablée et furieuse… Furieuse contre Ariane qui n'est pas venue lui rendre visite ou même envoyer un message à son intention. A croire qu'elle se moque totalement de son état!

Qu'elle puisse avoir été tourmentée lors de son coma, je peux encore le concevoir mais maintenant qu'il est réveillé, elle n'a pas pensé à prendre de ses nouvelles!

C'est pourquoi, au lieu de rentrer sagement chez moi, je fonce chez Ariane pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Je crois me souvenir où elle habite puisqu'au temps où on était proche, il m'arrivait de me rendre chez elle.

Une fois arrivée à sa porte, je sonne et attends qu'une personne vienne ouvrir.

C'est son père qui me reconnait et me fait entrer. Je lui demande s'il se porte mieux désormais car je me souviens qu'Ariane nous avait raconté que son père était souffrant et là, à ma grande surprise, il ne voit pas du tout de quoi je veux parler.

Peut-être ai-je été trop indiscrète. Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler. C'est fort possible.

Mais alors, je le regarde attentivement et il ne semble guère différent par rapport à mes souvenirs: Un homme gentil et bon vivant qui paraît en pleine forme.

J'avoue ne plus rien n'y comprendre. Alors quand sa mère vient m'accueillir à son tour, elle paraît tout autant de bonne humeur qu'avant. Pas le moins du monde, elle semble tourmentée par un problème quelconque ou alors, ils sont experts pour cacher leurs émotions, ce qui est tout à fait probable.

J'essaye tout du moins de me concentrer sur la raison de ma venue. Je suis ici pour voir Ariane. Sa maman m'apprend qu'elle a pris un coup de froid car il est vrai que même si nous sommes à la fin du mois d'avril, le temps a été plutôt mauvais ces derniers jours. Elle m'invite à la suivre dans la cuisine pour me laisser choisir une boisson au choix.

Je la voie préparer un lait chaud pour sa fille. Elle y met du miel et un peu de… rhum?

Elle met du rhum dans son lait chaud alors qu'Ariane est enceinte?!

Je réalise qu'il est possible que sa mère ne soit pas encore au courant de l'état de santé de sa fille. Cependant, même si Ariane compte l'annoncer à sa manière, je ne peux pas la laisser lui faire boire cette boisson alors, je lâche malgré moi:

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner d'alcool! balancé-je effrayée

\- Pardon? S'interloque sa mère sonnée

\- Je… Désolée mais il ne vaut mieux pas lui donner cette tasse… bredouillé-je mal à l'aise

\- Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas lui donner d'alcool? S'offusque-t-elle toujours

Soudain, Ariane apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et s'immobilise en me voyant. Elle semble totalement embarrassée par ma présence. Sa mère se tourne d'un coup vers sa fille et la questionne lourdement:

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas sensée te donner d'alcool? Vocifère-t-elle

\- Maman, je… Je vais t'expliquer… balbutie-t-elle déconcertée

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte! S'écrie-t-elle

\- Non, maman, ne t'inquiète pas! La rassure-t-elle

C'est alors moi qui sort soudain de mes gonds:

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? balancé-je excédée, tu aurais mentis à Edward?

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici? S'inquiète le père d'Ariane, venu s'enquérir de la situation

\- Ariane, tu nous dois des explications, s'insurge sa mère

Elle s'effondre sur une chaise en sanglot. Ses parents sont totalement déboussolés face à la situation. Ils me jettent des regards inquiets cherchant à savoir ce qui a bien pu arriver.

Je tente alors une approche moins brusque:

\- Je suis désolée d'être venue vous déranger aujourd'hui, surtout en sachant votre état de santé, monsieur, mais au vu des circonstances, je voulais prévenir Ariane de la situation d'Edward.

\- Mon état de santé? S'interloque le père

\- Tais-toi, Bella! lance Ariane les dents serrées

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, ma chérie? S'étonne sa mère

Alors là, je réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe, elle n'a pas arrêté de mentir depuis le début. Voilà pourquoi, elle n'est pas venue à l'hôpital. Mentir à Edward, moi, Damien et ses potes, cela lui était encore aisé mais commencer à raconter des histoires à ses parents bouleversés de chagrins et aux médecins qui le soignaient, c'était une toute autre histoire!

\- Tu n'es pas enceinte, n'est-ce pas? Insisté-je

\- Oui, on aimerait bien savoir, s'inquiète sa mère incrédule

\- Non, souffle-t-elle résignée

Je fonce vers la sortie sans plus attendre. Je préviens Damien et Mélanie de la situation. Je compte aussi prévenir la famille de ce mensonge éhonté que son ex petite-amie a inventé pour le retenir.

Une fois sur place, je raconte tout à sa soeur qui en ayant tout rapporté à ses parents, décide d'un commun accord avec eux de révéler la vérité à Edward:

\- Mais alors qui es-tu? s'enquiert-il auprès de moi

\- Je m'appelle Bella et juste avant qu'Ariane ne t'annonce sa prétendue grossesse, tu m'avais proposée de sortir avec toi… avoué-je timidement

Il me fixe intensément l'air soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il m'invite à m'approcher de lui et me tend la main pour que je la serre. A son contact, je me mets à rougir comme une lycéenne à son premier rendez-vous.

Je réalise qu'effectivement, j'en suis qu'au tout début de ma première histoire d'amour…

(Je m'excuse mais mes examens approchent à grand pas et il me faut étudier, je prendrai donc plus de temps à écrire la suite, il est même possible que je fasse une pause jusqu'à ce que je termine ma session début septembre. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et j'espère que vous reprendrez lorsque j'aurais recommencé) :)


	15. Revenante

La rééducation d'Edward ne se fait pas sans mal mais il ne se plaint pas. Son courage face à cette épreuve m'émerveille considérablement. Je suis admirative devant sa ténacité à s'en sortir.

Je l'aide du mieux que je peux à traverser ce calvaire. Il me dit que je ferais mieux d'étudier pour mes examens plutôt que de l'épauler mais mes études ne me paraissent plus aussi importantes face à sa détresse. Je ne veux pas le laisser tomber.

Alors, pour le rassurer, je lis un syllabus pendant qu'il suit ses séances de rééducation.

Lorsqu'il a enfin terminé, il revient dans sa chambre où je l'attends.

L'hôpital l'a malgré tout transféré dans une clinique de revalidation. Puisqu'il est jeune, les médecins ne sont pas trop inquiets en ce qui concerne sa guérison. Malgré tout, je tiens à l'encourager. Il ne le dit pas mais je sens que ma présence lui fait plaisir alors je reste autant que je le peux.

Lorsque mes examens sont terminés, je sais que j'en ai raté certains mais le nombre reste corrects pour me permettre de réussir en seconde session.

Dès qu'Edward peut enfin rentrer chez lui, c'est chez parents qu'il séjourne le temps d'achever ses soins.

Sous son insistance, il réussit à convaincre ses parents de me préparer une chambre d'amis car je tiens à venir le voir tous les jours.

Il m'aide pour mon examen de néerlandais que j'ai raté de peu mais avec lui à mes côtés, je reste confiante pour la suite.

On discute de l'actualité dans le monde ainsi que mes tracas personnels. Mélanie est partie en vacances et elle me manque. Elle ne me donne pas beaucoup de ses nouvelles. Même si je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas forcément le temps en ce moment.

Edward a insisté pour me rendre l'argent que j'avais versé pour sa voiture alors, puisque je ne peux pas voyager pour l'instant à cause de mes repêches et pour rester à ses côtés, j'ai dans l'idée de partir avec lui dans un spa ou un lieu calme et romantique à la fin de ma seconde session. Il pense être en meilleure forme à ce moment-là. Je l'espère de tout mon coeur, en tout cas.

Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il fait son maximum pour se rétablir rapidement.

Je dois avouer que même si ses parents m'ont préparé une chambre, je préfère dormir sur un fauteuil à ses côtés.

Entendre le rythme régulier de sa respiration me rassure. J'ai tellement besoin de lui, il n'imagine pas à quel point.

J'ai les yeux humides d'émotions quand je le vois faire tant d'effort pour aller mieux. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je l'aimais mais j'aimerais tellement.

Je ne sais quel orgueil me retient de le faire car j'ai eu si peur de le perdre et même encore à présent, alors je tiens à ce qu'il le sache.

Cependant, je me demande s'il ressent la même chose pour moi. Même s'il arrive que son regard se pose tendrement sur moi, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.

Une nuit, il se met à s'agiter brusquement dans son lit, ce qui me réveille immédiatement.

Il geint tout en ne cessant de se retourner sous ses draps alors je tente de le prendre dans mes bras pour l'apaiser.

Il met un moment avant de se calmer et se rendormir profondément. Il a du faire un cauchemar, le pauvre.

Je l'embrasse délicatement sur le front, dégageant par la même occasion une mèche de cheveux.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain, il est toujours lové dans mes bras, se reposant paisiblement.

Les semaines passent et son état s'améliore au fur et à mesure. Mes examens sont terminés mais il me faut encore attendre avant d'avoir mes résultats.

Mélanie est entretemps revenue de ses vacances et se montre distante avec moi. J'ignore pourquoi même s'il est possible qu'en fait, cette impression vient de moi.

C'est moi qui passe de plus en plus de temps avec Edward. Il est fort probable qu'elle a la sensation que je la délaisse pour lui.

C'est vrai que même si je suis revenue dormir à l'appartement pour étudier durant la seconde session, aussitôt mes examens terminés, j'en ai profité pour retourner voir Edward chez lui. Il est revenu dans son appartement puisqu'il s'est presque totalement rétabli.

Il se montre si attentionné envers moi. Lorsqu'on se ballade en rue, je constate que les autres filles le lorgnent avec envie mais c'est avec moi qu'il est.

D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air de vraiment remarquer sa popularité ou alors, il s'en moque. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, son indifférence face à leur regard langoureux me fait plaisir.

Assis à la terrasse d'un bar, un groupe de filles s'amusent à rire bruyamment pour attirer son attention.

Je constate que leur rigolade l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Sans compter le fait que c'est tout simplement dérangeant pour les autres personnes autour, il faut aussi ajouter à cela qu'Edward est encore fragilisé par son accident et des bruits stridents comme leur rire doit lui provoquer des lancements dans la tête.

Je lui demande donc s'il préfère s'en aller mais il décline ma proposition. Je n'insiste pas et m'en vais aux toilettes.

Lorsque je reviens, une inconnue blonde aux jambes de rêves a pris ma place et tente de séduire Edward en posant ses mains sur lui, lui lançant des oeillades appuyées en lui racontant « je ne sais quoi ».

Je m'avance tout doucement vers notre table, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Evidemment, je bous de l'intérieur mais je ne tiens absolument pas à faire un scandale. Cela risquerait de l'agacer inutilement car ça ne jouera pas en ma faveur.

Je préfère alors me tenir à une certaine distance derrière eux. Assez près pour entendre la conversation mais assez loin pour ne pas me faire trop remarquer:

\- Tu sais, j'adore la danse, minaude-t-elle, j'en fais depuis que je suis gosse, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je suis très souple et je suis capable de me mettre dans n'importe quelle position… J'aime pratiquer le yoga aussi… Fais-tu du sport? s'enquiert-elle, je te vois bien faire du basket ou du football…

Edward hoche de la tête la plupart du temps et fait des réponses brèves. Il n'est pas du tout intimider par sa beauté. Il semble plus vouloir rester poli avec elle. Il ne se montre en rien réceptif à son charme mais elle ne semble pas l'avoir compris, sûre de ses atouts.

\- Pour le moment, je ne pratique plus de sport. J'ai eu un accident récemment, réplique-t-il sur un ton las que moi seule, j'arrive à percevoir. Cette dernière préfère faire la sourde oreille

\- Oh, « Pauvre Chou », je l'ignorais, tu dois avoir besoin d'aide pour t'aider à te rétablir. Je suis sûre que cela te plairait d'avoir une infirmière pour satisfaire tous tes désirs…

\- En effet, sourit-il l'air rêveur, j'aimerais assez une « infirmière sexy » pour s'occuper de moi…

A ces mots, il tourne la tête, cherchant quelqu'un aux alentours jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur moi. Il m'invite d'une main à m'approcher de la table et lance:

\- Cela me plairait que tu t'habilles en infirmière coquine pour prendre soin de moi, roucoule-t-il amusé.

En voyant sa réaction, l'inconnue se retourne pour me regarder de la tête aux pieds avant de balancer faussement étonnée:

\- Attends, c'est elle, ta copine? s'indigne-t-elle condescendante

\- Oui, je préfère les jolies brunes, désolé, lâche-t-il à son encontre dans le seul but de la vexer.

\- Pfff, t'as aucun goût, râle-t-elle en se levant de la chaise

\- Une fille comme toi n'aurait eu aucune chance de sortir avec moi de toute façon, rétorque-t-il du tac au tac

\- Mais oui, c'est ça! Tous les mecs sont à mes pieds, moi! renchérit-elle fièrement

\- Que la plupart rêvent de coucher avec toi ne m'étonne pas mais veulent sortir avec toi, j'en doute, ricane-t-il

\- Je n'y vois aucune différence, s'enorgueillit-elle

\- Je crois que tu m'as mal compris, s'exclame-t-il. J'ai dit que dans d'autres circonstances, un garçon pourrait coucher avec toi comme il pourrait coucher avec une autre, cela ne ferait aucune différence pour lui. Il n'aurait retenu ni ton nom ni ton visage mais pour sortir avec une fille comme toi, faudrait le payer cher! S'esclaffe-t-il soudain

\- Moi, j'ai compris ce qu'il veut dire par là, affirmé-je calmement. Dommage que ce ne soit pas encore ton cas, conclus-je en haussant les épaules.

De rage, elle s'en va la tête haute, toujours aussi sûre d'elle-même. Mais moi, je sais que cette fille, c'était juste moi il y a quelques années. Etre désirée, c'est une chose mais être aimée, c'est tellement plus important. Cela dit, même si Edward se montre attentif à mon égard, il ne m'a toujours pas révélé ses sentiments.

Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur car il s'est enfin assagi pour moi. Je crois que c'est une preuve de son affection ou tout du moins de son intérêt pour moi.

Cependant, j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne change d'avis et qu'il s'en aille pour une autre.

\- Tu sais, reprend-il une fois la fille définitivement partie, l'idée de l'infirmière sexy me plaît beaucoup, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je secoue la tête en rougissant. Je me vois mal jouer un tel jeu de séduction. Cependant, en réfléchissant à cette éventualité, je ne vois pas où je pourrais trouver une tenue qui conviendrait de toutes façon. Malgré tout, il faudrait que j'envisage un jour de tenter cette expérience. Déjà, parce que ça a l'air drôle et ensuite, il a l'air d'en avoir vraiment envie.

Alors, je lui réponds amusée:

\- On verra!

Il s'en contente et on retourne à son appartement. Il faut bien l'avouer, je passe plus de temps chez lui que chez moi en ce moment. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est quand il a commencé à faire de la place pour mes affaires! J'étais aux anges et tellement excitée.

Sans compter qu'il m'a aussi donné un double de ses clefs. Même si, à la base, c'était supposé lui rendre service pour venir prendre un colis en son nom pendant qu'il était chez le médecin, il a tout de même tenu à ce que je garde ce double au cas où.

En ce qui concerne Mélanie, la situation ne s'arrange pas du tout. Je n'ai pas voulu m'en inquiéter pendant les examens de seconde session mais lorsqu'elle m'a prévenue presque à la dernière minute qu'elle comptait prendre un autre appartement, j'étais littéralement sous le choc.

J'ai cru comprendre dernièrement que c'était fini entre elle et Damien. J'ai essayé qu'elle se confie d'avantage sur sa situation mais elle ne semble pas disposée à en parler pour le moment. En attendant, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi elle tient à déménager subitement. Pourtant, j'ai voulu être plus présente en lui proposant des sorties mais elle les a déclinées.

Cela doit probablement lui faire mal de voir que je suis heureuse en couple alors que sa relation avec Damien va droit dans le mur. Elle ne me l'a pas dit ouvertement mais je présume que ça a dû jouer sur la distance qu'elle met soudainement entre nous. J'ai essayé de questionner Edward pour en savoir plus sur Damien mais il m'a répondu qu'ils ne parlaient pas trop de ce genre de chose.

Cela m'attriste de voir notre amitié se dissoudre de cette façon, j'aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation…

Edward me fixe l'air inquiet. Il remarque que je suis préoccupée.

Couchés confortablement dans son lit, on est dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le contact de son corps contre le mien me fait frémir de la tête aux pieds. Sans compter l'odeur de sa peau qui m'enivre et m'apaise en même temps. Je me sens à l'abri dans ses bras, en sécurité. J'espère qu'il se sent bien lui aussi en ce moment.

J'ai cependant une soudaine envie d'en savoir plus sur son passé. Sans pour autant vouloir lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir, je lui demande comment s'est déroulé sa première fois. J'essaye de visualiser une fille qui serait probablement tout le contraire de moi, qu'il aurait rencontrer en secondaire, sûrement:

\- J'avais 16 ans, m'avoue-t-il, et c'était avec une amie de ma mère, lâche-t-il sans sourciller.

\- Ah bon? M'étonné-je. Elle avait quelle âge? m'enquiers-je abasourdie

\- 42 ou 43, je ne sais plus mais elle était vraiment très belle. Elle ressemblait un peu à Jennifer Aniston, m'assure-t-il

\- Elle avait près de 30 ans de plus que toi, tout de même. Mais bon, je ne t'aurais pas imaginé avec une femme plus âgée…

\- Avec quel genre de fille m'aurais-tu imaginé alors? m'interroge-t-il l'air enjoué

\- Je ne sais pas… Une fille de ton âge pour commencer. Avec la plus belle fille de la classe par exemple!

\- Non, la plus belle fille de ma classe sortait avec un autre garçon et ne s'intéressait pas à moi du tout.

\- T'étais pas le mec le plus canon de ton école? m'étonné-je toujours

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Du moins, je n'avais pas du tout cette impression. En tout cas, c'est avec cette femme-là que je l'ai fait…

\- Et vous êtes sorti ensemble alors? lui demandé-je

\- Un moment oui, soupire-t-il, et puis, elle a décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation et elle est sorti avec un autre…

\- Un autre de ton âge? m'interloqué-je d'avantage

\- Je pense oui, se confie-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

\- Tu étais amoureux?

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, bredouille-t-il évasif

Je le sers plus fort contre moi et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Il répond immédiatement à ce baiser par de nouveaux tout en glissant sa main sous mon t-shirt. Il me caresse un sein, me retournant sur le dos et en s'allongeant sur moi, m'écartant les cuisses avec ses jambes.

Il continue à m'embrasser tandis qu'il plonge ses deux mains sous mon haut. Les miennes s'aventurent sous son t-shirt également alors d'un geste, il l'enlève et le balance dans la chambre puis reprend ses baisers. Il soulève aussi le mien puis s'arrête un moment pour observer mes seins avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou tandis que j'empoigne ses cheveux. Il rugit de plaisir lorsque je descends l'autre main vers son short.

Il fait de même en glissant ses doigts dans ma culotte, caressant délicatement mon entre-jambes. Une brusque chaleur me brûle de l'intérieur. J'écarte aussitôt les couvertures qui m'étouffent préférant ressentir le contact de son corps chaud contre le mien.

Je lui murmure à l'oreille que je suis prête alors il baisse son short et pénètre aussitôt dans mon intimité.

Le rythme de ma respiration s'accélère au fur et à mesure qu'il plonge en moi. La douceur de ses gestes et ses gémissements m'exaltent considérablement. Il persiste à s'insinuer dans mon corps jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée de notre excitation. Je lâche un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il y arrive.

On se sépare alors complètement essoufflé et comblé par ce moment. Je pense malgré tout à mettre mon réveil sur mon téléphone parce que je dois me lever demain pour aller faire des courses pour mon appartement. Je n'ai pas de voiture alors, j'essaye de ne pas m'y prendre trop tard pour le faire.

Edward me demande ce que je fais, donc, je le mets au courant de mes intentions. Il m'observe tendrement avant de me proposer une chose que j'espérais secrètement sans oser y faire allusion:

\- Si tu emménageais ici, on irait faire nos courses tous les deux, insinue-t-il l'air pensif`

\- Oui, ce serait pratique, en effet, affirmé-je le coeur battant à tout rompre, pleine d'espoir

\- Après tout, tu as déjà pas mal d'affaires ici, ajoute-il

\- De plus, Mélanie veut avoir son propre appartement désormais, lui avoué-je

\- Ah bon? s'étonne-t-il soudain, et bien alors, ce serait mieux que tu aies un nouveau colocataire…

\- Oui mais il faudrait voir qui voudrait bien vivre avec moi, murmuré-je les joues rougissantes

\- Je pense que tu devrais t'installer ici, comme ça ton problème serait réglé, conclut-il fermement.

Je me sens si bien avec lui que j'espère de tout mon coeur que notre relation durera aussi longtemps que possible. Je me rends compte tout à coup qu'il est possible que Mélanie a prémédité que ce moment arriverait bientôt et que son envie soudaine de partir viendrait de là. Elle voulait sûrement prendre les devants mais tout de même, son attitude m'inquiète.

Je remercie Edward avec un doux baiser et je me love dans ses bras pour m'endormir.

Le lendemain, alors qu'on somnole toujours tous les deux sous les draps. La sonnerie de sa porte retentit.

On se réveille péniblement de notre nuit et j'en profite pour regarder l'heure sur mon smartphone. Il est presque 11h. Moi qui voulait me lever tôt… En même temps, il est vrai que n'en voyant plus l'utilité au vu des derniers évènements, j'ai enlevé l'alarme.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau. Alors, Edward se rhabille en vitesse pour aller voir, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui pour que je puisse continuer à dormir.

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte d'entrée et s'exclamer bruyamment mais je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se dit. Cela paraît malgré tout important.

J'enfile une de ses chemises et vais voir discrètement ce qu'il se trame.

Je regarde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et je suis littéralement tétanisée lorsque je vois la personne qui se tient à l'entrée.

C'est une jeune femme qui ressemble à s'y m'éprendre à Miranda Kerr: Un corps de rêve, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux clairs… Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre qui sait. L'expression sidérée d'Edward devant elle ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons: C'est Chelsea. Le premier véritable amour de sa vie!

(comme je l'ai dit, il faudra plusieurs jours avant que je ne publie la suite à cause de mes examens mais voilà déjà un chapitre :) )


	16. Chaos

Edward ferme la porte derrière lui pour discuter avec elle dans le couloir. J'ai soudainement la nausée rien que de l'imaginer avec elle. Les paroles de Damien me reviennent en pleine figure: "Il l'aimait tellement qu'il la mettait sans cesse sur un piédestal...".

Une profonde angoisse me submerge m'empêchant de respirer calmement. Je me rhabille aussi vite que possible, m'attendant au pire. Je ne veux pas paniquer pour rien mais je ne tiens pas non plus à faire l'autruche.

Edward revient dans la chambre chancelant, totalement bouleversé par la situation. Il paraît absent. Vu sa réaction, il n'en a pas encore fini avec elle.

Je dois me faire une raison, sa présence va tout chambouler dans notre couple.

Il ne m'adresse pas encore la parole. On dirait qu'il cherche ses mots. Je n'ose pas non plus lancer la conversation de peur d'entendre ce qui m'attend de sa bouche.

Il voudra sûrement prendre du recul, faire une pause dans notre relation. Et l'inévitable arrivera forcément. Il me quittera, j'en pleurerai et un jour je recevrai un faire-part de leur mariage… Je suis totalement dévastée rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse se remettre avec elle.

Je ne veux pas le perdre car je l'aime si fort que mon coeur pourrait s'arrêter de battre s'il me quittait.

Je tente malgré tout une approche prudente pour savoir la raison de sa présence:

\- Pourquoi est-elle venue te voir? balbutié-je tremblotante

\- Hein, quoi? S'interloque-t-il, sortant visiblement de ses pensées, Elle…Elle a entendu parler de mon accident. Elle… elle voulait juste savoir si j'allais mieux…, bredouille-t-il l'air perdu

\- C'est tout? m'enquiers-je toujours sur le qui-vive

\- Oui, bien sûr, répond-il dubitatif.

\- Je… commencé-je tremblante, je ne veux pas te perdre, hoqueté-je

\- Non! Bien sûr que non! m'assure-t-il s'agenouillant devant moi qui suis assise sur son lit, je ne tiens pas à retourner avec elle, ajoute-t-il, je suis juste …surpris, c'est tout…

\- Je comprends, murmuré-je

Il m'embrasse et me prend dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Mais malgré ce qu'il me dit, je garde une certaine crainte. Cependant, je me calme petit à petit.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle est juste revenue pour prendre de ses nouvelles après l'accident. C'est vrai que ça a été assez grave. Cela dit, j'imagine mal une fille qui a été capable de rompre sans plus jamais donner signes de vie, embarquer dans un avion pour revenir ici juste pour prendre des nouvelles d'un ex.

Je trouve que cette fille est trop froide pour un tel geste. Elle aurait pu se contenter d'un message… Non, je continue à rester sur mes gardes parce que je sens que cette « Chelsea » ne va pas s'arrêter là…

Après m'être un peu ressaisie, je retourne légèrement groggy dans mon appartement pour découvrir que la plupart des pièces sont pratiquement vides! Il ne reste plus que mes affaires…

Je suis encore sous le choc face à ce nouveau bouleversement. Mélanie est partie sans me prévenir. J'essaye de lui envoyer un message mais son répondeur déclare que son numéro n'existe plus! Je ne comprends strictement plus rien. A croire que Chelsea a déteint sur elle alors qu'elle ne se connaisse même pas!

Pour tenter de la contacter par Facebook, je me connecte en vitesse et je tombe littéralement des nues lorsque je vois qu'elle m'a enlevée de ses amis Facebook, pire encore, elle m'a carrément bloquée!

Je suis sans voix! J'envoie un message à Damien pour qu'il m'explique ce qu'il se passe parce que c'est le délire, là! Mais il ne me répond pas. Peut-être est-il occupé, je l'ignore.

Je fais demi-tour pour retourner chez Edward. Je tente en vain de lui téléphoner mais il ne me répond pas non plus.

J'ai le coeur qui palpite à toute allure. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ou à qui m'adresser. Mon seul point de repère pour l'instant, c'est lui, Edward.

Une fois devant sa porte d'entrée, je veux me servir de sa clé pour ouvrir mais je constate que ce n'est pas utile car sa porte est déjà ouverte. J'entre, je déboule dans son salon et là, mon coeur s'arrête net!

Mon sac m'échappe des mains, horrifiée par la scène sur laquelle je viens de tomber:

Chelsea a sa langue plongée dans le gosier d'Edward, mon petit ami et lui, celui que j'aime, se laisse faire…

Je suis profondément effarée. Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à fonctionner normalement, tellement je suis désorientée. Je ne comprends plus rien de ce qui se passe, de ce qui me tombe dessus depuis ce matin.

Edward tourne subitement la tête et réagit immédiatement en essayant de s'expliquer.

J'ai juste le temps de ramasser mon sac puis de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui. Je l'entends me courir après mais je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de moi, qu'il me touche, qu'il s'excuse.

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tellement je souffre de ses mensonges, de ses trahisons.

Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, ni l'entendre.

Il me rattrape et me retient par le bras mais je lui hurle de me lâcher immédiatement. Que cette-ci, c'est terminé entre nous. Pour de bon!

Je continue de courir et me réfugie dans un coin pour pleurer. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces chagrins qu'il me cause.

Je n'ai jamais autant pleurer de toute ma vie qu'à partir du jour où je l'ai rencontré…

Lorsqu'enfin, je me calme tout doucement, je remarque que Damien m'a répondu. Il a même tenté de me téléphoner. Je le rappelle aussitôt et je lui raconte tout ce qu'il vient d'arriver: La disparition de Mélanie, l'apparition soudaine de Chelsea et la trahison d'Edward.

Il n'en revient pas non plus de ce qu'il me tombe dessus. Il me propose de venir me chercher pour aller boire quelque chose en entendant ma détresse au téléphone. Je suis contente qu'il tienne à me soutenir car en ce moment, je ne sais plus trop vers qui me tourner. Rien ne va plus dans ma vie.

Lorsque Damien me rejoint, il m'invite dans un bar du coin et m'offre un verre. J'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes mais heureusement, il est là pour me consoler.

Quand mes pleurs finissent par s'estomper, je lui demande pourquoi Mélanie a réagi de cette façon. Il m'avoue qu'il n'est plus avec elle depuis un bon mois parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus. Mais il m'assure ne pas comprendre sa réaction envers moi.

J'avoue être totalement submergée par les évènements. Je ne sais même plus où aller. Je lui révèle que mon appartement est désormais quasi vide:

\- J'étais supposée emménager avec Edward, seulement, il en est évidemment plus question à présent, ajouté-je abattue

\- Je ne sais pas si cela t'intéresserait mais j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait te sortir de ce pétrin, me lance-t-il soudain

A ma grande surprise, Damien me propose de louer la seconde chambre de son appartement. Il avait un colocataire mais ce dernier a déménagé lui aussi pendant l'été. Il me garantit que le propriétaire sera d'accord du moment que je paie le loyer à temps.

Je suis agréablement stupéfaite par la tournure de la situation. Vu les circonstances, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et je n'ai guère envie de chercher après une nouvelle colocataire pour mon ancien appartement. Je préfère largement rester avec un ami qui me soutiendra durant ma rupture.

J'accepte sa proposition. Du coup, nous allons d'abord jusque chez moi ramasser toutes mes affaires puis nous nous dirigeons jusque chez lui, enfin chez nous désormais.

Il me présente la chambre dans laquelle il ne reste plus qu'un lit et un bureau. Que ce soit un meublé m'arrange plutôt bien étant donné que l'ancien l'était également.

Je dépose mon sac près du lit, enfile en vitesse mon pyjama et vais directement me coucher. Toute cette agitation m'a littéralement lessivée. Il faudra que je prévienne le lendemain mon précédent propriétaire de mon déménagement mais pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer parce que je suis au bout du rouleau…

Parfois, la vie ou le destin se montre sans pitié, on ignore pourquoi. Et puis, on voit un retournement de situation tout ce qu'il y a de plus inattendu qui vient nous sauver la mise en un claquement de doigts.

Pourtant, j'ai conscience que de vivre avec Damien risque de causer de nouveaux problèmes.

Vu ce que m'a fait Mélanie, je ne pense pas lui devoir des explications. J'essaie de trouver une raison légitime qui pourrait expliquer son comportement mais je n'en vois pas. Je lui en veux de m'avoir laissée tomber de cette façon.

Je réalise avec effroi que c'est ce qu'a dû vivre Edward qui s'est remis avec sa « chère » Chelsea. Il ne lui a même pas fallu une journée pour la reprendre et me laisser sur le carreau.

Cela aurait dû me paraître évident qu'il allait la choisir, elle. C'est elle l'amour de sa vie. Moi, je ne suis rien qu'une passade qu'on oublie. Comme la blonde d'hier, sauf que moi, je le réalise…


	17. Inévitable

Mon année étant réussie, j'entame la nouvelle avec plus de sérénité. Même si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remise des derniers évènements, occuper mon esprit en me concentrant sur mes études est la meilleure chose à faire.

Malheureusement, chaque cours de néerlandais me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

Je dois malgré tout rester attentive malgré que cette langue me rappelle inévitablement Edward.

Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs plus revus depuis un mois et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Je ne sais pas si Damien le revoit de temps en temps et même si c'est le cas, je ne lui en tiendrais certainement pas rigueur. C'est son ami avant d'être le mien. Il a juste tenu à me rendre service, pas la peine de choisir un camp, on n'est plus en primaire.

Lorsque je rentre dans notre appartement, Damien fait preuve d'une telle gentillesse que je regrette sincèrement pour lui que ça n'ait pas marcher entre lui et Mélanie. Cependant, si c'était pour qu'elle finisse par lui faire le même coup que Chelsea a fait à Edward, il vaut bien mieux pour Damien qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre.

A propos des nouvelles rencontres, j'ai eu la chance de faire plus amples connaissances avec une fille de ma classe. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de lui parler jusqu'ici mais grâce à un travail de groupe, on s'est rapprochée toutes les deux. Elle m'a déjà dépannée pour des notes et j'ai eu l'opportunité de lui rendre la pareille.

Jane, ma nouvelle amie, me parle sans arrêt de son ex, Arno. Elle le soupçonne d'obsession envers elle. Il est vrai qu'il lui a envoyé des messages assez inquiétants.

Je l'ai convaincue de le bloquer immédiatement et de tourner la page aussi vite que possible. Cela dit, elle paraît toujours avoir peur de lui. Je la comprends tout à fait et je lui conseille de porter plainte si elle sent que ça va trop loin.

Mais alors, je repense d'un coup à ce qui m'est arrivé avec Olivier et je me sens mal placée pour lui donner des conseils que je n'ai moi-même pas suivis. Cela dit, Olivier a disparu de mon entourage tandis qu'Arno est dans la même faculté que nous.

Je comprends donc les craintes de Jane à son égard. C'est pourquoi, s'il se montre trop insistant, il faudra qu'elle agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cependant, on arrive malgré tout à s'amuser et cela me permet de me changer les idées.

On s'organise des sorties toutes les deux et je lui fais notamment rencontrer Damien par la même occasion. Espérant un peu qu'ils pourraient se rapprocher mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblent intéresser.

Je ne tiens pas à forcer le destin d'avantage. Je me sens de plus en plus épanouie entourée de mes nouveaux amis. Certes, Damien je le connaissais déjà bien mais je le voyais toujours comme le petit ami de Mélanie et c'est d'ailleurs dans ce contexte que je l'ai rencontré.

Mais en vivant avec lui, je peux d'avantage m'apercevoir de la bonté dont il fait preuve à mon égard. C'est pour cela que je tiens tant à lui rendre la pareille.

Un soir où nous sommes de sortie en ville, Damien et moi nous installons à une table dans un bar près de chez nous.

Une jolie fille aux cheveux châtains clairs n'arrête pas de jeter des coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Je le lui fais immédiatement remarquer mais il ne paraît pas intéressé.

Cela dit, je ne sais pas si il n'est pas intéressé ou trop intimidé pour tenter sa chance.

Je me rappelle que c'est Mélanie qui a dû venir vers lui pour entamer la conversation.

Damien est tout le contraire d'Edward au niveau des filles. Autant ce dernier est super à l'aise et fait forte impression lorsqu'il débarque dans un lieu, autant Damien se renferme sur lui-même et ne s'aperçoit en rien que certaines filles le regardent.

Damien est pourtant un garçon très mignon. Il est certes bruns aux yeux bruns mais son physique n'est pas sans rappeler celui de Kit Harington (Jon Snow dans Game of Thrones).

Quand on y réfléchit bien, Mélanie a un caractère qui se rapproche plus de celui d'Edward. Elle plait aux garçons et n'a pas froid aux yeux non plus. Tandis que Damien me ressemble plus dans son comportement. La logique aurait voulu que je sorte avec lui tandis que Mélanie serait sortie avec Edward.

Mais il faut croire que les contraires s'attirent, je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas préméditer ce genre de chose. De toute façon, Damien était déjà le copain de Mélanie quand je l'ai rencontré, il aurait été hors de question que je m'imagine avec lui.

En ce qui concerne la fille du bar, cette dernière tente toujours d'attirer son attention en vain. J'essaye donc de l'encourager à aller lui parler mais il ne semble pas du tout motiver:

\- Mais allez quoi! Insisté-je enthousiaste, cela va faire 3 mois que tu n'aies plus sorti avec une fille. Il est temps de te remettre dans le bain, ajouté-je amusée

\- Non, je comprends ce que tu essayes de faire mais ce n'est pas la peine, affirme-t-il l'air contrarié

\- C'est dommage. Elle était jolie pourtant et très intéressée…

\- Oui mais je pense à quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment, se confie-t-il enfin

\- Ah oui, tu penses toujours à Mélanie… soufflé-je attristée

Il hausse les épaules, le regard fixé sur son verre l'air ailleurs. On ne traine pas trop pour rentrer et je sens que l'atmosphère est devenue plus lourde par ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du le brusquer alors qu'il n'est de toute évidence pas encore prêt à sortir de nouveau.

Je lui propose donc de jouer aux cartes une fois arrivés à l'appartement. Son humeur change soudainement et semble beaucoup plus détendu.

Je vais me doucher et enfile ma chemise de nuit avant de commencer.

Quand j'entre dans sa chambre, il me regarde l'air hébété comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu en pyjama. C'est déjà arrivé plein de fois pourtant, depuis longtemps. Mais je ne tiens pas trop compte de son expression et sors les cartes pour entamer un jeu.

Je l'initie donc à « Bataille norvégienne » et cela a l'air de franchement l'amuser. On refait plusieurs partie d'affilées, nous servant entretemps à boire et à manger.

On s'amuse tellement qu'on éclate de rire sans arrêt. Damien a tellement rit que son visage s'empourpre à chaque fois qu'il me regarde se remémorant sans aucun doute des bêtises qu'on se raconte depuis tantôt.

Alors que je penche vers lui pour ramasser ses cartes, il me prend littéralement par surprise en déposant un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres.

Je fais un mouvement de recul car je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir à son geste.

Son visage devient complètement rouge, il se confond en excuse et se précipite brusquement hors de la pièce.

Je dois dire que je suis scotchée par ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

Je n'ai cependant pas la moindre idée de comment arranger la situation.

Je devrais au moins le rassurer, lui faire savoir que je ne lui en veux pas mais j'ai peur de lui faire d'avantage de peine.

Je sors de sa chambre et le retrouve dans le salon, près de la fenêtre, il a les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur.

Il mérite tellement qu'on l'aime. Il est si gentil, tellement plus prévenant que ne le sera jamais Edward...

Bien sûr, j'ai ressenti quelque chose en l'embrassant mais j'ignore si c'est la surprise ou si j'ai véritablement apprécié.

Je n'ai jamais songé sérieusement à sortir avec lui. Il était pour moi le copain de Melanie. Un pote tout au plus. Mais un petit ami...

Cependant, tout change désormais. Mélanie est partie, Edward est retourné avec son ex...

Après tout, qui mieux que lui pourrais-je trouver?

Certes, je pourrais chercher en vain après un autre Edward mais ça ne me mènerait nulle part. Alors que Damien est gentil, mignon, intelligent, drôle. Que puis-je demander de plus?

Je ne suis cependant pas sûre d'être prête à me relancer dans une nouvelle relation.

Je m'avance donc vers lui et je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer sur notre amitié et le consoler du mieux que je peux.

Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux rien ajouter. Cela ne servirait à rien. De plus, il n'a pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il se doute déjà.

Après cette accolade, je vais dans ma chambre et je m'endors les yeux humides d'aimer le mauvais le garçons.

La semaine passe tranquillement. Je fais gaffe de ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis et il semble apprécier l'attention.

Avec Jane, on se prévoit une sortie ce vendredi mais avant, je dois aller faire deux, trois courses pour remplir mon frigo.

Je cherche dans les rayons de boîtes de conserves après une sauce dont Damien m'a parlé et qu'il m'a fait goûter une fois mais rien à faire. Je ne la trouve pas.

Tout à coup, j'entends des gloussements qui viennent de l'autre côté du rayon où je suis.

Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, je préfère continuer mes emplettes. Cependant, les gloussements de la fille ressurgit de plus belle et j'ignore pourquoi mais ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Je décide alors de me diriger vers les caisses puisque de toute façon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, seulement, je manque de percuter quelqu'un.

Lorsque je m'aperçois de qui il s'agit, j'ai un brusque mouvement de recul: c'est Chelsea!

Elle me toise du regard sans dire un mot et me contourne. Néanmoins, ce qui m'achève, c'est de croiser Edward qui la suit comme un petit chien et pose à peine un regard sur moi.

Je change en vitesse de rayon pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer mon coeur qui s'emballe. J'ai le ventre noyé comme pas possible et j'essaie de retenir mes larmes.

Hors de question qu'il sache l'effet qu'il vient de me faire.

J'entends Chelsea réclamer pressement son attention en néerlandais comme si Edward avait l'habitude d'être dans les nuages. Ce qui est, en réalité, rarement le cas le concernant. Il est pratiquement jamais distrait, souvent les pieds sur terre. C'est quelque chose dont je viens de me rendre compte pour la première fois, d'ailleurs.

Cependant, je ne tiens pas à rester là plus longtemps. Je laisse mon panier avec tous mes achats dans le rayon où je me trouve et je fonce immédiatement hors du magasin.

J'irai faire mes courses ailleurs, je ne tiens plus à le recroiser.

Lorsque je retrouve Jane, je n'ai plus la tête à faire la fête et suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Elle s'en rend compte assez vite et me demande ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je lui raconte brièvement ce qui m'est arrivé avec Edward alors elle comprend mieux mon humeur.

On finit par rentrer chacune de notre côté et au moment où Damien rentre à la maison, je m'avance vers lui et je l'embrasse.

Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui mais ce que je sais c'est que j'apprécie sincèrement tout ce qu'il est, alors je tiens à tout tenter pour qu'une histoire soit possible avec lui. Je suis sûre que je finirais par m'y attacher vraiment et un jour, Edward ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir. Enfin, je l'espère…

(je fais du mieux que je peux pour livrer la suite au plus vite)


	18. Comme des aimants

Damien et moi nous sommes promis d'y aller doucement dans notre nouvelle relation. Nous savons que notre passé affectif nous tourmente encore alors, on préfère ne pas se précipiter. Ce serait inutile.

Comme première sortie officielle, il m'emmène dîner au restaurant. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire loin de là.

Edward m'a déjà invité mais ce n'était jamais vraiment dans un contexte romantique qu'il le faisait. Il n'est pas le premier à offrir des fleurs, il ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais fait pour moi. Il en offre sans aucun doute à Chelsea à mon avis…

Cela ne sert à rien que je me torture l'esprit avec ce genre de pensée, donc, en ce qui concerne Damien, je suis ravie de notre premier véritable rendez-vous. Il se montre galant et courtois. On rit beaucoup et c'est tellement agréable de se sentir en sécurité. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

La semaine, c'est lui qui me conduit en voiture à mes cours et qui vient me rechercher. C'est une chose qu'Edward n'aurait probablement jamais fait le connaissant. Pas pour moi en tout cas…

Pour ce week-end, il me fait savoir qu'un ami invite certains de ses potes dans la seconde résidence de ses parents. Une sorte de chalet dans les bois où il y aurait une piscine couverte et des jacuzzis. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment tentant alors j'accepte.

Surtout que le groupe sera tout de même assez restreint. Damien ne sait pas encore qui sera présent mais son pote ne compte pas faire la java du style projet X là-bas.

Alors, je prépare toute excitée mes affaires pour ce vendredi. Puisqu'on s'y rend vendredi en soirée et qu'on rentre le dimanche après-midi.

Je finis la semaine plus sereine. J'aurais aimé que Jane puisse venir mais je suis déjà une invitée de plus alors, je ne tiens pas à imposer la présence d'une autre personne.

Le jour J, Damien et moi y allons sans nous prendre la tête. Même si on nous met dans la même chambre, je sais qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. On en a déjà discuté et cela me convient. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à faire ça avec lui.

Lorsqu'on arrive enfin sur les lieux au bout d'une heure de trajet, j'y découvre un cadre chaleureux et convivial. Le chalet est impressionnant et magnifique. La verdure qui l'entoure tout autant.

L'hôte s'appelle Benoît et nous amène jusqu'à notre chambre où se trouve deux lits séparés pour une personne. Cela nous convient très bien au vu de ce qu'on a décidé.

Une fois les sacs déposés, Benoît nous fait faire le tour de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'on soit interrompu par une sonnerie.

Deux nouveaux arrivés font leur entrée. L'un s'appelle Sam et l'autre Jan. Le second me dit vaguement quelque chose d'ailleurs mais à peine avons-nous le temps de nous saluer que 3 filles débarquent pour compléter le groupe dont l'une d'entre elle semble être la copine de Benoît.

Alors que j'imagine que nous sommes tous au complet puisque nous nous dirigeons vers la Véranda, la sonnette retentit encore une fois.

Benoît va accueillir ses nouveaux invités alors que le reste de la bande papote et sirote une boisson à l'arrière de la maison.

Lorsque je vois apparaître sur le pas de la porte du jardin les visages d'Edward et de Chelsea, j'ai le coeur qui se sert immédiatement et je sens un noeud dans le ventre.

Damien se rend compte du malaise que cela provoque et me demande discrètement si ça va aller.

Je lui affirme que oui mais je n'en suis pas sûre du tout.

Lorsque Edward se dirige vers Jan, je me rappelle enfin où je l'ai rencontré. C'est lui qui nous avait raccompagné la première nuit qu'Edward et moi avions passé ensemble à cause de l'accident de voiture.

Damien se lève pour saluer Edward et Chelsea tandis que moi, je fais mine de ne pas les avoir vu. Ils ne se font de toute façon pas prier pour me dire bonjour et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Ils s'installent en face de nous et discutent avec d'autres tandis que Damien me tient la main pour me rassurer, ce qui m'aide à me détendre tout doucement.

Lorsque Edward se lève pour aller chercher un nouveau verre, je m'aperçois qu'il vient de remarquer que Damien me tient la main.

Il ne dit rien mais je vois bien à son expression qu'il est surpris. Après être revenu s'asseoir à côté de Chelsea avec son verre, son visage s'assombrit. Il paraît contrarié alors Chelsea essaie de le calmer en le câlinant mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

Il fusille du regard Damien qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué le mécontentement d'Edward, étant donné qu'il est pris dans une conversation avec Benoît.

Soudain, Damien sursaute sur son siège et se plaint d'un coup reçu sous la table:

\- Désolé, ricane Edward, je n'ai pas fait attention

\- T'inquiète, assure Damien avant de me murmurer dans l'oreille qu'il ne croit pas qu'Edward soit sincèrement désolé.

Je ne dis rien mais lorsque je regarde de nouveau Edward, je le vois fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Chelsea.

C'est trop pour moi alors je me lève stipulant vouloir me rendre aux toilettes mais Damien comprend mon geste et me suit à l'intérieur pour m'enlacer et me réconforter.

Tout à coup, on entend une voix nous lancer:

\- Prenez une chambre et ne nous cassez pas les pieds, vocifère Edward suivi de Chelsea

\- C'est bon, ça va comme ça, Edward, soupire Damien

\- Quoi? Mais je n'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire. Personne n'a envie de vous voir baiser! surenchérit Edward

\- Que se passe-t-il? Vient s'enquérir Benoît

\- Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète Ben, juste un malentendu, assure Damien

\- Un malentendu? Ricane Edward de plus belle, Poignarder un ami dans le dos, t'appelle ça un malentendu?

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu te calmes, Edward, insiste Damien

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirme Chelsea. T'as aucune raison de te prendre la tête, ajoute-elle en me toisant de la tête aux pieds.

\- T'as raison, ma belle, on va aller baiser tous les deux, conclut Edward en lui tirant par la main vers leur chambre.

Ils disparaissent tous les deux et le calme revient de nouveau. Benoît essaye de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer mais Damien lui assure que ce n'est pas la peine de s'en inquiéter d'avantage. On finit par changer de sujet mais moi je tiens à aller prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule un moment.

Je me mets à longer une rivière et tente de me reprendre pour ne pas pleurer encore pour lui. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

J'arrive tout doucement à retrouver mon calme mais une main se pose sur mon épaule et me retourne soudainement: C'est Edward.

\- Franchement, je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu te précipiterais dans ses bras, lance-t-il à mon encontre

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Edward, tu m'as déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça

\- Alors, il baise mieux que moi? s'enquiert-il nerveusement

\- Quoi? Mais ça ne te regarde pas, m'insurgé-je vexée

\- C'est toi qui en a décidé ainsi, je te rappelle, m'accuse-t-il

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de me dire, tu délires totalement, m'écrié-je

Il se colle à moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille « Est-ce qu'il t'a doigté? ».

Je préfère ne pas répondre à ce genre de questions mais il insiste en m'interrogeant d'avantage « Est-ce qu'il te donne autant de plaisir que je le fais? » me murmure-t-il encore.

Je sens sa respiration contre mon cou tandis que ses mains descendent sur mes hanches. Il les remonte pour me serrer d'avantage contre lui. Je m'abandonne totalement

sous son emprise.

Il continue de fredonner ces questions indiscrètes alors que son souffle chaud contre mon cou me fait frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Je tente de poser mes mains sur ses bras pour me raisonner mais il commence à déposer tendrement des baisers sur ma joue.

Je recule tout doucement pour me ressaisir mais il s'empresse de redescendre ses mains sur mes hanches et de me ramener vers lui.

Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou tout en soulevant ma jupe et fait glisser ma culotte jusque par terre.

Je m'en dégage précipitamment et il en profite pour me faire basculer sur mon dos. Il enlève son manteau pour que je m'allonge dessus. Il écarte mes jambes et enfouit son visage entre mes cuisses me faisant ressentir une douce souffrance dans mon bas-ventre qui se propage dans mon corps tout entier.

Sa langue caresse délicatement mes lèvres génitales tandis que ses mains agrippent mon bassin qui se cambre à chacun des mouvements de sa bouche.

Je pousse des gémissements que je n'arrive plus à retenir malgré le fait que l'on peut m'entendre.

Il finit par se relever, descend son pantalon et s'allonge sur moi, me pénétrant brusquement poursuivant par des coups de reins saccadés, déclenchant dans mon intimité une tendre douleur.

Il presse ses mains sur mes poignets soulevés au dessus de ma tête. Son nez frôle le mien tandis que ses mouvements s'intensifient au point d'embraser la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Mes cris s'amplifient jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point culminant de notre désir.

Lorsqu'il a enfin terminé, il m'embrasse et m'aide à me relever et m'habiller. Je lui fais comprendre que ce qu'il vient de se passer était une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire et ne se reproduira plus dorénavant.

Il se renfrogne avant de m'attraper pour m'embrasser encore fougueusement.

Je le repousse prudemment et on retourne vers le chalet. Le souper est prévu pour bientôt alors on se précipite pour rentrer.

Personne ne se pose de questions sur notre disparition momentanée puisqu'apparemment beaucoup se sont séparés pour faire des activités différentes.

A table, la tension semble être retombée, cependant, Edward paraît toujours aussi contrarié. Surtout que je me suis précipitée pour m'asseoir à côté de Damien.

Ce qui m'afflige d'autant plus, c'est de réaliser qu'il est impératif pour moi de mettre un terme à notre relation. Je ne suis pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment.

Je ne veux pas revenir avec Edward après ce qu'il m'a fait mais je ne peux pas continuer à sortir avec un garçon que je considère comme un ami. Je ne peux de toute façon plus rester avec Damien après ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Edward.

Cependant, je ne sais pas encore comment lui dire. Je préfère attendre qu'on soit rentrer à l'appartement pour ça. A cette pensée, je me rends compte qu'il est probable que je sois dans l'obligation de déménager aussi.

Cela pourrait lui faire de la peine de rester vivre à mes côtés ou le mettre mal à l'aise. Il faut que je réfléchisse à la situation à tête reposée de toute façon.

On décide de se retrouver dans le jacuzzi après le repas. Il y en a deux, j'ai cru comprendre. Heureusement, car nous sommes 10. Un pour 6 et un pour 4. Forcément, les couples se retrouvent ensembles alors que les célibataires doivent se contenter du petit mais ça ne semble pas du tout les gêner.

Benoît et sa copine ne réalisent pas une seule seconde de la tension qui règne dans le nôtre. Evidemment, Chelsea essaie du mieux qu'elle peut de mettre en avant son corps de rêve mais surtout, d'attiser ma jalousie en se collant le plus possible contre Edward.

Moi, j'ai juste mon petit maillot une pièce et le bras de Damien autour de mon épaule.

Je tente du mieux que je peux de ne pas prêter attention aux gloussements ridicules de Chelsea mais ça devient vraiment de plus en plus difficile et je crois que Damien s'en aperçoit.

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux de chagrin. Il me chuchote de ne pas faire attention à eux mais j'ai du mal.

Soudain, Damien sursaute dans l'eau et s'exclame:

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ed!

\- Désolé, c'était un spasme, s'excuse-t-il faussement

Damien soupire et me demande pour me parler en privé. J'acquiesce et on explique aux autres qu'on va aller se coucher. Tout à coup, Edward se lève brusquement et se met à rire jaune avant de balancer les dents serrées:

Alors, on va baiser à ce que je vois! Bien, on va faire pareille Chelsea et moi, tu viens? propose-t-il en tendant la main à cette dernière.

Elle se précipite de le rejoindre hors de l'eau. Tandis que Damien et moi nous dirigeons vers notre chambre.

Edward bouscule Damien sur son passage et Chelsea fait de même pour moi. Ces deux-là vont vraiment bien ensemble!

Lorsque nous sommes dans la chambre, Damien veut se lancer pour expliquer le pourquoi de notre tête à tête mais quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte: C'est Edward!

\- T'as des préservatifs, mec? J'en ai plus, lance-t-il l'air de rien

\- Tiens voilà, rétorque Damien en lui en tendant un

\- M'en faut plus que ça, insiste Edward

\- Ecoute, t'aurais dû y penser. Demande à Benoît plutôt, soupire Damien

\- Le temps que Benoît bouge son cul du Jacuzzi, on sera tous morts et enterrés, lâche Edward

\- En voilà deux autres mais maintenant, j'aimerais parler à Bella, s'il te plaît, s'exaspère Damien

\- Oui, c'est ça, sale con, siffle Edward entre ses dents

\- Pardon? S'offusque Damien

\- Pardon? Quoi? S'interroge Edward l'air innocent

\- Ecoutes, Ed,…, reprend mon ami

\- Ne m'appelles pas, Ed, s'il te plaît, seuls mes vrais amis m'appellent comme ça, pas les connards qui me poignardent dans le dos!

Damien soupire l'air totalement dépassé par les évènements. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas du tout à l'aise face à cette confrontation. Je préfère donc intervenir cette fois-ci:

\- Je te trouve très mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaire. Le seul qui trahit et qui se fout de la gueule du monde ici, c'est toi! Vociféré-je

\- Vous savez quoi, je m'en moque de vous deux, je me barre, conclut Edward à bout de nerfs avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte derrière lui

Damien se retourne en s'adressant à moi, désormais:

\- Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment pour nous de commencer une relation. C'est encore bien trop tôt pour toi, je m'en rends compte maintenant

\- Je suis désolée, Damien, lui réponds-je sincèrement

\- Non, ne le sois pas car je sens que moi aussi je ne le suis pas tout à fait. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de tourner la page après des relations comme nous avons vécus. Je crois que je me suis lancé trop vite aussi

\- Peut-être, en tout cas, j'aurais aimé que ça fonctionne entre nous…

\- Moi aussi, tu sais, m'avoue-t-il

Il me prend dans ses bras et me sers contre lui lorsque tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. C'est encore Edward dont le visage se décompose en un instant en nous voyant enlacés. Il s'en va précipitamment alors je décide de le rejoindre, laissant Damien se reposer de ces derniers évènements.

Je retrouve Edward ingurgitant une bouteille de vodka au goulot, le visage et le cou recouvert de plaques rougeâtres. Lorsque j'essaie de lui retirer des mains, il s'arrête de boire pour plonger ses yeux si bleus dans les miens. Je crois y voir de la tristesse mêlé à de la colère mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Il finit par passer sa main dans mon peignoir pour la poser sur le bas de mon dos.

Il me murmure alors à l'oreille ces mots qui me font frémir : »Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche ».

Il dépose la bouteille sur le côté et ouvre mon peignoir remontant ses mains sur mes seins.

J'enlève mon peignoir tandis que lui fait glisser les brettelles de mon maillot, les yeux toujours rivés sur mes seins qu'il effleure de ses doigts avant de les descendre pour les faufiler entre mes cuisses. Après quelques caresses qu'on s'échange mutuellement accompagnés de baisers ardents, il me retourne d'un seul coup et me fait pencher sur la table. Il glisse ses deux mains sur mes fesses et me fait écarter les jambes. Il plonge en moi sauvagement comme un animal en rut.

Il finit par me retourner, m'écartant les cuisses pour se déchaîner passionnément en moi, me faisant ressentir toute sa frustration et son excitation.

Le feu qu'il fait naître dans le bas de mon corps s'enflamme dans chacun de mes membres.

Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait tandis qu'il poursuit ses soubresauts charnels.

Lorsqu'enfin nous jouissons jusqu'à en hurler de plaisir, on se sépare et je me rhabille rapidement, m'en voulant de lui avoir cédé. Je lui fais savoir que nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça alors il se rembrunit aussitôt et fonce jusque dans sa chambre. Je fais de même, m'allongeant dans mon lit, constatant que Damien dort déjà profondément.

Le reste du week-end se déroule sous une atmosphère tendue que les autres ont du mal à comprendre à par ceux concernés. Même si Damien, Edward et moi essayons de faire des efforts pour ne pas que cela se voit trop, je pense que le reste de la bande se rend compte qu'il y a un malaise. Edward paraît perdu loin dans ses pensées. De mon côté, je suis totalement perdue aussi, tiraillée entre des sentiments diamétralement opposés.

Lorsque le séjour se termine et que Damien et moi rentrons à l'appartement, je décide d'envoyer un long message à Edward pour lui expliquer tout ce que je ressens pour lui.

Le fait que je suis fatiguée de ses mensonges et de la souffrance que j'ai ressentie face à sa trahison. Que je ne tiens plus à être traitée comme ça et que c'est pour cela que je préfère ne plus être avec lui désormais. J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui, lui avoué-je, mais je ne supporte plus son attitude envers moi, sa façon de se servir de moi et enfin, que je n'en peux plus également de succomber à son charme.

Il ne répond pas à ce message ce qui me bouleverse d'autant plus que s'il m'avait insultée.

Je prends son indifférence comme un affront. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de céder à son petit jeu ce week-end. Je n'aurais jamais dû.

Je me sens encore plus mal que je ne l'étais avant de me rendre dans le chalet.

La reprise des cours m'achève totalement. Je n'ai pas la force de me concentrer. Heureusement que Jane est là pour me soutenir et m'écouter tout en racontant ses déboires amoureux avec Arno également. J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans le même bain et cela nous rapproche d'autant plus.

Le dimanche suivant, je décide de prendre un livre et d'aller dans le bois qui se trouvait près de mon ancien appartement pour le lire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il me faut un moment avant de retrouver le chemin qui se trouve près du ruisseau, puisque ça fait un moment que je n'y suis pas allée.

En cherchant, un joggueur me percute soudainement, avant de se confondre en excuse. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je constate que c'est Edward! Lui aussi semble tout aussi étonné alors il commence à s'éloigner de moi et mon coeur se brise de nouveau en milles morceaux bien que je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui mais son attitude me fait toujours autant mal.

Tout à coup, il se retourne brusquement et fonce sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser passionnément. Il me prend ensuite par la main et s'éloigne du sentier et me dirige vers le coin que je cherchais. Il recommence à m'embrasser et je me laisse aller fébrilement dans ses bras alors que je ne devrais pas. Cependant, je ne peux m'en empêcher, il est comme une drogue pour moi.

Je le laisse enlever mon pantalon tandis que j'abaisse son short pour lui faire une fellation qui le fait frémir de plaisir.

Lorsque ses doigts caressent mon intimité alors qu'il me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille, mon dos se cambre sous l'émotion. Il me pénètre ensuite violemment me faisant ressentir cette douleur si jouissive qui me fait bruyamment gémir.

Son va et vient me réchauffe ardemment alors que le froid de l'automne se fait désormais sentir.

Lorsqu'on a finalement terminé, on se rhabille et on se sépare sans dire un mot mais alors que je m'éloigne sans me retourner je sens dans mon dos qu'on m'observe alors je regarde en arrière et je le vois reprendre sa course. Je sais qu'il s'est arrêté puisque si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas pu le voir en train de courir au moment où je me suis retournée, il se serait déjà envolé.

De retour à la maison, je constate que j'ai reçu un message de sa part que je lis immédiatement:

« Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis son retour n'est qu'un malheureux malentendu. Tu ne me croiras pas, évidemment.

Cependant, je crois sincèrement que c'est loin d'être fini entre nous. Ce n'est que le commencement… »


	19. Renouveau

Les rayons du soleil baignent dans la chambre d'Edward où je me trouve confortablement lovée dans ses couvertures.

Je m'imprègne encore de son odeur avant de revenir à la réalité.

Avant de me réveiller totalement, frappée par la honte de ce que j'ai encore fait la veille comme on a honte d'avoir trop bu lors d'une soirée bien arrosée.

Je voulais à la base venir le voir pour qu'on discute de son message qui manquait d'explications. Je n'arrêtais plus de me torturer l'esprit avec ça depuis 15 jours, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Cependant, au moment où il m'a ouvert sa porte, vêtu de son débardeur blanc qui mettait en valeur son torse et ses bras bien charpentés. Me scrutant de ses yeux bleus ciel écarquillés, l'air surpris de m'apercevoir, il a glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour les dégager de son visage d'ange.

Je n'ai tout simplement plus su répondre de moi.

Après m'avoir invitée à entrer et me demander la raison de ma venue, je n'ai plus su retrouver mes mots. J'étais totalement subjuguée par son corps.

Il m'a jaugée du regard avant de me soulever brusquement et m'emmener dans sa chambre.

Enfin, nous voici le lendemain. Moi, me reposant et lui s'étant levé pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Il revient dans la chambre muni d'un plateau portant de la nourriture qui me chatouille les narines et me le dépose près de moi.

J'aperçois qu'il m'a ramené des tartines avec un pot de confiture et au chocolat, au choix. Ainsi que du jus d'orange. Je me sers volontiers après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié d'un long baiser et commence à étaler de la confiture sur une tranche. Je mords ensuite dedans et sirote le verre du jus d'orange. Je remarque qu'il ne s'est rien préparé et m'en inquiète. Il m'assure avoir grignoté quelque chose mais je tiens à ce qu'il mange un bout de ma tartine.

Il se met tout à coup à tremper son doigt dans le pot de confiture et à le lécher mensuellement. Je me mets à éclater de rire. Cependant, au fond de moi, je trouve ça assez excitant.

Il replonge son doigt dans le dans le pot mais au lieu de le mettre dans sa bouche, il en dépose sur mon téton et commence aussitôt à le sucer.

Il recommence sa manoeuvre pour cette fois en mettre entre mes cuisses. Il se déplace et se met à lécher mon intimité.

Les sensations que sa langue me procure sont d'autant plus intenses que j'agrippe les couvertures en cambrant mon dos.

Il remonte pour positionner tout son corps sur le mien et s'introduit brusquement en moi en asséner des coups de reins précipités. Je me laisse rapidement emportée par le désir ardent que je ressens.

Lorsqu'on a terminé, il me prend dans ses bras et alors que je songe que ce moment est parfait, son téléphone vibre d'un coup, me sortant d'un seul coup de ma rêverie.

Il est encore avec elle et je ne veux plus de ça… Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire avec lui, en fait.

Alors, je me relève et me rhabille. Il tente de me retenir avec des baisers mais je le repousse calmement pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai des limites.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me laisser traiter ainsi mais je me sens si perdue avec lui. Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens. C'est comme cette magnifique chanson de Sia qu'elle a écrite pour Ariana Grande (Quit you) qui parle de cette fille comme moi qui n'arrive pas à laisser s'en aller un gars dont ses amis lui disent de se méfier.

Il me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille et je suis presque en train de succomber encore jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre de nouveau. Là, je le laisse et je retourne chez moi.

Une fois à l'appartement, je vais me doucher et travailler un peu sur mes cours car nous rentrons désormais en période de blocus et il faut absolument que je réussisse mes examens. Même si j'ai du mal à me concentrer en ce moment.

Je passe la semaine à me tourmenter au sujet d'Edward. Recevant sans cesse des messages de lui, me demandant de le rejoindre, de passer la nuit avec lui. Cependant, sans compter les raisons que je connais, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir et me sens sans arrêt fatiguée.

Alors, je lui rappelle qu'il a une copine. Il rétorque à mon encontre que j'ai quelqu'un également.

Il est vrai que je ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'entre Damien et moi, c'était terminé.

Je devrais pourtant le lui dire désormais, c'est vrai. De plus, ça leur permettrait de redevenir ami. Du moins, je l'espère car j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute s'il ne sont plus amis. Techniquement, oui c'est de ma faute.

Il faut absolument que j'arrange la situation.

Mais avec l'approche des examens et le stress vis-à-vis d'Edward, j'ai déjà du mal à tenir debout. C'est pourquoi, je tiens à rester fixée sur le plus important: mes études.

Le dimanche matin, c'est en larmes que je me lève car je me sens à bout de tout. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ces derniers temps mais un rien m'irrite.

L'autre jour, j'ai failli crier sur une personne qui a voulu prendre ma place dans une file d'attente. Heureusement, j'ai su rester correcte. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'énerver ainsi, de toute façon.

Il faut croire que cette histoire avec Edward m'atteint plus que ce que je ne le crois.

Je me dirige dans la cuisine pour préparer mon petit déjeuner tandis que Damien mange tranquillement le sien.

J'adore mes céréales aux fruits normalement mais ces temps-ci, j'ai la nausée rien qu'en les voyant. Alors, je ne me prépare qu'un jus de fruit et un verre de lait. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais si j'avale d'avantage, je vais gerber, je le sens.

Damien s'inquiète de mon état actuel. Il est si gentil, lui. Pas comme Edward, qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Mais alors que j'étais sensée travailler sur mes cours toute la journée, j'ai un soudain coup de fatigue qui me fait retourner au lit.

Lorsque je m'allonge enfin, il me faut à peine 5 minutes pour que le peu que j'ai ingurgité remonte et que j'attrape la poubelle pour ne pas tout recracher par terre.

Puisque je sens qu'une nouvelle nausée me reprend, je me précipite dans les toilettes cette fois, qui est un lieu plus approprié pour ça.

Lorsqu'enfin, je me sens un peu mieux, je vais boire un verre d'eau et vais me reposer. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Le lendemain, c'est difficilement que je me rends en cours mais j'y vais malgré tout. Une fois la journée terminée, Jane tient à me raccompagner en voiture, ayant constaté mon état déplorable de la journée.

C'est en sortant du bâtiment pour nous diriger vers sa voiture que l'on tombe sur lui, Edward.

Il est près de l'entrée et s'élance vers moi, tentant de me prendre dans ses bras:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? M'étonné-je

\- Je suis venu car tu ignores mes messages. J'ai vu ton emploi du temps sur internet puisque je connais ta section…, affirme-t-il

\- Ecoutes, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir…

\- Je sais mais tu me manques, m'assure-t-il en essayant de nouveau de m'enlacer

Je me laisse d'un seul coup aller dans ses bras et éclate en sanglot. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, parce qu'il ne se montrait même pas menaçant ou agressif. Il était plutôt calme et doux avec moi. Il n'y avait pas de raison spécifique à ce que je pleure.

Je crois que ça doit être la fatigue, tout simplement.

Il me serre alors contre lui et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je me ressaisis donc pour m'excuser auprès de lui et de Jane qui doit également s'inquiéter.

Ils m'assurent qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je m'en fasse et Jane insiste même pour me reconduire au plus vite.

Edward propose de le faire à son tour. J'accepte de suivre Edward car je préfère ne pas déranger Jane d'avantage.

Il m'emmène alors jusqu'à sa voiture et me reconduit à la maison. Allant même jusqu'à me porter sur son dos pour que je n'aie pas à me fatiguer de marcher.

Je trouve cette attention assez touchante.

En se dirigeant vers ma chambre, on croise Damien qui s'étonne de la présence d'Edward.

Il lui explique que je ne me sentais pas très bien, voulant se justifier de son geste à mon égard mais Damien lui certifie qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, que c'est normal.

Edward me met dans mon lit et s'en va, je lui demande de rester alors il me promet de revenir, refermant la porte derrière moi.

J'entends qu'il discute avec Damien de l'autre côté de la porte mais j'ignore de quoi. Cela m'inquiète un peu. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça tourne mal.

Cependant, lorsque Edward revient dans ma chambre, il s'allonge à mes côtés et m'enlace, me murmurant à l'oreille ce qu'il vient de découvrir:

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'étais plus avec lui?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoué-je, je suppose que je tenais à te tenir tête lorsque tu me parlais de Chelsea…

\- Dors, maintenant, c'est fini…me chuchote-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y est fini? m'interrogé-je

\- Elle et moi, me confie-t-il enfin

C'est sur ces mots remplis d'espoir que je m'assoupis enfin paisiblement.

(j'essaye de faire vite mais comme je l'ai spécifié, je suis en période d'examens, donc j'ai moins de temps malheureusement)


	20. Aveu

On est désormais au mois de décembre, c'est à dire que les examens approchent à grand pas. Cependant, j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer car derniers temps,

je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette.

Je pensais que c'était dû au stress que ma relation avec Edward me provoquait. Seulement, on ne peut plus vraiment dire que nos rapports soient tendus. Au contraire, il se montre prévenant avec moi et me soutient durant cette période de blocus. Il vient régulièrement me rendre visite et m'a même préparé une soupe une fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se montre aussi attentionné tout à coup, je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait déjà fait pour moi mais j'en suis tellement heureuse. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est terminé avec Chelsea. Je ne connais pas les détails mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai d'autre chose à penser en ce moment à cause de mes cours.

Alors, je présume que ça doit être la fatigue liée aux études, justement. Je dois faire un « burn out » ou je ne sais quoi…

Tout le monde me conseille d'aller voir un médecin mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me dire d'autres que ce que je me doute déjà. C'est le stress.

Pour preuve, je n'ai plus mes règles depuis 1 bon mois environ. Donc, depuis le début du blocus et il faut dire que lorsque je subis une grosse tension dans ma vie, mes règles disparaissent un moment.

Malgré tout, je vois bien que ça ne se passe pas comme les autres années. Je vois bien que j'ai des troubles digestifs. Peut-être ai-je la gastro?

Alors que nous sommes le dimanche après-midi et que j'étudie couchée sur mon lit, je compte me lever pour aller me servir un verre d'eau mais je suis à peine debout que j'ai un énorme vertige qui m'empêche de faire un pas de plus.

Je m'effondre par terre tellement le trouble est persistant.

Damien déboule dans ma chambre ayant entendu le bruit sourd que je viens d'émettre en m'écroulant sur le sol.

Il s'agenouille à mes côtés et décide d'appeler un médecin de garde puisque je suis encore consciente même si je me sens très mal.

Damien fonce me chercher un verre d'eau que j'ai du mal à avaler étant donné que ma tête me semble trop lourde à soulever.

Lorsque le médecin arrive enfin, il m'ausculte consciencieusement, me posant également des questions sur la date du début de tous ses maux et leur ampleur, allant même jusqu'à me poser des questions sur Edward, enfin sur mes relations amoureuses. Cela dit, je divague tellement que je réponds à propos de lui alors que si ça se trouve, le médecin n'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Il émet ensuite son avis sur mon état actuel: Pour lui, il serait possible que je sois enceinte. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre de cette déclaration.

Damien m'a aidée à me remettre sur mon lit entretemps.

Heureusement, les vertiges commencent à passer tout doucement.

Soudain, j'ai un déclic effroyable de ce que vient de me signaler le médecin qui est déjà reparti. J'appelle Damien qui est retourné dans le salon et il revient précipitamment dans ma chambre.

Je lui demande expressément de ne rien raconter à Edward tant que je ne suis sûre de rien. Il me fait la promesse de ne pas lui en parler et me propose d'aller me chercher un test de grossesse dans une pharmacie de garde. Ce que j'accepte même si je dois avouer que j'ai la chair de poule de le faire.

Une fois que Damien revient avec le test, il faut que je m'arme de courage pour l'effectuer. Je suis donc à la lettre ce qui est expliqué sur le papier joint dans la boite et j'attends le temps nécessaire pour connaître le verdict.

Damien reste près de moi pour me soutenir tandis que je trépigne d'inquiétude. Je lui en suis d'ailleurs très reconnaissante.

Comme souvent pour mes bulletins, je demande toujours à une autre personne de regarder mes résultats. Trop effrayée pour le découvrir de moi-même. Alors, ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que je vais déroger à la règle. C'est pourquoi, Damien accepte fort heureusement de vérifier à ma place la réponse:

\- Tu es prête, m'annonce-t-il d'un air décidé

\- Oui, non, enfin oui, vas-y! bredouillé-je incertaine

\- Bon et bien, d'après le document, le test est positif, déduit-il compatissant

Je ne sais plus du tout quoi répondre à cette annonce. Je me dis qu'il y a peut-être une erreur, que les tests ne sont pas toujours fiables mais il m'assure qu'il a choisi l'un des meilleurs. Cependant, je ne peux pas être sûre sans avoir vu un gynécologue.

Il est tout à fait possible que le résultat soit erroné.

Pour le moment, j'évite de penser aux conséquences que cela va engendrer. Je ne veux pas penser à comment ma vie va être chamboulée.

J'ai encore l'espoir que ce soit faux:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? m'interroge Damien

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il est toujours possible qu'on se soit trompé…, insisté-je

\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas te contrarier mais si un médecin le soupçonne et que ce test montre que c'est le cas, je pense que tu dois te faire une raison que c'est une possibilité…, tente-il de me convaincre

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, tu comprends? déploré-je, et puis, je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction d'Edward…

\- Je crois que tu devrais commencer par là, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais lui en parler, me conseille-t-il

\- Mais tu n'y penses pas sérieusement! m'écrié-je bouleversée, imagine que Mélanie débarque pour t'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte? Comment réagirais-tu?

\- Je crois que je serais d'abord sous le choc, certes. Cependant, je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Mais, surtout, je tiendrais à le savoir, m'affirme-t-il

\- Oui, c'est fort probable mais toi, tu es si gentil. Edward est différent de toi, j'ai bien vu comment ça s'est passé avec Ariane, larmoyé-je agitée

\- Déjà, tu devrais te calmer et t'asseoir, me recommande-t-il gentiment

\- Je suis trop énervée pour m'asseoir et je…

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit! Je crains le pire. C'est probablement Edward. Je me jette sur mon smartphone et je m'aperçois qu'il m'a envoyé quelques messages que je n'ai pas vu. Le dernier m'avertissant qu'il venait justement me voir puisque je ne répondais pas.

Je tremble de la tête aux pieds alors que Damien m'intime de me détendre et de me calmer.

Il va ouvrir à Edward qui entre dans l'appartement, l'air épanoui et tranquille. Evidemment, il ne se doute de rien. En m'apercevant, il se dirige vers moi toujours aussi comblé de me voir. Je blêmis à la pensée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit: « son air joyeux va s'estomper en un claquement de doigts quand il saura ».

Edward nous salue sans remarquer le moins du monde ce qui l'attend mais en voyant notre expression à Damien et moi, il se rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Il nous interroge du regard tous les deux avant de demander ce qu'il se passe:

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse discuter. Je retourne dans ma chambre, annonce Damien avant de s'en aller

\- Vous avez l'air bizarre, je trouve, s'inquiète Edward, tu as quelque chose à me dire en particulier?

\- Oui, euh non, je… balbutié-je paniquée

\- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il? Tu as l'air d'aller mal! Est-ce que tout va bien? s'enquiert-il perplexe

\- Oui… mais en fait, je ne sais pas comment… Par quoi commencer? bafouillé-je toujours tremblante

\- Viens, on va s'asseoir sur le divan, me propose-t-il. Tu as l'air d'aller vraiment mal.

Une fois assis tous les deux sur le sofa, je reprends calmement ma respiration et je tente de trouver le courage pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, comme Damien me l'a conseillé plus tôt:

\- Je me sens très mal depuis un certain temps et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu des vertiges, commencé-je anxieuse

\- Il me semblait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, tu ne dois pas rester comme ça, sans te soigner, s'empresse-t-il de prôner

\- Je sais et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Damien a appelé un médecin de garde

\- Ah ben voilà! s'exclame-t-il rassuré, tu devrais te reposer désormais. Je ne resterais pas longtemps si tu préfères être seule…

\- Oui mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le coupé-je. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que…, m'interromps-je effrayée par ce que je vais devoir lui révéler

\- Oui, vas-y? me presse-t-il impatient

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Edward mais… Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles. Cependant, le médecin m'a dit que mes symptômes ressemblaient fort à ceux d'une femme…enceinte, lâché-je enfin

\- …

\- Alors, Damien est allé me chercher un test de grossesse dans une pharmacie de garde, continué-je, et je viens de le faire justement… La réponse est pour l'instant… positive mais rien n'est encore sûr à 100%. Peut-être que le test se trompe, c'est encore possible, tenté-je de le rassurer malgré tout

Après un moment de silence qui me semble interminable, il me demande:

\- Et qui est le père? Parce que, autant que je me souvienne, tu es sortie avec Damien aussi et d'après ce que je constate, c'est avec lui que tu as décidé de faire ce test, stipule-t-il les dents serrées

Je suis tellement sous le choc face à la froideur dont il fait preuve. Surtout attirée par son manque de respect envers moi. Alors, après avoir repris mes esprits, je lui rétorque:

\- Je suis à peine sortie une semaine avec Damien et pour te dire la vérité, on n'a jamais rien fait lui et moi! Et si j'ai fait le test avec lui, c'est parce que j'avais trop peur de t'en parler car je craignais ta réaction, certifié-je

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance? Après tout, tu m'as bien laissé tomber pour te jeter dans ses bras! riposte-t-il sur les nerfs

\- Pardon? Non mais, je rêve là! C'est toi qui oses me reprocher d'être partie? Alors que je t'ai découvert entrain d'embrasser ton ex? Vociféré-je

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une chance de t'expliquer, rétorque-t-il excédé

\- Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse? Je n'aurais jamais voulu te croire après ce que j'ai vu! Et d'ailleurs, j'ignore toujours quelle est ta « soit-disant excuse », protesté-je

\- Chelsea était venue me voir, me suppliant de la reconquérir et elle s'est mise à m'embrasser au moment où tu es arrivée, m'affirme-t-il

\- Comment pourrais-je croire une chose pareille? C'était le grand amour de ta vie, après tout…, conclus-je résignée

\- Oui, tu as raison « C'était », insiste-il fermement

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire désormais? Surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire? Tu m'as encore fait me sentir mal… Je n'aurais pas pu faire l'amour avec un autre que toi… Je ne me sentais pas prête à tourner la page. C'est pour ça que Damien et moi avons mis fin à notre relation… pleuré-je épuisée

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu retourner avec elle…, m'assure-t-il l'air attristé

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire? soufflé-je toujours sceptique

\- Parce que… parce que je t'aime…


	21. Appréhension

\- Quoi?! Soufflé-je incrédule. Tu… Tu m'aimes?

\- Oui, enfin, je veux dire que oui, je t'aime, bredouille-t-il alors que son visage s'empourpre entièrement

Je me jette dans ses bras et je l'embrasse passionnément. Il m'enlace et me serre encore plus près de lui. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Il n'a jamais fait allusion à ses sentiments pour moi auparavant. Pas une seule fois et enfin, voilà qu'il me déclare ses sentiments. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler à chacun de ses baisers. Lorsque je reprends enfin mon souffle, c'est pour lui faire savoir que je l'aime aussi.

Il semble tout aussi ravi de l'apprendre. Je me laisse aller encore un moment dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que la réalité me revienne en pleine figure.

On n'a toujours pas décidé de ce qu'on allait faire avec le bébé. Je recule alors et lui parle de mes inquiétudes concernant ce sujet.

Son expression prend de nouveau un aspect contrarié avant qu'il ne s'exprime enfin:

\- Je pense que c'est à toi de décider, affirme-t-il, c'est ton corps après tout. Je me vois mal te dire quoi faire, tu comprends?

\- Je crois. Je suppose que je devrais aussi l'élever toute seule, réalisé-je avec effroi

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me reprend-il aussitôt, je dis juste que si tu ne te sens pas prête à avoir cet enfant maintenant, je comprendrai…

\- Mis à part les bouleversements dans mon corps, que penses-tu de l'idée d'avoir un enfant maintenant? Lui demandé-je inquiète. Parce que ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de me retrouver seule à devoir tout prendre en charge. Je dois prendre en considération la possibilité qu'un jour où l'autre, tu t'en ailles faire ta vie de ton côté et que je doive l'élever seule.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour t'aider. Je tiens à être présent si c'est ça qui te fait peur! m'assure-t-il l'air décidé

\- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui mais…

\- Non, si tu décides de le garder et bien, je te soutiendrai

\- Tu te sens prêt à avoir un bébé, toi? m'étonné-je

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, tout comme toi, je présume, c'est vrai mais je tiens sérieusement à faire face à la situation et rester à tes côtés, me certifie-t-il

\- J'ai peur, lui confié-je d'une petite voix en posant ma tête sur son épaule

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, moi aussi mais si je dois absolument avoir un bébé alors je suis content de l'avoir avec toi, m'avoue-t-il enfin

\- Moi aussi, lui réponds-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

On reste un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que je ne décide de retourner dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Il s'allonge à mes côtés pour veiller sur moi, dit-il.

Je trouve ça si touchant. En tout cas, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour m'assoupir dans ses bras.

Lorsque je me réveille, il a disparu. Je tiens à lui envoyé un message pour savoir où il est mais je l'entends discuter dans le salon avec Damien. Alors, cela me rassure immédiatement.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, surtout pas. Je finis par l'appeler pour qu'il revienne près de moi et me tienne compagnie. Il décide alors de rester la nuit à mes côtés.

Le lendemain, je lui prépare un petit déjeuner puisque moi, j'ai encore la nausée. Damien semble quelque peu préoccupé. Edward l'a mis au courant pour notre décision.

On va garder le bébé. Je vais juste devoir prendre un rendez-vous chez la gynécologue pour confirmer ma grossesse.

Une fois le coup de fil passé, j'obtiens un rendez-vous pour la fin de la semaine. Edward compte venir avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commence à voir les choses de façon plus sereines.

Maintenant que je constate qu'Edward va me soutenir, je me sens beaucoup plus détendue.

Tout à coup, Damien nous demande:

\- Je suppose qu'avec ce qu'il vous arrive, Bella va emménager avec toi, Ed? J'aimerais juste être au courant pour savoir si je dois trouver un nouveau colocataire

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça, admet Edward. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait sérieusement y songer

\- Je ne tiens pas à m'imposer chez toi, m'empressé-je de le rassurer

\- Ne t'en fais pas, me garantit-il, je t'avais déjà proposé d'emménager avec moi avant que…nos plans ne changent…Enfin, tu sais…, rappelle-t-il prudemment. Vu les circonstances, il vaut mieux le faire le plus tôt possible, je pense. Cela te dérangerait de venir vivre dans mon appartement? s'enquiert-il auprès de moi

\- Non, pas du tout, au contraire, exulté-je

On s'embrasse excités par cette nouvelle décision avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de prévoir quand il serait opportun de déplacer mes affaires chez lui.

Edward insiste pour que l'on fasse le déménagement aujourd'hui puisque finalement, je n'ai pas grands choses. Promettant aussi à Damien de payer le loyer du mois suivant pour lui laisser le temps de trouver un autre colocataire.

De mon côté, je suis surexcitée par ce revirement de situation.

Tout paraît tellement plus merveilleux. Cependant, j'ai une curieuse angoisse que la gynécologue nous révèle que je ne suis pas enceinte. Edward m'assure que toute façon, il préfère largement que je vienne vivre chez lui plutôt que je reste chez Damien.

Il ne le dit pas mais je crois que notre brève relation lui reste encore en travers de la gorge.

Une fois le déménagement fait, je commence à étudier pour mes examens. Je compte toujours les passer.

J'ai d'ailleurs compté pour savoir quand je devrais accoucher et ce sera normalement en juillet. Etant donné qu'il s'agit de ma première grossesse, il est d'autant plus probable que ça tarde un peu. Alors, j'espère pouvoir passer mes examens de juin.

Cela dit, je crains que cela me gêne de débarquer dans les amphithéâtres alors que mon ventre s'arrondira de plus en plus. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vont penser les autres étudiants. Quoi que dans le fond, cela ne les regarde pas, après tout.

Lorsque j'annonce la nouvelle à Jane, elle paraît totalement surprise par cette nouvelle. Evidemment, être enceinte pendant mes études ne semble pas être monnaie courante par ici. En tout cas, je n'ai pas encore croisé d'autres étudiantes enceintes jusqu'ici.

Jane a l'air préoccupée pour mes études car je lui ai dit qu'après cette année, je compte faire une pause. Elle ne semble pas ravie de cette décision.

Bien sûr, c'est une fille tellement sérieuse et investie dans ses études qu'elle n'imagine pas une seule seconde faire un break de ce genre. Mais je crois que ce sera plus prudent pour l'enfant.

Elle me félicite malgré tout et cela me touche vraiment.

Chez Edward, mes affaires sont mis sans dessus dessous alors, j'essaie de remettre un peu d'ordre dedans mais il tient absolument que je fasse le moins d'effort possible.

Je trouve qu'il me surprotège un peu trop. Cependant, l'attention qu'il me porte en ce moment me comble de joie. Je suis tellement heureuse avec lui. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'on y arrivera.

Lorsque nous allons voir la gynécologue, elle me fait une échographie pour me montrer où en est exactement l'embryon. Edward est ému de le découvrir. Il a les yeux qui brillent lorsqu'il fixe l'écran.

Je dois dire que moi aussi je réalise enfin pleinement ce qui nous attend. Cela fait froid dans le dos tout de même.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas mis mes parents au courant et j'ignore totalement quand je vais le faire. J'ai si peur de leur réaction. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'Edward en a parlé aux siens. Je ne tiens pas à entrer dans le sujet pour le moment. Je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent avec lui.

Le dimanche, il m'emmène faire un tour dans un endroit secret. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne m'a plus fait ce genre de sorties surprises. Je suis de nouveau toute excitée.

Une fois qu'Edward se gare, il m'aide à sortir de la voiture et m'arrête dans une rue où ne se trouvent rien d'autres que des maisons. On se situe clairement dans un quartier résidentiel.

Je dois admettre que je ne comprends rien. Veut-il qu'on rende visite à quelqu'un?

Il me demande alors de regarder une maison en particulier. Il semble assez agité par la situation mais je ne vois sérieusement pas où il veut en venir:

\- C'est chez quelqu'un que tu connais? L'interrogé-je un peu perdue

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, s'amuse-t-il à me faire deviner

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas trop bien où on est exactement ici

\- Regarde le panneau là-bas, plus attentivement, m'indique-t-il alors

Je m'approche du panneau qui est un peu dissimulé derrière un buisson et je peux y lire l'annonce « A vendre ».

Je n'ose à peine croire l'idée qu'il vient de me traverser l'esprit:

\- Tu veux dire que… bredouillé-je émerveillée

\- Oui! affirme-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

\- On va vivre dans cette maison? Lui demandé-je plus clairement pour être sûre d'avoir bien saisi ce qu'il m'arrive

\- Oui! confirme-t-il en m'enlaçant, Elle te plait? s'enquiert-il alors

\- Oh oui, oui! m'exclamé-je joyeusement, je n'en reviens pas que tu fasses ça pour moi. Pour nous, balbutié-je la larme à l'oeil.

Je suis encore en pourparler pour clôturer l'achat bien entendu mais l'agent immobilier que j'ai vu cette semaine m'a assuré que j'avais mes chances de l'obtenir. Je dois encore voir avec ma banque aussi mais il ne devrait pas y avoir….

Je l'interromps brusquement en l'embrassant de toute mes forces. Je l'aime tellement en ce moment que je ne trouve plus les mots pour lui dire à quel point ce que je ressens pour lui est profond.

Il m'invite ensuite à faire le tour de la propriété et je dois dire que je suis bluffée par la beauté de cette habitation: Elle est semi-mitoyenne et a un jardin devant et derrière aussi.

La façade a été rafraîchie il y a peu de temps, on dirait. Cependant, elle arbore une architecture qui doit dater au moins d'un siècle. Ce n'est pas une maison moderne et cela me plaît d'autant plus car ça lui donne du caractère. Elle n'est cependant pas trop grande mais elle n'est pas trop petite non plus. Elle donne simplement envie d'y vivre.

De savoir qu'un jour j'habiterai dans cette magnifique demeure avec lui me comble de bonheur au point que j'en ai la larme à l'oeil.

On s'enlace de nouveau avant de rentrer à l'appartement.

Je lui fais savoir que je compte le présenter à mes parents et leur apprendre la nouvelle désormais. J'ai le trac, j'ai peur de leur réaction. Mais lorsqu'il me dit qu'il compte faire de même pour ses parents, cela m'effraie d'autant plus.

On décide cependant d'un commun accord de leur faire part de la nouvelle le week-end suivant.

Les jours avant ces rencontres décisives semblent passer trop vite. J'évite d'ennuyer Jane avec mes histoires car je vois bien que toute cette précipitation ne l'enchante pas plus que ça. Elle trouve que je devrais finir mes études avant de m'embarquer dans une vie comme celle-là. Pourtant, j'ai envie d'avoir confiance en lui. Il est si attentionné, si gentil avec moi en ce moment. Je suis sur un petit nuage lorsque je vois à quel point il s'investit dans cette histoire.

On est en train de discuter de différents prénoms qu'on aimerait donner à notre enfant, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon.

On fait des plans sur son entrée scolaire, à quoi il/elle ressemblera. Quel genre d'activités on aimerait qu'il fasse et aussi quelle langue il ou elle devra parler en premier: Le néerlandais ou le français.

On se met d'accord pour l'habituer dès le plus jeune âge à comprendre les deux.

Lorsque le jour de la visite chez mes parents arrivent, ils ne s'attendent pas du tout à voir débarquer un beau jeune homme à mon bras.

Ma mère semble contente pour moi que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de sérieux mais quand je leur annonce enfin la nouvelle, ils paraissent tous les deux particulièrement bouleversés.

Ils ont peur pour moi, pour nous. Ma mère exige que je revienne à la maison pour m'aider mais Edward lui fait savoir qu'on compte vivre tous les deux dans une maison très bientôt.

Lorsque mes parents réalisent que nous voulons sérieusement commencer notre vie de jeunes parents, ils sont secoués par l'émotion.

Je prends aussi conscience que je vais bientôt devenir une mère à mon tour comme la mienne, du moins, je l'espère.

Mes parents nous invitent à diner et Edward et moi décidons de passer la nuit là-bas avant de partir rendre visite à ses parents le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, nous partons tous les deux pour nous rendre chez eux. J'ai une boule au ventre tellement j'angoisse à l'idée de les revoir. Je sais, c'est assez cocasse de parler de « boule au ventre » étant donné mon état.

Au moment où Edward se gare devant le garage adjacent à leur manoir, on va sonner à leur porte pour ne pas les surprendre comme l'autre fois. Sa mère vient nous ouvrir. Cette dernière faisant une tête jusque par terre en me voyant à ses côtés mais elle ne fait aucune remarque.

Je sens déjà d'ici que ça va mal se passer.

Edward et moi nous installons dans leur salle de séjour où une gouvernante vient nous servir un thé. Son père prend des nouvelles de son fils concernant sa carrière tandis que sa mère s'inquiète d'avantage pour sa santé. Toute la conversation se déroulant en néerlandais.

Lorsqu'enfin Edward se décide à annoncer la nouvelle, c'est en français qu'il déclare:

\- Papa, maman, si je suis venu accompagné de Bella aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part d'un grand évènement qui est sur le point d'arriver dans ma vie. Bella et moi attendons un enfant!

Sa mère, qui était tranquillement en train d'avaler une gorgée de son thé, a failli tout recracher en entendant la nouvelle. Alors que son père ferme les yeux soupirant bruyamment, l'air totalement exaspéré par cette révélation. C'est pourquoi Edward ajoute aussitôt:

\- Je me rends bien compte que cela paraît précipité et il est évident que nous nous y attendions pas non plus mais nous en avons longuement discuté et je suis confiant pour notre avenir…, argue-t-il

\- Précipité? S'insurge sa mère, mais c'est un euphémisme! Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant! Sans compter le fait que cet enfant va naître hors des liens du mariage! Avez-vous conscience des difficultés que cette grossesse va engendrer?

\- Oui, on le sait Maman mais j'aime Bella alors je compte vivre avec elle et élever cet enfant à ses côtés. Bien sûr que cela ne s'est pas déroulé comme le veut la norme, cela ne veut pourtant pas dire que nous serons de mauvais parents!

\- T'es-tu seulement demandé si tu étais bien le père de cet enfant? s'enquiert-elle furibonde

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi le père! Enfin maman! s'exclame-t-il outré

\- Je veux qu'un test de paternité l'atteste clairement avant que tu ne penses à envisager quoi que ce soit avec cette jeune fille! Vocifère-t-elle

\- Comment oses-tu exiger une chose pareille de ma fiancée! Bella est avec moi et je lui fais confiance quand elle me dit qu'elle n'a eu des relations qu'avec moi! me défend-il fermement

\- De nos jours, on n'est jamais trop prudent, le prévient son père qui se range ainsi du côté de son épouse

\- Je suis particulièrement choqué par votre réaction! s'indigne Edward

\- Tu voulais qu'on réagisse comment? Qu'on vous félicite! tonne sa mère

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous sautiez de joie, évidemment. Je me doutais que vous seriez d'abord inquiets pour nous mais tout de même, je pensais que vous sauriez faire preuve de plus de respect envers celle que j'aime, s'exclame-t-il déçu. Viens on y va Bella, s'adresse-t-il à moi en me prenant la main.

Nous sortons de là, tous les deux secoués par leur manque de tact. Mes hormones me jouent des tours et je pleure dans ses bras. Ce dernier me rassure sur sa décision et ne compte pas me laisser tomber quoi qu'ils en disent.

Une fois de retour dans notre appartement, nous passons la journée à nous reposer pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Quoi que j'essaye d'étudier pour mes cours en fin de soirée. Edward de son côté passe son temps à discuter sur son Facebook. Et vu l'air contrarié qu'il affiche, je suppose qu'il raconte à l'un de ses potes la discussion qu'il a eu avec ses parents ou alors que c'est avec eux qu'ils discutent en ce moment même.

Je finis alors par m'approcher de lui et l'enlace pour lui remonter le moral à mon tour.

Lorsqu'enfin nous allons nous coucher, Edward reçoit sans cesse des messages. Je présume que ce sont encore eux. Je lui demande pour m'en assurer mais il ne tient pas à me répondre. Cependant, son smartphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Il finit par le couper car les sonneries incessantes nous empêchent de dormir.

Je suis bouleversée par leur attitude envers moi. J'ai bien vu qu'ils ne m'appréciaient guère la première fois qu'on s'est vu mais là, ils l'ont largement fait savoir. Sans compter que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi ils harcèlent désormais de messages leur fils!

J'ai peur de le perdre à cause de leur entêtement. Je me sers tout contre lui tandis qu'il me glisse des mots doux à l'oreille. Mais j'ai une angoisse qui grandit de plus en plus en moi désormais. Et, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas prêt de passer…


	22. Naufrage

Le lendemain, Edward se réveille et se lève tandis que je continue encore un peu à profiter des couvertures. Cependant, il serait temps pour moi de me lever. Les vacances de noël ont désormais commencé alors je dois bûcher autant que je peux sur mes cours. Je n'ai pas le choix. Lorsque je trouve le courage de sortir du lit, je me dirige vers la cuisine et prépare un petit déjeuner léger.

Edward paraît vraiment inquiet. Ce doit être à cause de ses parents.

J'essaye de le rassurer en lui expliquant qu'une fois qu'ils verront le bébé, ils comprendront que ça en valait la peine. Mais malgré le fait qu'il tente de me convaincre qu'il ne s'en préoccupe plus. Je vois bien que ça le tourmente encore.

Il m'annonce finalement qu'il ira voir sa soeur pour lui raconter ce qu'il nous arrive. J'espère qu'elle sera plus clémente que ses parents et qu'elle l'aidera à se sentir mieux. Je ne veux pas que le mécontentement de ses parents rejaillisse sur notre bonheur.

Il m'embrasse avant de s'en aller. De mon côté, je bûche toute la journée sur mes cours.

Lorsqu'il revient le soir, il semble allez un peu mieux. Apparemment, sa soeur compte le soutenir auprès de ses parents. Au moins, il a un appui dans sa famille pour leur faire fasse en dehors de moi. Je trouve que ça compte beaucoup pour nous aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Il faut bien dire que les journées qui suivent se ressemblent énormément. Etant donné que je dois étudier quasiment toute la journée. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir et le peu de temps qu'il me reste, c'est pour me reposer.

Edward a peur que j'en fasse trop mais en réalité. C'est lui qui m'inquiète.

Je le trouve assez distant, fort préoccupé. D'abord, je pensais que c'était à cause de ses parents mais il semblerait qu'ils se soient calmés. Maintenant, je ne peux pas en être sûre.

Pour Noël, Je préfère le passer avec ma famille. Edward décide de m'accompagner alors que le lendemain, nous irons chez ses parents. Ce qui n'est pas pour leur plaire, évidemment.

Lorsque ma session d'examens commence, j'essaye de me focaliser autant que possible sur mes révisions. Mais avec les aléas de la grossesse et l'éloignement d'Edward que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je suis encore plus stressée que la normale.

Tout d'abord, il ne dort plus avec moi. Il me garantit que c'est pour me laisser toute la place pour dormir mais cela me rassure lorsqu'il se couche à mes côtés.

On se parle de moins en moins aussi. Je suppose que c'est dû au fait que j'étudie beaucoup. Après tout, il ne veut sûrement pas me déranger mais malgré cela, je continue de croire que quelque chose ne va pas.

Lorsque je suis enfin libérée de mes obligations. Je tiens à passer tout mon temps avec lui.

Cela dit, même s'il essaye de se montrer à l'écoute, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus vraiment aussi attentionné. Cela me peine tellement.

J'essaye de lui faire changer les idées mais il semble souvent ailleurs.

J'ai bien peur que notre histoire ne prenne fin avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée.

J'en parle alors à Damien et lui aussi perçoit que son attitude a changé. C'est pourquoi je lui demande conseil et de l'aide pour savoir ce qui le préoccupe.

Lorsque les cours reprennent on voit nettement que mon ventre s'est arrondi. Edward met de temps en temps sa main dessus en espérant sentir le petit mais je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment senti bougé, même si mon corps sait qu'il est là.

Puisque mes cours ont repris, je peux enfin revoir Jane qui s'étonne de ma métamorphose:

\- Wouah! Tu as tellement changé depuis décembre! s'exclame-t-elle émerveillée

Elle me raconte que depuis peu Arno la laisse enfin tranquille et elle m'assure qu'elle se sent mieux mais malgré tout, il semblerait qu'il l'inquiète toujours.

Elle ne veut sûrement pas que je me tracasse pour elle mais je lui fais tout de même savoir que si elle a besoin de quelque chose, je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux.

Le soir, en rentrant à l'appartement, j'arrive au coin de la rue où j'habite et j'aperçois Edward pris dans une vive discussion avec une fille. Evidemment, il fait sombre vu l'heure mais d'après ce que je discerne, il me semble reconnaître Chelsea!

Je suis totalement secouée par ce que je vois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore, celle-là?

Je me reprends et fonce pour lui faire face mais je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver que la fille s'en va précipitamment sans même me remarquer.

Lorsque j'arrive à la hauteur d'Edward, je lui demande des explications mais il ne semble pas être ouvert à la conversation. Essayant de me convaincre que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Cependant, je tiens absolument à savoir ce que cette fille lui voulait.

Il me dit enfin que c'est effectivement Chelsea qui tentait de le reprendre mais il lui a répondu qu'il en était hors de question.

Malgré le fait qu'il se montre convaincant, j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance à son sujet.

Les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle était si fort alors j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit pour lui totalement fini.

Cependant, je préfère en rester là pour la soirée et aller me coucher car je suis exténuée.

Les jours qui suivent, il se montre de nouveau de plus en plus distant. Ce n'est même plus une question de comportement désormais mais aussi de présence physique. Il est souvent absent! Prétextant sans cesse qu'il a une montagne de travail.

Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien ce que cette soudaine charge de travail peut bien vouloir dire.

Alors, un jour où il tarde à revenir, je m'en vais rendre visite à Damien qui a trouvé un nouveau colocataire pour une durée temporaire car il semblerait que cet appartement soit encore trop loin de son lieu de travail. C'est pourquoi son colloc' songe à chercher un nouveau logement.

En me dirigeant vers son appartement, je tombe nez à nez sur … Mélanie!

Je suis tellement stupéfaite que j'ai un mouvement de recul. Cette dernière en voyant mon état semble également tout aussi bouleversée.

J'avoue ne pas savoir comment réagir exactement car après tout, c'est elle qui me doit des explications pour son comportement!

Elle semble hésiter et tente finalement de me contourner mais je la retiens par le bras et la supplie de m'expliquer ce qu'il lui a pris de s'enfuir ainsi:

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a pris? cingle-t-elle, Tu vois, tu tombes un jour amoureuse d'un garçon, tu fais tout pour lui et un beau jour, il te balance au visage qu'il est amoureux d'une autre! Pas n'importe qui, non! Mais de ta meilleure amie! Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis partie, Bella! Je ne supportais plus de voir celui que j'aimais n'avoir d'yeux que pour toi! me lance-t-elle enfin d'une voix tremblotante

\- Mais enfin, Mélanie, j'étais loin d'être au courant des sentiments de Damien pour moi! Comment aurais-je pu savoir une chose pareille? Et jamais je n'aurais tenté quoi que ce soit même si ça avait été le cas…

\- Tu ne comprends pas Bella, ça me faisait trop mal de rester ton amie malgré tout. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'idée qu'il en préférait une autre que moi et que ce soit toi, mon amie qu'il a choisi. Mais le pire c'est lorsque j'ai appris qu'il est sorti avec toi… alors là, ça m'a donné envie de vomir! me crache-t-elle au visage avant de retirer son bras violemment et de s'éloigner de moi, l'air écoeurée

Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Je suis accablée par cette découverte inattendue. J'appelle Jane pour savoir si je peux venir lui rendre visite et elle accepte sans hésiter. Je fonce donc la rejoindre chez elle et elle m'accueille, l'air inquiète en découvrant mon état.

Je suis si bouleversée en voyant tout ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. Cependant, j'arrive à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement avec Edward et même Mélanie.

Elle me réconforte du mieux qu'elle peut et lorsque j'arrive enfin à me ressaisir, elle me demande si je me sens prête à entendre son opinion. J'hoche de la tête pour écouter attentivement son avis:

\- Pour moi, toute ton histoire avec Edward est allée beaucoup trop vite. Tu aurais dû attendre la fin de tes études pour fonder une famille pour commencer. Surtout que d'après ce que je vois, tu vas devoir compter principalement sur Edward et si jamais un jour il décide de s'en aller pour une autre, tu feras quoi sans diplôme?

\- Mais je comptais reprendre mes études après un an, tenté-je

\- Oh, s'il te plait! Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien qu'il te faudra des années avant d'avoir le temps de pouvoir reprendre les cours et peut-être que tu y songeras au pire moment de ta vie. Regarde un peu la mère d'Arno qui s'est remise aux études une fois que son mari l'a lâchement plaquée. Crois-moi, comptez sur un homme, surtout comme celui dont tu me parles, n'est en rien quelque chose de sûr. Sache que tu vas devoir compter que sur toi-même la plupart du temps. Edward ne devait être vu que comme un coup de pousse, pas comme ta seule source de survie et de toute évidence, il ne semble vraiment pas prêt à fonder une famille pour le moment…

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu as raison! Mais quelle idiote j'ai été de croire en lui aussi aveuglément!

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas le pire que j'ai te dire…, ajoute-elle soudain l'air attristée

\- Pardon? m'interloqué-je étonnée

\- Je suis désolée de devoir te montrer ça mais il faut que tu ouvres définitivement les yeux sur lui, m'assure-t-elle compatissante

Alors que je suis toute retournée par tout ce chamboulement, Jane sort son smartphone de son sac et ouvre sa messagerie pour ensuite m'en montrer le contenu.

Lorsque je lis les différents messages qu'elle a reçu d'Edward, j'en tremble de saisissement.

Mon coeur s'effondre, mes yeux s'embue de larmes et mon souffle en reste coupé!

Edward lui a envoyé des textes où il tente en vain de la convaincre de coucher avec lui pour oublier sa vie « minable et monotone» qu'il mène en ce moment à mes côtés!

Je sens d'un seul coup une violente douleur dans mon ventre qui me fait hurler de désespoir.

Soudain, du liquide coule entre mes jambes, je pense d'abord que c'est de l'urine mais lorsque je vérifie, il est évident que c'est du sang!

(Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis désormais en période d'examens donc il m'est plus compliqué de continuer mais j'essaye d'envoyer des chapitre régulièrement, merci de me suivre en tout cas :) )


	23. Révélation

Je chute dans un gouffre sans fond. Je ne sens plus mes membres qui se sont affaiblis par la douleur qui serpente dans tout mon corps.

Je me sens vidée de toute mon énergie comme ces rivières si asséchées que l'eau n'y coulera plus jamais.

C'est la mort qui me guette brusquement, foudroyante et impitoyable. Imprévisible et fugace.

Elle n'a pas de raison d'être mais elle est là, malgré elle. On ne peut s'en échapper ou fuir, argumenter ou supplier. Elle arrive et elle repart entraînant avec elle tout ce qui est à sa portée comme les vagues d'un océan qui attirent ces corps perdus vers un abîme dont on ne revient plus.

Le chagrin qui m'emporte n'est plus de l'ordre de l'émotion mais elle me dévore les tripes jusqu'à m'arracher la vie qui grandissait en moi.

C'est fini. Les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond de l'hôpital où je me trouve, allongée sur un lit dont les draps blancs semblent faire office de linceul, il n'y a plus de rêves pour moi, plus d'espoir.

Tout s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je n'ai plus de colère, plus de rancoeur, plus d'agressivité. Juste ce vide qui envahit mon coeur meurtri.

Il se tient là, les mains recouvrant son visage pour dissimuler son expression rongée par la culpabilité, je présume.

Il a essayé de me parler mais je ne lui réponds pas, je ne lui réponds plus. En réalité, je ne me souviens pas avoir répondu à qui que ce soit et quand bien même ce serait le cas, ce n'était certainement pas à lui.

Il m'a été conseillée de passer un séjour dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Le médecin a jugé que le choc des derniers évènements m'a profondément bouleversé.

Qu'importe où j'irai, cela m'est égal. Du moment que ce sera loin de lui.

Il tient à rester près de moi. Ignorant totalement que je sais ce qu'il a fait derrière mon dos. Je ne tiens même plus à lui demander des justifications, cela ne servirait à rien. Que pourrait-il me dire? Je ne sais pas ce que serait le pire pour moi qu'il nie ou qu'il avoue essayant de s'excuser. Il n'y a pas de meilleure issue que la négation même de son existence. Plus rien ne nous relie dès à présent. Je suis libre de son emprise à tout jamais.

A la clinique où l'on m'envoie, on me donne un traitement, un antidépresseur, je crois. Il est léger paraît-il. En tout cas, il me suffit pour me sortir de ma torpeur et à recommencer à fonctionner comme un être humain plus ou moins « normal » au bout de 15 jours de suivi.

J'ai demandé à Jane si je pouvais passer un certain temps dans son appartement en attendant que le colocataire de Damien déménage et que je puisse reprendre mon ancienne chambre.

C'est avec plaisir qu'elle m'accueille chez elle. Heureusement qu'elle est là!

Bien sûr, Edward a tenté de me rendre visite à la clinique mais j'ai demandé qu'on lui refuse catégoriquement de venir me voir. Il ne comprend rien on dirait. Quel idiot! S'il n'a toujours pas compris que j'ai vu le message qu'il a envoyé à Jane, alors je ne peux plus rien pour lui. C'était inévitable qu'un jour ou l'autre je saurais. A croire qu'il en avait rien à faire!

Chez Jane, je continue à recevoir des sms de sa part mais je finis par bloquer définitivement son numéro. Je supprime son profil Facebook de mes amis et je le bloque sur messenger. Pas besoin qu'il ait d'explications sur mon comportement. Il devrait être capable de saisir que je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

Heureusement, Jane me soutient autant qu'elle peut. Notamment en m'aidant à me remettre en ordre dans mes cours.

Elle avait raison depuis le début! Je ne pouvais pas lâcher la seule chose qui avait réellement de l'intérêt dans ma vie: mes études.

Je reprends alors tout doucement les cours et je m'accroche à ça comme à une bouée de sauvetage parce que je ne tiens pas à craquer en pensant à lui… Sûrement pas!

En sortant des cours, je l'aperçois tout à coup appuyé contre sa voiture. Il m'attendait!

Je dis à Jane de lui faire comprendre pour moi que je ne tiens plus jamais à le revoir ou à lui parler.

Alors, au moment où il arrive à notre hauteur, Jane lui barre le chemin en se mettant devant moi et lui lance:

\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle! Elle ne veut plus jamais te revoir!

\- Je ne comprends pas Bella, pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Je ne veux pas te perdre, pleurniche-t-il

\- On s'en fout de tes excuses et tes explications, t'en as assez fait comme ça! Au revoir maintenant et dégage! Vocifère-t-elle fermement

Edward paraît totalement dépité. Je suis sidérée de voir à quel point il peut se montrer très convaincant! Quel manipulateur! Je suis scotchée. Il devrait faire du cinéma, que son talent serve à quelque chose d'intéressant au moins.

Jane m'amène jusqu'à sa voiture et nous partons toutes les deux jusque chez elle.

Une fois arrivées, je vais me coucher pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je n'en reviens pas que de le voir me fasse toujours cet effet. J'espère qu'avec le temps, ça passera.

En me réveillant de ma sieste, je constate que Jane n'est plus là. Je commence à lui écrire un message mais je m'arrête net lorsque je la vois en bas de l'immeuble en regardant par la fenêtre du salon.

Elle discute avec quelqu'un. Je suis totalement secouée quand je reconnais la personne avec qui elle parle: C'est Mélanie!

Mais comment se connaissent-elles? Je n'y comprends rien…

J'efface aussitôt le message que j'étais supposée lui envoyer et j'attends qu'elle remonte pour lui demander des explications…

Une fois revenue, je m'avance vers elle et l'interroge:

\- Comment connais-tu Mélanie? m'enquiers-je sur le qui-vive

Elle semble surprise par ma question mais répond calmement:

\- Mélanie…? Oh!… Tu connais Mélanie aussi? s'étonne-t-elle

\- Oui! Enfin, je la connaissais…

\- Je ne savais pas… On n'a jamais parlé de toi… argue-t-elle

\- Depuis quand la connais-tu?

\- Boh! Quelques mois, je pense. On s'est rencontrée lors d'une soirée. Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive comme ça? Il y a un problème?

\- Non, je … Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu la connaisses, c'est tout, avoué-je contrariée

\- Si tu veux, on peut faire une sortie toutes les trois? Propose-t-elle enjouée

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, t'inquiète. C'est juste qu'on a eu des différents toutes les deux. Rien de graves bien sûr mais ça m'a tout de même fait bizarre de vous voir ensemble

\- Moi, je la trouvais gentille… rétorque-t-elle inquiète

\- Oh, elle l'est! Ne t'en fais pas! C'est juste que… la vie a fait qu'on ne se voit plus, c'est tout. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout que vous soyez amies. Ma réaction était un peu ridicule, je suis désolée

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal, tu es encore sous le choc avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive, ajoute-t-elle compatissante

On discute encore un peu avant d'aller manger et de se regarder un film pour terminer la soirée. C'est donc plus sereine que je vais me recoucher.

Les jours qui suivent, le colocataire de Damien a déménagé. Jane va me manquer mais je ne peux pas abuser de son hospitalité plus longtemps. Certes, elle a une chambre de disponible mais c'est trop cher pour moi. Ce sont ses parents qui payent le loyer et j'ai l'impression que de toute façon, elle préfère vivre seule.

Lorsque je retourne chez Damien, il m'accueille chaleureusement et m'aide à tout ranger. Il a été choqué d'apprendre ce qu'Edward a fait derrière mon dos en essayant de séduire une de mes amies. Je ne sais pas s'il le voit toujours mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Damien a pris du recul par rapport à Edward. Il ne le comprend plus non plus.

Le souci, c'est qu'il me reste des affaires chez Edward alors Damien se propose d'aller les chercher pour moi. Mais cela me gène de le laisser y aller seul alors je lui propose de l'attendre en bas.

Une fois qu'on s'est mis d'accord, Damien le contacte pour lui faire part de son intention de venir chercher mes affaires, prenant soin de ne pas me mentionner. Ils conviennent d'un jour et il semblerait que ce soir soit la meilleure option pour eux.

Lorsque Damien et moi nous rendons chez lui, j'attends dans sa voiture qu'il revienne avec mes affaires. Je vois Damien entrer et disparaitre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

De mon côté, je mets mes écouteurs pour me détendre.

Tout à coup, j'aperçois au bout de la rue, la silhouette d'une fille qui s'approche de l'immeuble où vit Edward. Cette silhouette ne m'est pas inconnue et mon esprit me signale immédiatement que c'est Chelsea! Elle est revenue comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vue alors qu'on était encore ensemble!

Je m'imagine immédiatement qu'il la voyait en douce derrière mon dos alors mon coeur se serre d'autant plus, rien qu'à la pensée qu'il m'a trompée sans aucune gène!

Ma vue se brouille tout doucement mais lorsque je réalise qu'il ne s'agit pas de Chelsea, je me calme en un instant. Pourtant, je reconnais cette silhouette. Elle ne m'est pas inconnue!

Lorsque la jeune fille arrive devant l'immeuble d'Edward, je suis totalement sous le choc en reconnaissant Mélanie! Mais que fait-elle ici?!

Sans m'apercevoir, elle glisse une lettre dans la boîte aux lettres d'Edward, du moins, je le suppose et elle s'en va précipitamment.

Une fois disparue de mon champ de vision, je sors aussitôt de la voiture et fonce vers la porte d'entrée. Heureusement que j'ai encore le double des clés.

J'ouvre donc la porte et regarde dans la boîte aux lettres d'Edward si c'est bien à lui qu'elle lui a adressé sa lettre! Effectivement, je la retrouve et reconnais son écriture.

Prise par l'euphorie de cette découverte plus qu'inattendue, je déplie son courrier et je constate avec effroi que j'ai fait preuve de cécité pendant bien trop longtemps:

 _Cher Edward,_

 _C'est moi Mélanie, « encore », tu vas dire! J'ai cru comprendre que c'était terminé entre toi et Bella. Tu m'en voies profondément navrée._

 _Je sais exactement ce que tu traverses en ce moment! Lorsque Damien m'a avouée ses sentiments pour elle, j'ai été totalement effondrée comme tu le sais. Cependant, je n'ai pas voulu perdre le contact avec toi car tu étais l'ami dont j'avais besoin et tu as su m'épauler comme jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé._

 _Alors, lorsque je m'aperçois que depuis un moment tu m'évites, je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je compte te soutenir comme tu l'as fait pour moi._

 _Est-ce donc ce que je t'ai enfin avoué qui t'a fait peur?_

 _Oui, je t'aime et je sais que tu finiras par reconnaître en moi la fille que tu as toujours cherché. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux._

 _Cela dit, jusqu'à ce que tu t'en aperçoives, je tiens à rester en contact avec toi!_

 _Je suis désolée d'insister à ce point mais je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi!_

 _Alors, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tomber comme ça. Réponds-moi!_

 _Celle qui t'aime, Mélanie 3_

Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser de cette histoire… Y a-t-il eu quelque chose entre eux? C'est fini, c'est évident mais serait-il possible qu'à un moment donné ils soient sortis ensemble? Bien sûr, je suis sortie avec Damien moi aussi mais je ne suis pas sûre que c'était exactement la même situation. Elle m'a supprimée de sa vie sans aucune explication. De toute façon, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, j'ignore exactement quand ça a commencé et quand ça s'est terminé. Mais elle paraît être devenue accroc à lui…

Tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit, tout est si confus…

Je relis le texte au moins trois fois avant d'être interrompue par Damien qui descend mes affaires. Il s'étonne de ma présence dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble alors je lui tends la lettre sans rien ajouter, trop estomaquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Il dépose la boite contenant mes affaires et prend le courrier que je lui tends. Son expression change au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans la lecture. Il s'affale sur le bas de l'escalier troublé lui aussi par cette lettre.

Il enfouit ses mains dans son visage et étouffe un cri de rage avant de se relever brusquement et de donner un coup de poing dans le mur.

Je m'approche de lui pour tenter de le calmer mais rien à faire, il est hors de lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer cette lettre mais en même temps, je n'en revenais tellement pas de ce que je venais de lire que je n'ai pas réfléchi à la peine que cela lui provoquerait de lire une telle chose.

Pourtant, tout comme Jane m'a montré le message d'Edward, il aurait fallu que je lui en parle tôt ou tard car il ne me le dit pas mais je vois bien que sa séparation avec Mélanie le tourmente encore. Il a aussi besoin de tourner la page.

Cette déclaration d'amour que Mélanie a faite à Edward est comme ce sparadrap qu'on arrache d'un coup sec. La douleur est intense et vive mais elle ne dure pas. Du moins, je l'espère…

Après tout, ai-je cicatrisé de ce que Edward m'a fait? Je ne suis pas sûre… Certes, j'ai compris qu'il n'en valait plus la peine mais je souffre encore de son infidélité.

Malgré tout, il nous faut absolument ouvrir les yeux sur les gens qui nous entourent, ceux qu'on mettait à tord sur un piédestal alors qu'ils se moquaient de nous!

Damien s'effondre en larme alors je le prends dans mes bras, partageant sa douleur puisqu'ayant moi-même traversé ce genre de déception moi aussi.

Mais tandis que je l'enlace pour le consoler, il s'exclame:

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! s'écrie-t-il soudain

\- Quoi donc? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas vrai? M'étonné-je

\- Ce qu'elle dit sur moi! Jamais, je ne lui ai dit que j'étais secrètement amoureux de toi! Elle a inventé ça de toute pièce! avoue-t-il troublé par le chagrin

\- Comment ça? m'interloqué-je

\- Bien sûr que non! Ne le prends pas mal, Bella mais c'est elle que j'aimais. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et elle le savait! Elle m'a plaqué, prétextant ne plus rien ressentir pour moi. Je l'ai laissée partir sans rien dire mais là, je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle raconte sur mon dos! Je n'en reviens pas… déclare-t-il blessé

\- Moi non plus! J'ignorais totalement ce qu'il lui a pris…

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici? nous interrompt soudainement Edward descendant les escaliers et habillé pour sortir

\- Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Mélanie? le sonde brusquement Damien lui mettant la lettre sous le nez

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'interroge Edward abasourdi.

Ce dernier survole le texte rapidement avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agit et de signaler:

\- Rien du tout! Il ne s'est absolument rien passé du tout! nous assure-t-il

\- On connait ce que vaut ta parole en ce qu'il concerne les filles, rétorque Damien toujours en colère

\- Je te trouve mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarques étant donné que tu es sorti avec Bella!

A ces mots, Damien se jette sur lui et ils se mettent à se battre. Je tente de les séparer mais rien à faire! Heureusement, un voisin intervient et arrive à les calmer.

Damien sort en trompe de l'immeuble alors je me tourne pour le rejoindre.

Cependant, Edward retient mon bras me suppliant de l'écouter:

\- Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Mélanie et moi! Il m'est déjà arrivé de me confier à elle à propos de nous, c'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec elle! Elle s'est mise soudain à me harceler en été lorsque toi et moi, on a commencé à sortir ensemble… J'ai du lui demander plusieurs fois d'arrêter car elle exagérait. J'ignore totalement comment notre amitié a pu lui monter à la tête à ce point là. Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me croies, m'implore-t-il l'air désespéré

Après mûre réflexion, me remémorant la lettre qu'elle lui a écrit, qu'elle a elle-même été déposer en personne jusque chez lui. Sans compter son comportement envers moi jusqu'ici, je dois bien admettre que son histoire tient debout.

Cela n'empêche pas ce qu'il a envoyé à Jane. Bien sûr, il s'est peut-être fait harceler par Mélanie mais je ne compte pas revenir avec lui pour autant. Il s'est moqué de moi malgré tout, même si c'était avec une autre personne.

\- Je te crois, déclaré-je enfin avant de sortir.

Je réalise que Damien n'est plus là. Cela ne m'étonne pas trop, il était si bouleversé. Cependant, je m'inquiète lorsque je réalise qu'il ne répond plus au téléphone!

Il ne va pas s'en prendre à Mélanie quand même?! Ce n'est pas son style, bien entendu mais malgré tout. Essayer de lui demander des explications ne le ferait que souffrir d'avantage. Il faut que je le rejoigne au plus vite.

Edward, étant lui aussi sorti, constate mon inquiétude face à la situation et veut m'aider mais je n'y tiens pas. L'air résigné, il n'insiste pas.

Je réfléchis cependant à une solution. Si Damien n'est pas rentré à la maison et s'est rendu chez Mélanie, il serait bien utile de savoir où elle habite désormais.

J'imagine que s'il avait eu l'intention de rentrer à l'appartement, il se serait rendu compte que je n'étais pas avec lui. Par contre s'il a l'intention d'aller la voir, il est possible que je lui sois sortie de la tête.

Je réalise que mes affaires sont toujours dans le hall d'entrée d'Edward. C'est pourquoi, je ne sais plus du tout dans quelle direction aller. J'essaye de contacter Jane mais elle ne me répond pas, malheureusement.

Edward reste là l'air abattu me regardant tourner en rond pour trouver une solution.

Je réalise que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de lui demander de l'aide. Alors, c'est à contre coeur que je le sollicite pour connaître la nouvelle adresse de Mélanie afin d'aller retrouver Damien car je suis convaincue qu'il se trouve là-bas. Il me propose de m'y accompagner en voiture, retournant dans le vestibule pour prendre mon carton et le mettre dans son coffre.

Je le suis sans broncher voyant bien que je n'ai pas de meilleures solutions que de compter sur lui pour l'instant. Il me fait notamment savoir qu'il a l'intention de déposer mes affaires chez moi une fois que la situation avec Damien se sera calmée. Il appelle donc un ami qui connait la nouvelle adresse de Mélanie et dès qu'il l'obtient, il l'encode dans son GPS.

Enfin arrivés sur place, on voit que la voiture de Damien est garée dans sa rue. Il est effectivement allé la voir comme je le soupçonnais.

Ce qui m'étonne par contre, c'est de croiser la voiture de Jane également garée pas loin. Lorsque Edward s'arrête enfin, je descends du véhicule pour examiner la « mini » qui ressemble trait pour trait à celle de Jane. En voyant les plaques, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est bien la sienne.

Je suppose donc qu'elle est chez Mélanie également…

Edward et moi tentons de sonner chez elle. Etant donné que Damien n'est pas dans les parages, on imagine qu'il est monté dans son appartement.

On sonne donc à la porte et au bout d'un moment quelqu'un vient nous ouvrir: C'est Jane!

\- Salut mais que fais-tu ici Bella? s'insurge-t-elle assez brusquement, je trouve

\- Je cherche après Damien. Est-ce qu'il est là? l'interrogé-je incrédule

\- Oui…Il se dispute avec Mélanie en haut, nous prévient-elle. Je dois dire que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, nous avoue-t-elle en nous faisant entrer dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Que veux-tu dire? m'interloqué-je

\- De toute évidence, elle est sortie avec ce garçon, en déduit-elle

\- Bien sûr que oui! confirmé-je vivement, n'étais-tu pas au courant? Leur relation a bien duré un an… Enfin, il est vrai que Mélanie n'était pas non plus obligée de t'en parler, admis-je

\- Ah bon? Je savais qu'elle était sortie avec quelqu'un mais je croyais que c'était lui! affirme-t-elle en désignant Edward du menton

\- Quoi?! s'exclamons-nous tous les deux en coeur

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit! Elle m'a racontée qu'elle était sortie avec toi, nous confie-t-elle en s'adressant à Edward, et que toi, Bella, tu lui avais volé son copain!

\- Pardon?! m'insurgé-je ahurie. Mais pas du tout! Mélanie est sortie avec Damien pendant un an et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Edward. Il me l'a présenté pour m'aider en néerlandais. Jamais Mélanie n'est sortie avec Edward, du moins, pas à ma connaissance, ajouté-je en me tournant vers lui

\- Bien sûr que non! déclare-t-il fermement, je ne me suis jamais intéressée à Mélanie du tout! Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi elle a raconté ça à tout le monde! s'offusque-t-il.

On décide de monter chez elle pour mettre tout ça au clair. Damien est debout l'air bouleversé, tandis qu'elle semble agacée par la situation. Cependant, lorsque Edward apparait, elle se précipite vers lui pour se jeter à son coup mais ce dernier la repousse, saisi par son attitude.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Mélanie? m'exclamé-je, Pourquoi racontes-tu que Edward et toi êtes sortis ensemble?

\- Quoi?! s'interloque Damien de nouveau perdu

\- Oui! On voudrait savoir, insiste Edward, l'air particulièrement contrarié

Mélanie semble être prise aux pièges par ses mensonges et craque en fondant en larmes.

Jane se précipite près d'elle pour la consoler. Tandis que Damien tient toujours à avoir des explications sur son comportement.

\- Pourquoi mens-tu à tout le monde? lui demandé-je plus calmement

\- Je l'aime, sanglote-t-elle, je l'aime tellement… Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui en un instant. C'était un coup de foudre, avoue-t-elle larmoyante

\- Qui? Edward? l'interrogé-je incrédule

\- Oui… Je suis désolée Damien, je tenais à toi mais pas de la même manière… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sorte avec une fille quelconque comme Bella, s'exclame-t-elle choquant l'assemblée par ses propos

\- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille?! vocifère Edward! Bella est bien plus extraordinaire que tu ne le seras jamais!

Sur le coup, ses paroles me touchent mais le message qu'il a envoyé à Jane me revient en mémoire immédiatement

\- Si je comprends bien, s'exprime Jane s'éloignant de Mélanie, tu t'es servie de moi pour blesser Bella?

\- Comment ça? m'interloqué-je

\- Oui, c'est vrai que veux-tu dire par là? s'enquiert aussi Edward l'air intrigué

\- Mélanie m'a demandé de faire un sale coup à Bella! nous confie Jane, évidemment, je croyais sincèrement tout ce que Mélanie me racontait sur son compte. D'après ce qu'elle disait, tu lui avais fait énormément de mal!

\- Mais que veux-tu dire par là? insisté-je

\- Tais-toi, pauvre conne! lui crache Mélanie les dents serrées

\- C'est elle qui m'a dit de te faire croire que Edward me draguait pour que vous rompiez tous les deux! nous annonce-t-elle sans hésiter

\- Quoi?! prononçons nous tous choqués

\- Oui! Elle m'a convaincue de faire en sorte d'envoyer un message du téléphone d'Edward vers le mien en prenant soin de l'effacer aussitôt du sien.

\- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que tu m'as emprunté mon iPhone l'autre jour! Et moi qui croyait sincèrement te dépanner et bien bravo! s'indigne Edward

\- Je suis désolée, nous assure-t-elle mal à l'aise, j'ai cru à tout ce qu'elle m'a dit

\- Donc tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur Edward était faux? m'enquiers-je encore une fois

\- Oui, je suis désolée, Bella…

Je sors de l'appartement de Mélanie totalement retournée par toutes ces révélations, Edward me suit jusque dans la rue et me retient:

\- C'était donc pour ça que tu n'as plus voulu me parler? me questionne-t-il l'air affligé

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu le bébé, soufflé-je les larmes aux yeux

Il me prend dans ses bras alors je me laisse aller à pleurer contre lui. Totalement atterrée par mon manque de jugement, par ma naïveté.

Et surtout de voir à quel point j'ai pu me tromper sur les personnes qui m'entouraient.

Celles que je prenais pour mes amies me voulaient du mal, je n'en reviens pas qu'à cause de leur manigance j'ai tout perdu… Tout

Edward finit par me convaincre de me raccompagner jusque chez Damien. On reste là, ne sachant plus quoi nous faire.

Edward m'a dit qu'il imaginait bien que j'aurais eu du mal à le croire étant donné notre passé et la ruse dont a fait preuve Jane mais je m'en veux malgré tout.

Et d'un autre côté, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagée de ne pas m'être trompée sur lui finalement.

Mais le fait d'avoir perdu notre enfant me bouleverse encore.

Lorsque Damien revient enfin, il a l'air tellement effondré qu'on reste également à ses côtés.

On se soutient les uns les autres durant toute la nuit, sauf que moi je finis par m'endormir sur les genoux d'Edward mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je passe une meilleure nuit.

Le lendemain, Damien a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Il nous assure que c'était nécessaire pour lui qu'il ouvre les yeux sur Mélanie et que cela lui permettra enfin de passer à autre chose.

De notre côté, Edward et moi nous décidons de ne pas brusquer les choses entre nous.

Tout a été si vite avec cet enfant qu'il vaut mieux prendre le temps qu'il faut pour nous remettre de nos émotions. C'est pour ça que je décide de rester vivre avec Damien jusque la fin de l'année.

Jane veut renouer le contact avec mais je lui fais clairement comprendre qu'elle a été trop loin et qu'elle aurait du écouter ma version des faits avant de décréter que Mélanie avait raison. J'aurais su lui prouver facilement que rien de ce qu'elle lui disait était la vérité.

Enfin, lorsque Damien termine ses études, il décide de partir en vacances avec d'autres copains. Il a tellement raison de se changer les idées de cette façon. Il mérite tellement d'être heureux.

Edward et moi, de notre côté, nous nous rapprochons d'avantage cet été. On passe énormément de temps ensemble et je réalise enfin à quel point il m'aime sincèrement.

Quand Damien revient enfin de vacances, on se rend tous les trois dans différentes soirées. Il rencontre une fille aussi dans l'une d'entre elles. Ils s'entendent si bien. Elle a l'air sincèrement gentille.

Une de ses connaissances nous a confié que son ex la battait. Elle a heureusement réussi à s'en détacher grâce aux soutiens de son entourage mais ça n'a pas été facile du tout.

Elle semble sincèrement éprise de Damien et lui parait particulièrement être tombé sous son charme également.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour commencer à se fréquenter tous les deux. Ils vont si bien ensemble, je trouve.

En ce qui concerne Mélanie, plus aucun d'entre nous n'a de nouvelles d'elle et c'est tant mieux. On peut enfin profiter du bonheur que la vie nous apporte.

Un soir, Damien m'incite à le suivre aussi vite que possible! Quelque chose d'urgent est en train d'arriver selon lui! L'air paniqué, il me convainc de monter dans sa voiture et de le laisser me conduire.

Effrayée par son attitude, je lui demande ce qu'il se passe mais il me dit qu'il ne saurait pas m'expliquer comme ça mais que je comprendrais quand on sera enfin arrivé.

Lorsqu'enfin Damien se gare dans un parking, je reconnais immédiatement les lieux: c'est le planétarium de la capitale! Là où Edward m'a déjà emmenée. Et quand on n'y pense bien, c'était mon tout premier véritable rendez-vous avec un garçon!

Je tremble soudain à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Edward! Cependant, Damien ne veut rien me dire et me presse d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée du planétarium. Quelqu'un vient nous ouvrir alors j'entre aussitôt et j'essaye de trouver Edward du regard en vain. Mais lorsque je baisse les yeux sur le sol, j'aperçois un chemin parsemé de pétales de roses blanches et rouges. Mon coeur bondit d'un coup et je me retourne pour demander à Damien ce qu'il se passe mais il a déjà disparu ainsi que l'employé qui est venu nous ouvrir.

Je suis donc la trajectoire des pétales, parcourant un couloir qui m'amène devant deux grandes portes closent. Les pétales s'arrêtent juste au pied de ces portes. Je tente alors d'entrer, le coeur battant à 100 à l'heure et c'est avec facilité que les portes s'ouvrent.

Je pénètre dans l'enceinte de l'amphithéâtre que je reconnais parfaitement.

Des milliards d'étoiles sont projetées sur le gigantesque écran au plafond, éclairant la salle dans sa totalité. Je descends vers le centre remarquant qu'une table entourée de pétales a été soigneusement placée.

Une ancienne photo se trouve au milieu. Je la prends et la scrute attentivement, émue lorsque je reconnais les deux enfants représentés sur la photo.

Un petit garçon blond dont l'appareil dentaire se devine malgré qu'il tente de dissimuler son sourire, est debout appuyé contre un arbre tandis qu'une petite fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux hirsutes se tient près de lui, assise au pied du même arbre, un grand sourire face à l'objectif.

Une larme tombe soudain sur la photo. Je suis littéralement attendrie par ce doux souvenirs. C'est alors que je retourne la photo et que je lis en flamand ces mots que je sais désormais parfaitement traduire:

 _« Wil je met mij trouwen? »_

Je sens d'un seul coup une main se poser sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait sursauter mais lorsque je m'aperçois que c'est Edward, je fonds en larme tellement je suis submergée par l'émotion.

Il se met soudain à genoux, sors une petite boite en velours et réitère la question qu'il y avait derrière la photo en ouvrant l'écrin, dévoilant une magnifique bague en diamant.

J'opine de la tête n'arrivant plus à prononcer quoi que ce soit tellement je suis transportée de joie.

Ce petit garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a si longtemps un jour d'été, qui m'a défendue, qui m'a appris à dire « fleur » dans sa langue, et qui enfin m'a donné mon premier baiser… Jamais, non jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'il serait et resterait ma première et unique histoire d'amour…

(une autre histoire du même style est en préparation, à bientôt j'espère ^^)


End file.
